Sev at Fifty, Still Sexy After All These Years
by Emilie D
Summary: Since Severus escaped from Deathly Hallows and is a Big Man in these stories, we'll see what he's up to at age 50, and what happens when Lucius Malfoy is released from Azkaban. It will make no sense unless you've read previous Severus & Zelda stories.
1. An Irritable Capricorn

An Irritable Capricorn

Severus Snape gazed out the window at the winter storm he had been out in twenty minutes earlier. The cottage was warm and he'd changed clothes, finally able to relax on a dark, chilling afternoon.

"I wish you'd let me have a birthday party for you," said Zelda Snape. "Why are you so stupidly stubborn?"

"Why are you so persistently impudent?" replied her husband. "I detest people and I'm not interested in smashing a bloody piñata, drinking myself into a firewhiskey-induced stupor or some equally pathetic nonsense."

He glowered in order to quash her mad, hopeful smile. It was difficult to meet those twinkling eyes and maintain his nasty expression. He knew she wouldn't really subject him to the horrors of a big party…

When she smiled wickedly, he drew her against his side and murmured, "You always give me a fine birthday when we're alone, my vixen."

"Are you sure you don't want something more?" she asked.

Severus Snape pondered his previous birthdays. Before Zelda, they were remarkable only for wretched misery. But once his stubborn wife learned when his birthday was, she'd started a tradition that should embarrass a grown man, but because it was their secret, he could admit he loved it. She spent one day giving her complete attention to him, and they would do whatever he wanted. A slow smirk appeared on his lips as he remembered past delightful birthdays.

"I want you," he murmured. "I suppose cake too, since Emmie enjoys that nonsense, but nothing more."

"May we have dinner in your rooms at Hogwarts? That way Alaric can join us," she suggested. "I'd like us to be together, if it's okay with you."

"_Our_ rooms," he corrected sternly.

"Whatever," she said, curling her lip.

"Aren't you planning to bring Rowena and the cats along?" he asked sardonically. "You always say they're family."

"Brat," she hissed in mocking imitation of him. "I'll admit I'm managing you, if you'll stop teasing me."

Severus loved bickering pointlessly with his wife. It was splendidly trivial and so unlike his earlier grim life. Knowing she loved him dearly allowed him to play with her. Within their relationship, there was nothing she would not understand and forgive.

"When will Emmie be home?" he asked as he squeezed her firmly.

"She's staying for supper at Harry and Ginny's, so she won't be home for hours," she replied, kissing the side of his neck. "We could start celebrating your birthday now. The half-century mark deserves a week of wifely attention."

"Whatever I wish?" he asked, ridiculously pleased.

"Anything," she murmured provocatively.

Being alone with her was a rare event, since the children were born. He pointed his wand at the drawing room door and windows, assuring their privacy.

"I want you to undress me and make love to me here," he told her. "We don't do the deed, as you say, outside our bedroom any more.

Her eyes glowed with fun as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"It seems like this should be all about making you happy, not me," she said, pushing the shirt back off him and running her hands over his chest. "Ah, look how gorgeous you are."

Severus felt warmth kindle in his belly as she unfastened his pants. Her hands slipped inside and she squeezed his arse firmly before she pushed down his pants. Looking up at him, she knelt to finish stripping him, removing his boots first and then everything else. She rubbed her cheek against him and showered lingering kisses over his skin as she caressed his bare legs.

"So sexy," she purred, and he felt himself grow harder as she breathed on him. "Come lie down on the couch, my beautiful wizard.

She meant that, he thought smugly. After nearly thirteen years together it still thrilled him that she loved him so profoundly. It was odd, considering his reputation as ugly, cruel and evil. Then there was his time as a Death Eater, which he recalled with deepest self-loathing. But Zelda refused to let him close off any part of himself. She knew the wounded part that had so longed for a friend, for love, ever since Lily ended their friendship. He'd locked emotions inside, unable to bear rejection again, but Zelda saw it. She'd seen all of him, and over the years he was occasionally able to admit to her, in times of greatest intimacy, how grievous it had been.

"What you see as weakness is your strength, Sev," she'd told him years ago. "Your generous heart makes you wonderful."

He didn't care about that, he'd replied, he only wanted to take care of his family and do his work, but her response startled him.

"What's more wonderful than that?" she had asked softly.

The fire was the only light as he lay down on the couch. Her hair shone gold and red, reflecting the flames as she knelt next to him, and her eyes sparkled with delight. She pressed her face to his chest for a moment and then began kissing him. She kissed his cheek on the way to his ear, which she nipped hard, making it sting. Then she buried her face under his hair and began pressing light, teasing kisses all over his neck, tickling him. He squirmed faintly as sensations flowed through his body, and then she was kissing his chest as her hands moved all over his sides.

"Happy birthday to you," she sang softly as she caressed and mouthed at him. "Happy birthday to you…"

As moved down his body, she began stroking his cock rhythmically and she continued, "Happy birthday, dear Severus… Happy birthday to you."

If only he'd known, when the bloody Marauders were making his life a living hell, when Lily told him she wanted nothing more to do with him. His housemates had pressed him to be loyal to them, and he'd been miserable. But his future had held the joy of his life, his sweet Muggle wife who adored him.

"Zelda, come here," he said, holding out his arms to her as a rush of emotion flooded him.

She quickly divested herself of her clothes. Smiling into his eyes she slipped into his arms and looked expectantly at him.

"I shouldn't be alive today and I don't deserve such happiness," he said softly.

Her hands resumed caressing him and his skin tingled in response to her touch.

"You deserve to be happy," she chided. "Your existence makes me amazingly happy and you're a wonderful dad."

If he lived to be as old as Dumbledore, he could never take his good luck for granted, he thought. But fear stabbed at him suddenly, knowing she would age faster than he, and life without her would be far worse than when Lily ended their friendship. He tightened his grip, wanting to feel every inch of her body touching his, and buried his face against her neck.

"Sev?" she murmured softly.

He couldn't say it, but when he raised his head, he allowed her to see his fear and grief at the thought of losing her to old age and death. He saw sorrow in her eyes.

"I know. I try not to think about it, but you don't look one day older than when I found you," she said slowly. "I can't say that about myself."

"I don't care!" he burst out, desire turning to panic at the thought of her mortality.

"I know. It's an odd thing to feel more secure than I ever have, even as I see myself beginning to look older," she mused. "I don't care about that, all I can think is that someday I'll die and you won't be with me. I can't bear it, but it's reality."

He felt warm tears on his chest and could do nothing but hold her as she wept. Knowing she hated the idea of being parted as much as he did was slight consolation, and he wished with all his heart that the Philosopher's Stone had not been destroyed.

"Do you think of it often?" she asked hesitantly. "I do try to live my wonderful life and appreciate every day. It's not healthy, definitely co-dependent, but I never claimed to be a poster child for mental health. The idea of being without you paralyzes me with misery."

"I think of it," he said brusquely, relieved in a way that it was out in the open.

"It doesn't change anything, but I'm glad to know," she told him. "I feel dreadfully guilty, being like your psycho Lord Voldemort and wanting not to die."

Her innocence, imagining that she was anything like the Dark Lord, touched him profoundly.

"I don't hate the thought of death. I expected it at any moment for so long. But I cannot bear to think of being without you. Is co-dependence a bad thing?"

She sighed and her mouth twitched wryly. "At fifty-four years old, I don't want to work at getting emotionally healthy. My love life started dreadfully and so did yours. It may be unhealthy and pathetic to cling so desperately, but that's the way I am. You don't seem to mind."

He kissed her furrowed brow, loving how she tore into a subject, analyzed it and worried at it like a dog with a bone.

"We share the same tenacious, clinging nature," he said. "Your fierce love for me makes me feel better than I ever have."

"Me too," she replied, nestling her face against his neck. "Luckily I'm not likely to die or actually get decrepit for a _few_ more years."

Tenderness filled him at her words. Absurd vanity made her touch up the color in her blond curls and there were a few more wrinkles at the corners of her eyes than when he'd first known her, but she was bright and quick, with the same energy she'd always had. And she was as passionate a lover as always, generous and inventive. There was joy in their life together, and laughter.

"I spoiled the mood," he said regretfully.

Zelda smirked faintly and said, "Did you think I've forgotten that I'm here with a scandalously naked, amazingly sexy wizard? I try never to miss an opportunity to appreciate your magnificence, my splendid husband."

"You're outrageous," he said, forced to smile at her exaggerated admiration. "Stop talking that way. It's embarrassing."

She kissed the tip of his nose, then his chin, and began tickling his neck with soft breathy kisses. It was gentle and lighthearted. She looked into his eyes and offered a bright glimpse of mischief, inviting him to put aside his worry and play with her.

"You like it," she challenged, running her hand down his torso and pressing firmly on his belly. "You love that I can see brilliant, arrogant you, in all your glory."

"I'm not arrogant!" he protested, his breath catching as that hand moved down lower.

"Of course you are," she said earnestly. "It was immersed in guilt for too long, but you know your worth, Sev. Your magic, your brilliant mind, your magnificent nose and your gorgeous, sexy body."

She began following her hand's journey down his body with her mouth, kissing and licking, but paused again.

"You've heard me mention your fabulous big dick enough times too," she said, greeting it affectionately. "Ordinary wizards would burst into tears if they knew they shared the planet with it."

That was a new one, he thought, torn between laughter and lust. She was right too, about everything except his physical appearance. He knew his own strengths and reveled in them, although he hoped no one realized the extent of his intellectual vanity but Zelda.

"Tell me more about my 'fabulous big dick,' my girl," he murmured, flushing faintly with pleasure.

A knowing grin appeared on her face and she rubbed her cheek against it.

"Mmmm… I never imagined anything could be so satisfying. Sometimes when you're not here I daydream about it and think I'll go mad if you won't come right home so I can appreciate it."

His cock throbbed as she brought it to eager attention, her words working with those clever hands until he felt as though all of him existed there in her possession, in complete delight.

"Zelda…" he moaned, "I need you now."

"I need you too," she whispered.

He lay still as she straddled and then plunged down on him, burying him inside her. He grasped her breasts, squeezing convulsively. A glow of pure joy filled him at their mutual delight; when they were together their life was wonderful.

She laughed with delight, pleasuring him as they stared into each other's eyes. But he wanted, as always…

"My turn, darling," he said softly, lifting her off him and sliding her to the side.

He'd always craved to be in control, to be on top, and this moment was no different. He loved that she deferred to him, as though she weren't infinitely wiser in all the ways that mattered. She smirked at him, giving him his wish and losing herself in passion. He knew how to please her as well as he knew how to please himself and he was, he thought ironically, ridiculously proud of this fact.

"Happy birthday to me," he whispered, shuddering to a climax and feeling her body quiver deliciously.

"Oh, Severus," she sighed, tightening her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his. "Wonderful wizard."

"I now have a whole week to whinge and demand your attention," he murmured. "Perhaps birthdays aren't completely useless."

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said complacently, kissing him and snuggling close.


	2. Complications

Complications

Professor Snape entered his dungeon quarters in the evening of January ninth. Although it was Saturday, he had gone to his office to catch up on work, and if the truth be told, to avoid too much celebration. Rowena approached him, moving slowly as befit her advanced age. He stooped down to greet her and her tail wagged furiously.

"So Zelda decided you should be here for my birthday," he said, stroking her soft head. "Did she bring the cats too?"

The old dog licked his cheek fondly and turned to lead him through the drawing room.

"Finally, Daddy!" exclaimed Emmie Snape, jumping up from the couch in front of the fire.

Perhaps he was prejudiced, but his daughter was the loveliest girl he'd ever seen, he thought as she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday," she whispered. "Mum said I shouldn't rub it in, but birthdays are good."

It was the oddest sensation, seeing Zelda's features, but with his own black eyes and hair. Emmie's black eyes constantly sparkled with fun and joy. Her hair was long and wavy. Recently she'd grown several inches and was beginning to look old enough to be a Hogwarts student. She would go in the fall, and he dreaded losing her daily presence in their home.

"I hope there won't be a ghastly party," he said suspiciously.

Emmie grinned and said, "We never have _ghastly_ parties. Come on, Mum's waiting."

She took his hand and dragged him toward the sitting room, but at the doorway, she paused and whispered, "When they all jump out from behind the furniture, don't you dare hex anyone."

"Emmie!" he hissed, scowling as he was dragged inside.

Zelda and Alaric were waiting inside, but before he gave his attention to them, he glanced around the room hastily, trying not to squirm.

"Happy birthday, Severus," said Zelda innocently. "Is everything okay?"

Happy birthday, Dad," said Alaric, grinning.

Severus looked impassively from one to the other, listening for the sound of intruders, but there was silence. He looked at his daughter, who was smirking.

"Gotcha, Daddy," she giggled. "Mum wouldn't let us have a big party for you."

Zelda came to him and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"I'm too good to you," she said told him wryly. "I didn't even get you a piñata."

"Things are looking up," he told his assembled family, glaring slightly. "Are we going to have dinner?"

"It's all ready," replied Zelda. "Would you like to change clothes first?"

"Two minutes," he said, heading for the bedroom.

He tossed his robes on the bed on his way to the wardrobe, where he took out the Muggle clothing he found most comfortable when he was alone with his family. He magicked off his clothes, slipped a pair of black denim jeans on and reached for a soft black cotton shirt. He returned to the sitting room, where Alaric was using his wand to magically light candles on the table and around the room. The room was decorated with bright colored streamers and balloons and a large birthday banner was strung across one wall.

"We're almost ready," called Zelda, setting out numerous bowls and platters of food on the table.

Rowena ambled up to him and he was appalled to see that his daughter had put a paper party hat on the unfortunate animal.

"Emmie," he frowned, removing the offending item and patting the dog.

"She liked it," said his unrepentant daughter, who was wearing an identical hat.

"Come and eat, my darling family," said Zelda. "It's lovely to be together this evening."

Severus seated himself at the head of the table, across from her, and looked around at the family he'd never imagined he'd have. He'd feared he could never be a good father, but Alaric and Emmie loved him, so he'd done something right. And Zelda was still, always, the delight of his life.

"This is precisely the birthday I want," he told them, looking warmly at them.

"Good," said Zelda, smiling whimsically. "I cooked, you know."

He chuckled and said, "Thank you, my girl. It looks delicious."

It was rather quiet for a while, until Emmie looked around and said, "Next year I'll be a student too, Daddy. Can we still be together for your birthday?"

"Of course," he said.

"But aren't we getting special treatment then?" asked Alaric rather anxiously.

The boy was right, thought Severus, looking at his wife ironically.

Zelda sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, our family's… special. Your father is the Deputy Headmaster and your teacher. I work at Hogwarts, and Al, Minerva McGonagall is your godmother."

"Do kids say things to you?" asked Emmie intently.

Alaric clamped his lips together. He had never looked more like his father, thought Zelda. Obviously comments were made, and equally obvious to her was the fact that he didn't want to hurt his father's feelings.

"It's a school, so of course people talk constantly," she said gently. "When I was younger, I hurt Lily and Eli's feelings sometimes, by caring more about appearing to be a fair teacher than about their feelings. It's not easy, and your father and I expect a lot from both of you. We also love you a lot, and it's important to me that we don't let our position prevent us from caring for each other. This is a small thing, and I have to say I don't care what people think!"

Severus understood his son so well that it hurt. The boy was proud and sensitive, eager to do what was right. It was hard to be rational when Alaric's feelings were involved and it was hard to watch his son navigate the social and academic morass that was Hogwarts.

"Is it time for cake?" asked Emmie impatiently. "It was all good, Mum, but I've saved room."

Zelda snorted and looked at Severus. "Well, birthday boy?"

He rolled his eyes, saying, "It's more civilized to wait a while."

"Good!" said Zelda. "Dobby's going to bring coffee in a few minutes, so I think we can wait."

She rose and went to the shelf, while they all watched her. When she turned, she had a basket containing owl posts.

"You can open your mail while we wait," she told him.

One after another he opened them. There were birthday wishes from Lily, Elijah, Michael and Kingsley, from the Potters, Minerva McGonagall, Ron and Hermione Weasley and finally Molly and Arthur. Severus found it hard to read this evidence of people caring for him, even alone with his family. There was also a small parcel.

"I know what it is," said Emmie smugly. "Open it, Daddy."

There was a piece of parchment that was folded in half to make a birthday card, and bright crayon letters spelled, _Happy Birthday to My Godfather_, in slightly crooked letters. He opened it and the message was simple. "_All my love, Lily Beatrice Potter_."

He strove to keep his emotions under control, even as his goddaughter's face appeared in his mind. She had Lily's green eyes, and shining waves of glorious chestnut hair. At eight years old, she was serious and rather shy, but never of him. She was as bold and trusting with him as his own children were, and he adored her. He opened the parcel slowly and a smile touched his lips. It was a hand-knitted black scarf, and from the uneven stitches he knew Beatrice had made it herself.

"Do you like it?" demanded Emmie. "Beattie worked on it for about two months, you know."

Looking into his daughter's eyes, he told her, "I like it very much."

"Will you wear it?" asked Alaric suspiciously, trying to imagine his dad, Professor Snape, wearing a child's token of love. He didn't want Beattie's feelings to be hurt.

Severus looked at Zelda, who smiled fondly. She knew what this gift meant to him.

"Of course I'll wear it," he said softly.

"Good," said Emmie, relieved that it was settled. "Now, will you open _my_ present?"

She pulled out another small parcel, which proved to contain black knitted gloves made from the same yarn as the scarf.

"You need to take care of yourself and stay warm in the winter," she said seriously.

"Thank you," he replied. "I'll wear them until May, if you think it's necessary."

Alaric gave him a beautiful new quill to replace the battered one he kept on his classroom desk, and Zelda, as usual, gave him a large quantity of new socks.

"Thank you all," said Severus, anticipating what else Zelda had in store for him when they were alone. "Now, since Emmie looks in need of icing, may we have my birthday cake?"

&&&&&&&&&

Severus awoke early the next morning, as was his habit. His first thought was to assure that his family was well, an instinctive fear. Zelda slept by his side, and his little Emmie was safe in bed. They were in the Slytherin head's rooms, where they seldom stayed since they acquired their cottage home. Yet this place was as much a home to him, the first home after he had gone to Dumbledore and changed his life. He treasured those lonely years of penance, because those bitter memories were such a contrast to his present life.

Alaric was in his dorm, but Severus, though very proud, worried about him. His son was a second year, a quiet, conscientious boy. Severus was glad Alaric had been Sorted into Ravenclaw. Slytherin had damaged him. His mother's description of it, his basis for choosing, had been distorted reality. He was glad his serious son was spared the ongoing rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Things were better these days, but he could never forget his own friendless, bullied school years.

Severus only saw Alaric in Potions and at meals in the Great Hall, a rare occurrence since he went home to Zelda and Emmie most days. Jack Weasley was also in Ravenclaw, but it was inevitable that students would eye the son of Professor Snape with suspicion. Worrying did no good, however, so he moved close to Zelda and put his arm around her, hoping she'd wake up. As always, he'd discuss it with her. On Sunday mornings he liked to linger in bed and they'd discuss everything while he cuddled her close.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda was preparing to return home to the cottage on that Sunday afternoon when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll do my best to send them packing," she told Severus before he could comment.

He began clearing his desk. He planned to escort Zelda and Emmie home before returning for the staff meeting. There was a chill in the air and glancing out the window, he realized that it was snowing heavily. Hearing male voices, he turned to see who their unwanted visitors were.

"We're sorry to bother you," said Draco Malfoy, walking slowly into the drawing room. "We'll be brief, but it's rather important."

Harry Potter, who simply nodded a greeting, accompanied Malfoy.

"I'll be getting a few things organized," said Zelda. She looked concerned, but headed for the bedroom so they could speak freely.

"My father's being released," said Draco in a level voice.

Severus froze, but maintained his calm as he replied, "When?"

"Mother got word today that it will happen tomorrow. The Ministry informed her by owl that other Death Eaters will also be brought to London and released. Crabbe and Goyle must have been informed too," Draco told him.

Severus looked from Malfoy's white face to Harry Potter, whose expression was grim.

"Do you know why they are being released now?" asked Severus.

"Mother hasn't pressured the Ministry, but several families have petitioned the Wizengamot for years, saying Voldemort is long gone, so it's time for families to be reunited."

Severus tried to imagine what might be in Lucius Malfoy's mind after fourteen years in Azkaban. His instant reaction was to hide his family and advise Malfoy, Potter, the Weasleys, Crabbe and Goyle to do the same. But he strove to be rational.

"Have you been in contact with him?" he asked.

"You know what happened when I went to see him, and since then, especially since we got married, it makes me sick to think of him anywhere near Vic," said Draco grimly.

Draco had married Victoria Frobisher, a Gryffindor, three years earlier. A half-blood, she worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Having seen Lucius's idea of marriage, Severus had been pleased to see what a respectful, happy marriage Draco's was. Their daughter, Alys, was nearly one year old.

"Keep Zelda safe," said Harry abruptly.

Severus nodded, his mouth tight and unyielding, but turned back to Draco.

"How is your mother?" he asked.

"She's… I don't know. She still says she loves him, but after all this time, I know she doesn't want to go back to the way things were between them," muttered Draco. His eyes flashed and he snapped, "I was starting to think I could have a decent life! Things are good, but now this!"

"Do you want me to see him with you?" asked Severus.

A flash of emotion appeared in the gray eyes, but Draco calmly replied, "Please."

"I wish I could help," said Harry.

"Stay far away," replied Draco frankly. "I doubt he's learned to love you while he's been in prison."

"Before I see Lucius, I'll reinforce the wards on my home. I suggest you do the same, Potter," said Severus. "And contact Crabbe and Goyle. Their fathers are morons, yet they are just as dangerous as Lucius, if they have retained their violent, bigoted attitudes."

"I'll go now," said Harry. He looked at Severus directly, showing the depth of his worry about Zelda and the children, and he left.

"Where will Victoria and the baby be tomorrow?" asked Severus.

"She's going to her mum's. I've put every protection I can think of there, so they'll all be safe for now. He's to be escorted to the Ministry at four o'clock tomorrow."

"I'll meet you at St. Mungo's at noon," said Severus. "Have you told Michael? If Lucius realizes a Muggle helped you abandon your… ah, aristocratic destiny, he'll be enraged."

Draco shuddered slightly. Michael Fletcher was his mentor and of late, had been a better father to him than Lucius. But he trusted Kingsley Shacklebolt to protect Michael.

"Is the cabin safe? Perhaps Zelda, Emmie and Michael can stay there."

"I'll keep it in mind," said Severus, loathing the idea of being parted from them. "Alaric is safe at Hogwarts… Draco, how many people outside Hogwarts know Zelda is a Muggle?"

"The Weasleys, Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom and Lovegood. Goyle hasn't even told Orla, although I'm sure she's safe. But… my father will hate Zelda's existence because he always despised you, Professor. The fact that he's been in prison while you've been free to live your life is enough."

Pondering his 'old friend' made him ill, but time was short if they were to protect all those that Lucius might vent his anger upon. When Zelda knocked at the drawing room door, Severus glanced at Draco before saying, "Come in."

"I hate to interrupt, but if we're going home before the staff meeting, we need to leave soon," she said apologetically.

Their grim faces caused her to frown, but she simply went to Severus, offered her hand to him and smiled when he clasped it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My father's getting out of Azkaban tomorrow," Draco told her. "I have a bad feeling he'll ruin everything good in my life."

"Oh, Draco," she said, having heard enough about Lucius Malfoy to know it was serious. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going with him to speak with Lucius at Malfoy Manor tomorrow afternoon," Severus said quietly, squeezing her hand.

"Okay. What can I do to help you worry less about me?" she asked.

"Stay at home with Emmie and Rowena," he said. "I'll test the protections before I leave."

"No problem," she said, smiling reassuringly at Draco. "How are Vic and sweet Alys?"

The thought of his tiny daughter brought a faint smile to Draco's eyes as he said, "Alys took her first steps last week. She's as brilliant as her father."

"Vic has her hands full, I see, and I don't mean with the baby," she replied, chuckling. "I wish this wasn't so difficult. If I could help…"

"Thanks," he replied. "Don't let him near you or Emmie and never believe he can be trusted."

Zelda kissed Severus's cheek and then gave Draco an impulsive hug.

"Do what you have to do and we'll be ready to leave when Severus is," she said.

Severus pointed his wand suddenly and his Patronus erupted forth, making his eyes soften. After he killed Dumbledore, his Patronus had shockingly become a Phoenix. But at some point after he had given his heart to Zelda, it changed once more. A small, shining mare formed and tilted her head quizzically at him. Then she sprang forth and cantered through the door.

"I'm not attending the staff meeting," he told them. "Spend the evening with your family, Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Draco, nodding politely to Zelda as he headed for the door.

Zelda studied her husband's expression, a rueful frown creasing her forehead.

"I won't say maybe it's not so terrible, because you and Draco must know. I'll do whatever will make this easier for you."

Severus swept her into his arms and murmured, "I'll come home with you now to reinforce my protections. Danger is approaching and I will protect my family."

"I know," she said simply. "I'll call Emmie and we'll go."


	3. Lucius is Free

Lucius is Free

At noon on Monday, Severus Snape entered the Albus Dumbledore Clinic at St. Mungo's and told the reception witch, "I wish to see Healer Malfoy."

"He's expecting you, Professor," she said, gesturing toward Draco's office door.

A small crowd awaited him. There were Malfoy and Potter, of course. Michael smirked at him from the corner and Crabbe and Goyle were there.

"Kingsley will be here any minute," said the Muggle Healer. "Have a seat and share your insights, Severus."

Michael was now well into his sixties, yet hardly seemed older than when they had met. His profound satisfaction with his life, personally and professionally, made the years lie lightly and he was a generous, caring friend.

Severus directed his attention to Crabbe and Goyle, saying, "How will the release of your fathers effect you and your families?"

Goyle had grown into a tall, thickset man who looked better at thirty than he did at twenty. He now had a slightly receding hairline. His apprenticeship in the Hogwarts library after he finished school had changed his life for the better. He had learned a great deal from Madam Pince, while Zelda tutored him in academics, and was now assistant library director of the small public wizarding library in Diagon Alley. In the past months he had met a former Hogwarts student, Orla Quirke, and recently proposed marriage to her.

"My mother was happy when Orla and I got engaged, and she knows if my dad hasn't changed he'll be furious. I'm afraid Orla's going to be scared off by my bloody father," he said slowly.

Crabbe's stocky body was rigid with tension. "My mum's delighted," he muttered. "She thinks he'll fix everything that's gone wrong for our family since he was locked up. Uh… I wonder, are they going to get their wands back?"

"I asked that," said Draco. "Their wands were snapped when they went to Azkaban, but there's no prohibition to getting a new one."

"How many will be released?" asked Severus grimly.

"Macnair and Avery too. Luckily, the Lestrange brothers tried to escape last year. They nearly killed a guard before they were captured, so they'll never leave Azkaban. Jugson died there three years ago, and Amycus Carrow's mind is broken, so he's being transferred to a locked ward here at St. Mungo's. He never recovered from Alecto's death that day at Hogwarts," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, striding into the room.

Kingsley glanced at Michael and then gave his attention to Severus as he sat down.

"What other good news do you have?" Severus queried, relaxing his clenched fists with an effort.

"They're not mad enough to release Dolohov, considering the number of people he's killed over the years," replied the newly appointed Head of the Auror Office. "Hermione's trying to find out what's behind this, but she's too bloody prominent to be successfully sneaky. I'm on it, though, and we'll be keeping tabs on everyone who's released. If they put one foot over the line, I'll have them back before the Wizengamot."

Michael looked at this small magical group that he'd worked to help heal from the late war. They were frightened and they all had much to lose.

"May I say something?" he asked quietly.

All heads turned to him immediately and he smiled sardonically.

"You'll be dealing with the released prisoners, so I want to warn you. You've all moved on, but these men haven't changed since they were put into prison and they'll be filled with rage. Be careful in dealing with them."

Three grim-faced young men who had grown and found good lives, free of their evil fathers, nodded at him.

"I don't want him ruining my mother's life again," snapped Draco.

Michael's mouth twisted sympathetically, but he replied, "That's up to your mother now. From what you've told me she had a hard time picking up the pieces before, but she's a grown woman and you need to trust her instincts. Take care of yourself and your own family."

Harry stayed respectfully silent, wanting only to support these young men who, after a horrible start, were now his friends.

"I don't want to exploit our friendship, so I'm not speaking as an Auror," said Kingsley. "If I can do anything to help you three, just say the word."

"Same goes for me," said Michael. "I love you guys and I've enjoyed seeing you grow up. I'm here if you need me."

Severus glanced at Potter, who was obviously there for the same reason, yet squirming. When the green eyes suddenly met his, Severus reluctantly nodded. It seemed neither of them could burst out with professions of friendship and… love. It had happened once, with Zelda. That was enough.

"I'll accompany Malfoy presently, but perhaps we should meet again," he told them.

"Thanks, Severus. We can meet in my office, if you'd like," offered Michael.

They all agreed and then headed off to the Ministry to meet the freed prisoners.

&&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy covered his eyes as he was led out of the prison into the dim light of a grim winter day. The blasting wind sprayed icy seawater that clung to his skin and chilled him, but after a moment he felt the shock of Side-Along Apparition and then he was in a small room with the two Aurors who had freed him.

"Your son brought clothes to you," said one, gesturing to a table covered in garments.

They left him alone then, and gradually he felt the warmth and light of the place. He had been told this was the Ministry, where he would be released. This room was unfamiliar, he thought, having been in many sections of the magical building before. He spied a mirror on the wall and approached it, wondering if he had changed much in fourteen years.

He sucked in his breath, horrified. A grey-skinned, hollow-cheeked spectre stared back at him. His beard was patchy and white, his hair matted and filthy. He couldn't let Narcissa see him this way, or Draco. Turning, he searched for a bathroom, for some way to make himself look presentable, but his legs were quivering from shock and he sank down on the wooden chair by the table.

After some time, there was a knock and the door opened slightly.

"Father?" asked a man's voice. "May we come in?"

"Draco," moaned Lucius despairingly, no longer caring what would happen.

The door opened wider and he saw his son for the first time in many years. He was a handsome man with his mother's features, thought Lucius. Then his eyes fell on… Severus Snape!

"Why are _you_ here, traitor?" rasped Lucius. "It's all your fault, you pathetic excuse for a wizard."

Snape looked the same as he had all those years ago, with the same ugly nose and pathetic curtains of black hair. Upon closer examination, Lucius noticed an air of being well-cared-for, pampered even, that he had never associated with the half-blood pauper brat of Slytherin.

"Lucius," said Snape softly. "I'm here to offer assistance. Fourteen years in Azkaban take a toll, physically and mentally."

"How would you know? You certainly slipped away you're your punishment," spat the older wizard.

"Father, let me help you get dressed," said the new, adult Draco. "Mother is waiting at home and we have years to catch up on."

Lucius tried to rise, but his legs were shaking. He closed his eyes, ashamed of such weakness, but opened them to find Snape kneeling before him.

"Take this Strengthening Solution," he murmured, offering a small bottle. "It will help long enough to get to Malfoy Manor, where you must rest."

The potions seeped through his veins, creating a sense of power and urgency that Lucius knew would be short-lived. He stripped off the prison rags he wore and Draco helped him to dress in his own robes, which felt comforting, yet strange after so long.

"Here is a razor, should you wish to shave," said Snape, also offering scissors, a hairbrush, and toothbrush. "There is a small bathroom over there."

Every cleansing gesture made Lucius feel more like the wizard he had been. Once the beard was gone he hacked at his matted hair with the scissors. His hair was finally shoulder length, dirty but no longer wild. He still looked terrible, but no longer beastly. He took a last look in the mirror and returned to Draco and Snape.

"Shall we go?" he asked silkily, standing as straight as he could manage.

Draco looked intently at Snape as they left the room. Lucius wondered what it meant. Had Severus Snape stolen his son's loyalty away?

&&&&&&&&&

Severus knew this was difficult for Draco. Lucius appeared broken, but he was strong, and would recover physically. He wondered if Narcissa was prepared for her husband's return. They would soon see.

Draco led Lucius to the lift, while people passing in the corridor looked on in open fascination. The former prisoner raised his chin defiantly and walked faster.

"Impudence," he snapped as the doors of the lift closed.

"Never mind them," said Draco. "How are you feeling?"

"Filthy. What have you been doing with yourself all these years? You look well, Draco. Have you maintained our financial interests?"

Draco smiled faintly. "Mother and I did it together for a short time, but she's managed well alone in recent years."

"Ridiculous! A woman!" Lucius huffed, his eyes narrowing. "Now that I'm back, I'll get things under control again."

Draco met his father's eyes for the first time and held his gaze. Severus was impressed at the younger man's courage. He had some idea what it was costing Draco to declare his manhood to his abusive father. Lucius broke the contact first.

"Mother had a difficult time for years, but she's doing well now. Things are different now, Father. Please keep an open mind about the changes you'll see in your life."

The lift doors opened, preventing a reply, but Lucius was stiff and angry as they checked out of the Ministry. When his son and Severus received their wands back, he eyed them hungrily.

"I need a wand," he told them as they walked out of the building.

Draco examined his father, seeing the grey tinge to his skin and the rage in his eyes. He sighed.

"You can't trust us enough to just go home now, can you?" he asked, glancing at Severus, who shrugged.

"I'm nothing without a wand," snapped Lucius. "We shall go to Ollivander's."

"Ollivander's is gone. The D… _Voldemort_ took him, remember? He tortured him, broke him… I think he left the country." Draco glared at his father, daring him to defend the madman who had ruined their family.

"Is there a shop where I can procure a wand?" asked Lucius, looking rather subdued.

"This way." Draco turned and headed for the heart of Diagon Alley.

As he felt the eyes of passersby upon him, Lucius pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, despising himself for this weakness. He noticed that Snape, impervious to the weather and the stares, strode beside him bareheaded and recognizable.

"You've changed, Severus," he said quietly, envying the wizard's composure. "What have you done with yourself while I rotted in Azkaban?"

"I am at Hogwarts, as usual," replied the Deputy Headmaster casually. "When the Dark Lord assigned me to spy on Dumbledore so long ago, I little knew my destiny would be to remain there. I still teach Potions."

Draco hid a faint smirk at the former Death Eater's words. No wonder he had done the impossible if this was how Snape had handled Voldemort. The cautious spy, a role outgrown and not needed for so long, was still present. If Lucius were not such an appalling danger to their loved ones, it would be fascinating to study the man's technique.

"Hogwarts appears to agree with you more than previously," sneered Lucius as they turned into a small shop.

A musty aroma assailed them as they entered the tiny shop. It was smaller than Ollivander's shop had been. A young witch in scarlet robes slipped through a curtained doorway.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I require a wand," Lucius pronounced haughtily.

"Very good, Sir," replied the witch. "An accident to your old one? If you have it with you, I'll try to match it as well as possible."

"I don't have it. It was elm wood, with dragon heartstring."

With only one curious glance, the witch turned to the shelves behind the counter. She removed several small boxes and placed them before him.

"Try these," she offered.

The feel of a wand in his hand made him feel whole, although the first one was not right. Hastily he replaced it and took up the second one. There was a connection, he realized, pointing it at his damp boots and drying them.

"This one," he said.

Draco paid for it, a first in their relationship, and they left the shop quickly.

"Will you join us this evening us at Malfoy Manor, Severus?" asked Lucius, attempting to feel like the master of his domain again.

"If I am not intruding," he replied. "I wish to see that you are recovering, Lucius."

"Very well, let's go," said Lucius.

&&&&&&&&&

They Apparated to the entrance of the grounds and Lucius stood quite still, gazing raptly at the handsome manor house.

"I feared it would be destroyed," he breathed, fighting hot tears that began to well up.

"The Ministry was here," warned Draco, thinking with relief that his father's wicked Dark relics were finally all gone. "The Aurors confiscated everything, but the house remained, with very little damage."

They walked toward the house slowly, while Lucius stared at his ancestral home. He tripped once, and Severus put out an arm and steadied him.

"Thank you," muttered Lucius sullenly, shaking off the assistance.

They were nearly at the front doors when they opened wide and light streamed toward them. A slender figure with long hair came out, her robes flowing gracefully as she moved toward them.


	4. Lord of the Manor

Lord of the Manor

"Hello, Lucius," said Narcissa, holding her hands out and studying his eyes closely.

She was lovelier than ever, he thought as old, old emotions welled up in him. Without taking his eyes off her face, he grasped her hands, kissing first one and then the other.

"Narcissa," he whispered, feeling suddenly hesitant as he recalled his unkempt condition.

She put a hand to his hollow cheek, looking shocked and concerned at his condition. When he swept her into his arms, pulling her tight against his gaunt body, some of the rage and tension eased in him and he shuddered. The Strengthening Solution was wearing off rapidly and his body sagged slightly.

"Come inside," she said quickly, slipping an arm around his shoulders and supporting him.

Dazed, Lucius allowed it. Narcissa was the weak one, the dependent one, he thought, even as she capably assisted him over the threshold.

"Come upstairs to get cleaned up," she murmured, assisting him toward the stairs. She threw one pleading glance at Draco and Severus before helping her husband up the stairs.

Draco looked cautiously at his former teacher.

"I feel like I'm twelve years old," he muttered. "Remind me that I'm a grown man."

"He was shocked that you're no longer a child," said Severus dryly. "Shocked that your mother didn't swoon like a ninny at the sight of him. He has many shocks ahead."

"I wish I didn't have to tell him about Vic and Alys. I wish he wouldn't want to see them, and most of all, I wish he didn't have a new wand," snapped Draco.

"There's no way you could have stopped him," replied Severus mildly. "He has the right, and you know how he craves control. Especially after Azkaban."

Draco shuddered. He was not sure if Lucius knew, but both he and Professor Snape had been imprisoned in Azkaban for a time after the defeat of Voldemort. It was a terrible place, as they both knew.

"I should help my mother. Will you wait for us?"

"Of course," Severus said, although he longed to be at home with his family.

Draco left the room, while Severus pondered Lucius's future in a world free of Death Eaters and Voldemort. He had known Lucius Malfoy since his first day at Hogwarts and had admired the older Slytherin, who was everything he'd longed to be. Rich, suave, handsome and pure-blooded, Lucius was like wizard royalty. Severus sneered, remembering his scrubby, desperate self at eleven. Once he had seen Lily's fascination with James Potter, another rich pure-blood, he longed to be like Malfoy even more. What a fool he had been, ready to follow wherever Lucius led.

"Severus?"

Narcissa appeared, rousing him from his useless musings.

"How is he?" he asked.

"We've put him to bed. He's feverish and terribly thin. Draco will be down soon and I hope you'll stay to dine."

He studied this woman who had shared his time at Hogwarts. She was confident in a way that surprised him. During the years Voldemort consumed her husband's loyalty and attention, she had been thin and nervy, jumping at any sound and terrified for Draco's safety.

"You look well, Narcissa," he told her. "Can you stand up for yourself? Draco is worried, and I know Lucius too well to believe he'll adapt easily to this new world of ours."

She shrugged. "I can only do my best," she replied. "He'll be furious when he's well enough to understand, but he's my husband. It wasn't always horrible between us, you know."

Silence fell as they each became lost in memory, but Narcissa was finally recalled to the duties of a hostess.

"I hope Mrs. Snape and your children are well," she said dutifully. "Um… Lucius doesn't know about them, does he?"

"Not unless someone in Azkaban told him. I prefer that he not know of their existence yet. He's going to be very bitter," said Severus grimly.

She nodded. "Draco is afraid for Victoria and Alys. I'll miss them terribly, but he's right to be cautious. I don't know if Lucius can ever overcome the blood prejudice he's held his whole life."

"Not even for his granddaughter?"

Tears came to her blue eyes. "I believed it so long, I know how it was for me, and it's worse for Lucius. I had Nymphadora and the mediwitches at St. Mungo's. They saved my sanity, Severus, but Lucius would never go for counseling and he doesn't want to change!"

Only his fear that he might harm his wife during a flashback had driven Severus to counseling, and only to his trusted friend Michael. It was regrettable that Lucius would not consider it, but Narcissa was right.

"Are we ready to eat?" asked Draco, entering the drawing room hastily. "He's asleep, Mother."

Narcissa led them to the dining room, where an elaborate dinner waited in magical warming trays.

"I wished Lucius could eat something. He seems to have starved himself while he was… there," she said, gesturing them to be seated.

"During my time in Azkaban, I learned how foul food could be," Severus told her. "I'm not surprised he looks starved, although we've been told conditions have improved since then."

"I forgot you were there too," she said. "And my poor Draco."

"Your poor Draco's a lucky guy," said her son, smiling fondly at her. "I wouldn't change a bloody thing that happened to me since that night on the Astronomy Tower."

The meal was delicious, cooked by his mother, and he was proud of how she had learned to care for herself. She had loved him for his entire life and she loved Vic and her granddaughter dearly. Draco hoped Lucius wouldn't destroy their family.

"I must go," said Severus at the close of the meal. "Please call on me if I can help, Narcissa."

She blushed and said wryly, "You saved my Draco's life. How can I ask more of you?"

"Because I'm offering," he said irritably. "We all played our part in the Dark Lord's mad game. I hope we can make the best of our lives in spite of it. Don't let Lucius push you beyond what you can bear."

Narcissa's eyes lit with playfulness, a sight that startled him. "Go home to your wife, Severus, and have a good evening. We're grateful for your assistance."

"I'll walk you out," offered Draco, knowing how anxious he must be to return to Zelda. "I'll be right back, Mother."

They walked slowly to the door. As Severus put on his cloak, he paused.

"Will you stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight and for the next few days, until I know how Lucius will jump," replied Draco with a scowl. "You're lucky to be able to go home to your family."

"I know it," murmured Severus, a rare smile transforming his harsh features. "But this will pass and you'll be with them soon."

"Vic and I can manage, but I grudge every hour I'm forced to be away from my brilliant child."

Severus nodded in sympathy, pleased to see the young man's devotion to his family.

"Shall I come tomorrow?"

"Can you be away from Hogwarts?" asked Draco.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall has covered my job until I can return. I am at your disposal for the nonce."

"I should contact Michael and the others too. I didn't expect Lucius to be so broken," said Draco, his brow furrowed. "I'll send an owl to Mike now, and to Crabbe and Goyle. I can't sleep yet."

"Victoria must be waiting to hear from you," suggested Severus, his eyes gleaming. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco watched the familiar black-cloaked figure stride away from the house and Apparate away. He felt hollow, realizing how much he depended on his old Head. There were few people who knew what his family was, who knew the history. There was only one he trusted to help them survive Lucius's adjustment to freedom.

&&&&&&&&&

"Good night, Daddy," Emmie murmured in his ear, hugging him fiercely. "Will you be home for supper tomorrow?"

"I have an important job to do, so I don't know, my demanding child."

Severus held her a moment longer before releasing her and watching her go upstairs. He turned to Zelda, scowling.

"Is there anything you need to do tonight or shall I rub your back for you? It's been a rough day, I think," she told him.

He looked around him. The cottage was organized, the cats and Rowena were enjoying the last coals of the fire. It was most soothing.

"Bed," he told her, his eyes lighting with relief. "I missed you today."

Companionably they went upstairs to their room. As he removed his shirt, Zelda ran an exploring hand over his spine, feeling rigid muscles.

"Poor Severus, you're so tense," she purred, slipping on a silky green nightgown. "Lie down, love."

He finished undressing and obeyed her, allowing himself to relax as her hands massaged his lower back. The day had brought back memories long forgotten, of the world of his childhood and the people who had lived in it. It was unsettling.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I'm here," Zelda told him gently, continuing to rub his back.

He closed his eyes and saw Lucius's gaunt face in his mind. "I've never seen Lucius so fragile before. I don't doubt he'll recover his arrogance with his physical health, but it was shocking. Draco is staying there tonight. Luckily he has enough Healer training that he can handle things."

"The last time Draco saw his father he was a teenager," mused Zelda. "Is he okay?"

"Draco is twice the man Lucius ever was," snapped Severus. "I wish Lucius respected him, but he'll likely try to break Draco to his will as he did when Draco was a child."

"He can't, right?"

"I don't believe so. As a child, Draco had no one else to turn to. Now he has Victoria, and he has Michael and Kingsley. Those two did more to teach Draco to be a man than Lucius ever could."

"How early will you go back?" asked Zelda wistfully. "I missed having lunch together yesterday. Emmie did too."

Severus rolled over and scooped her onto his chest, smirking.

"Did you miss your greasy pauper of a husband?" he asked sardonically.

"I missed my gorgeous, heroic stallion of a husband," she corrected, frowning. "I'm sorry you had so little self-esteem as a student, my dunderhead, but you know better now. Don't you dare regress on me!"

He studied her, amusement glittering in his black eyes. It was ridiculous how wonderful she thought him, so he kissed her firmly.

"What a lovely, mad wife you are," he murmured, fingering the neckline of her nightgown. "Overdressed, however."

He Vanished her nightgown and laid her on the bed next to him, caressing her as he parted her legs.

"Better," he told her, making her laugh at his smug expression. "Now, how do you plan to pleasure me, my naked darling?"

Zelda laughed and said, "I'm more naked with you than any other time, and I feel so vulnerable and naughty. Mmm… I need to think…"

She rolled over on him, kissed him and rubbed luxuriantly. The she giggled and whispered in his ear.

"Sixty-nine?" she breathed, her eyes twinkling.

He smirked wickedly and the worries of the day receded. Lucius Malfoy in his heyday was a poor man compared with Severus Snape in this delightful hour.

&&&&&&&&&

"If you're not back in time, Hagrid will escort me back home this afternoon," said Zelda, kissing her husband's cheek. "You trust Harry to bring Emmie home, right?"

Severus nodded. "It may be late, but I'll send an owl when I'm able to," he told her, smacking her bum affectionately. "When this is all over, we'll find time for ourselves."

"We always do," she replied. "I love you, dear boy."

He kissed her forehead and departed, thinking grim thoughts about Lucius Malfoy as he walked down to the gates. He was still not thrilled to teach Potions, but it was a comfortable routine that was free of painful memories that contact with the Malfoys revived.

He Apparated to the gate of Malfoy Manor and prepared to walk to the house.

"Sev!" hissed a low voice from the shrubbery.

"Kingsley? You're ridiculous, lurking there," hissed Severus, rolling his eyes.

The handsome Auror stepped out of the bushes, saying, "The Ministry's having second thoughts about releasing them, but can't pull them back in without a reason. We had a report that Malfoy bought a new wand yesterday."

"What did they expect?" snapped Severus furiously. "We had no grounds to refuse him, did we? He's weak and ill. I thought conditions at Azkaban had improved!"

"I'm assigned to keep an eye on Lucius. Ron's covering Crabbe. There's something odd at the Ministry. I'm not a fan of sinister Lucius and his old cronies, but I wonder who's behind this release. Robards ordered me here. I know you must get up there, but can we meet later?"

Severus snorted. "I loathe intrigue. Come to the cottage tonight. If you send a Patronus I'll allow only you to pass my wards."

Kingsley grinned and muttered, "Mike too? He wants to see Zel and Emmie."

"Very well. Come at half past eight. Now, I must go."

"Contact me if Lucius tries to leave. Otherwise, I trust you to watch him. I'll slide back into MoM and see what I can learn," whispered the Auror. He Apparated away without another word.

Severus rolled his eyes in disbelief and headed for Malfoy Manor. It would likely be a long, revolting day.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco ushered him inside, taking his cloak and hanging it up. The younger man was haggard and scowled in response to Severus's piercing examination.

"He has nightmares and is still suffering from a prison fever. I owled Pye and he came earlier with potions. Father was… um, not grateful."

"Where is he now?" asked Severus.

"He's eating breakfast." Draco ushered the older wizard inside, looking relieved.

Lucius was seated at the breakfast table with a large pile of newspapers by his side and did not immediately notice his guest.

"Ridiculous! You cannot do all the work, Narcissa. We need a house elf," he proclaimed.

"Lucius, I've done it for years now. Am I terrible cook?" pouted Narcissa.

"It's fine… but that's beside the point. It's not fitting that my wife do household chores like a peasant."

"Good morning, Lucius. I'm pleased to see you looking better today," Severus said softly.

They gray eyes devoured his appearance alertly, although there was a fevered gleam in them. Lucius was skeletally thin, but his hair was clean and smooth again.

"Severus! I've had little time to speak with my family yet, but Narcissa told me you protected Draco while I was in prison. I wonder if this balances the fact that you betrayed the Dark Lord and your comrades."

Severus moved into the room nonchalantly. "I was not your comrade for many years. Instead I worked to preserve what I could from the predations of the Dark Lord. I was a pathetic young fool to join him, Lucius, and when I realized it, fortunate not to have shared Regulus's fate."

"Sit down, Severus," said Narcissa hastily. "Let me get you some breakfast."

Severus sat down, glancing at her anxious face. "Thank you, but I've eaten. Tea would be welcome."

She smiled gratefully and when she set his tea before him, he thanked her before returning his attention to his old schoolmate.

"The Dark Lord is long gone, Lucius, and our world is better for it. You have a much to learn after your long imprisonment, but Draco and Narcissa survived. You have your home and your life. If I can help you adjust, I'll do so."

"What can a half-blood pauper offer a Malfoy?" asked Lucius coolly.

"Perhaps nothing," replied Severus smoothly, realizing the old insults meant nothing now. "But the offer remains."

"Father, Professor Snape saved Mother and me when the Aurors and bloody Voldemort were all after us," snapped Draco. "Even bloody Aunt Bella wanted to kill us. If it were up to the Death Eaters, we'd have died painfully in 1997. We owe him everything!"

Lucius had flinched at the Dark Lord's name, and realized there were things he must learn. But a sweat broke out on his forehead and the first sign of chills returned. He refused to show weakness, however, merely nodding in response to Draco's words.

"Excuse me," he said, rising and heading for the door. "We'll continue this discussion later."

The remaining three stared at each other, wishing this could be over, but nothing was resolved and no end was in sight.


	5. The Plot Thickens

The Plot Thickens

Lucius was forced back to bed, shaking with chills as his fever spiked again. He grudgingly took the potions left by Draco's healer acquaintance and fell into an uneasy doze, dreaming he was still in his cell.

Draco returned to his mother and Severus. They were speaking in low voices, and Narcissa looked up frantically.

"Draco, there's more trouble!" she exclaimed.

"Sit down, Draco. There's something odd about this prison release," said Severus. "Is your father sleeping?"

He nodded. "He's quite ill. I heard from Vince and Gregory early this morning. Their fathers also have fevers and seem disoriented."

"The Ministry is watching the Manor," said Severus. "Fortunately Kingsley was assigned here. It seems while someone authorized the release, others are hoping to imprison them again."

Draco fell into grim calculations. Here was a possible release, a chance to recover his life, he thought.

Narcissa and Severus watched him in silence. The temptation was real. Already Lucius was difficult and as he grew stronger, might well endanger their loved ones. They all must agree on this decision. Draco looked up, his face expressionless.

"Can there be any doubt what three Slytherins should do in this situation?" he asked coldly.

"I suppose not," replied Severus resignedly. "So how shall we protect your bloody obnoxious, wicked father in spite of himself?"

Narcissa gave a sob, torn between laughter and tears.

"Will Shacklebolt stop us?" she asked shakily.

"Not unless Father does something stupid and wicked that forces him to arrest him," said Draco confidently. "I wish you knew Kingsley better, Mother. He's one of the best friends I have."

"Tonks will help if we need her," said Narcissa. "I know what Lucius will say about her husband, but she's a wonderful girl."

"Shall we tell Lucius of this?" asked Severus.

Draco frowned. "He did monstrous things as a Death Eater. This is his second chance and if he wastes it, I'm done with him. I have a family to care for and I won't let Vic and Alys be hurt by him. I want to see what he chooses if he thinks he's free."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "I can't be what I was before he went to prison. If he can move forward… Lucius is my husband and I'll stand by him if he learns to respect me and respect my Draco's choices."

Blue and gray eyes locked, and Severus realized how strong the bond had grown between mother and son.

"So we allow him to learn what our world is like now, and make his choices," said Severus. "Kingsley will help us find the truth behind the Ministry actions, in the meantime."

"Thank you, Severus," said Narcissa. "You're more generous to Lucius than he has been to you."

"I am guilty of assisting in Voldemort's destruction and killing. I cannot forget it, so I do what I can to repair the damage," he told her, his voice low and serious.

"You must think I'm a selfish idiot," she said. "I haven't done a bloody thing."

He snorted. "I place no burdens on others, choosing only what I'll do. Keeping your family intact with Lucius back home is a great challenge. I hope he'll learn from you how to choose better."

He turned to Draco, who had listened in respectful silence.

"Tell me of this fever. Is it something Pye recognized?"

"He's doing some research, and I asked him to check on the others, if he can find them. He left potions to fight the symptoms, but he can't tell how long it will last."

"Lucius can't deal with his future until he's well again," said Severus. "Draco, I'll stay here today. Go to Victoria and Alys while you have some time. And get some rest."

Draco looked at his mother, trying fruitlessly to keep his sudden hope from her.

"Give my love to Vic and to my darling Alys," she told him. "Severus and I will take care of your father today."

Draco smiled and said, "I'll be back around seven. Thank you both."

He kissed his mother hastily and strode quickly out of the room. The front doors slammed and then the two were alone.

Narcissa smiled ruefully. "Once I was as important to Lucius as Victoria is to Draco. A very long time ago. I wonder if he cares at all for me."

"I can't speak for him, but your presence can make his life good, if he chooses that goodness," replied Severus. "Now, if you need rest, or have work to do, I'll sit with Lucius for a time. I'm curious about what potions Pye left here and I'd like some idea what this illness is."

So Severus was ensconced in a comfortable chair in the luxurious master suite, where he watched Lucius toss and moan restlessly. He examined the potion bottles on the nightstand, they were general remedies only. He wondered if Augustus Pye would discover the origin of the illness.

"NARCISSA!" screamed Lucius, sitting bolt upright. "NO! STOP IT!"

Severus took hold of the wizard's shoulders and said clearly, "Lucius, can you hear me?"

The gray eyes were staring and fixed, but suddenly Lucius sagged back on his pillow, gasping.

Severus reached for the blue potion bottle and measured out a portion. "Take this," he said matter-of-factly, studying the flushed, sweaty face.

Lucius swallowed the potion and shook his head, seeming to clear his mind.

"Severus! Where is Narcissa?" he gasped urgently.

"Resting," he replied. "Lucius, how long have you been so ill?"

"I don't remember," he said fretfully. "Is Narcissa all right? Why is she not here with me? Do I repulse her?"

"You must ask her that," snapped Severus. "She's a capable woman, however, and you should approach her with respect. She is not a passive trophy wife."

"Do you know my wife better than I do, _Snape_? You have a high opinion of yourself, if you believe you could take her from me."

Lucius tried to rise from his bed, flushed with fury.

"Don't be an idiot," hissed Severus. "Narcissa was loyal to you beyond the limit of reason. Only you can destroy your marriage."

"Are you jealous? No woman would look at you," Lucius sneered.

Severus grimaced and said, "You need rest. Save your strength for your wife and your son."

"I can't lose her, Severus. She's all I have, but with Narcissa and Draco, I'll return the Malfoy name to greatness," he muttered, his eyes closing as the potion moved through him. "Draco will marry the Parkinson girl… Narcissa… my wife… Bellatrix… Father…"

Once he was sleeping again, Severus went downstairs and, finding quill and parchment in the study, wrote a brief note.

_My Zelda,_

_I'll return home by eight o'clock. Kingsley and Michael will arrive shortly after. Lucius is ill and as difficult as I expected. This is a bloody nuisance._

_Your foul-tempered husband,_

_Severus._

He Summoned an owl and sent the message away. He felt closer to home after writing to her. Being at Malfoy Manor, dealing with political intrigue and Lucius's insults was taking a toll on him. He was not the impoverished, friendless brat Lucius thought him, but the older wizard had influenced his view of the world when they were students, and his words still had a sick power in them.

Severus sat in peace for the next few hours, watching Lucius toss restlessly in sleep. Narcissa appeared at noon with a luncheon tray for Lucius. She looked better rested for having some time to herself.

"I'll stay here while you eat something. Luncheon is ready downstairs for you," she told him. "Will he wake soon?"

"I believe so. Encourage him to take fluids," he replied, nodding appreciatively as he headed downstairs.

An owl tapped at the dining room window as he entered the room. He opened it and the bird offered his leg, where a scroll was tied to it. Severus paid the bird and took the scroll to the table and sat down to his solitary meal.

_Dearest foul-tempered husband,_

_You've invited GUESTS?? How dare you become social at this point in our marriage? I had plans for you, which must now be delayed. You're lucky you can't see me pouting, my boy._

_We're fine, so don't worry about us. Since you won't be home, I'll have dinner at Hogwarts and offer Alaric a discreet hug when I see him in the Great Hall. Emmie's staying at Harry and Ginny's for supper._

_I'm ridiculous for writing so much, aren't I? I'll see you this evening, but I miss you now, Sev. Take care, and don't let the Malfoys grind you down!_

_XOXO,_

_Zelda_

Severus smiled at her whimsical words. They were rarely apart, so letters were rare, but her written words conveyed her presence to him most pleasingly. He was able to enjoy his meal as he reread her message. He tucked it inside his frock coat, scorning his idiocy even as he placed it over his heart. But as he prepared to return to Lucius, there was a small warmth where Zelda's letter was.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco stretched luxuriously and kissed his wife's silky hair. His daughter was waking up in the other room, beginning to cry fretfully.

"I'll go," he said eagerly, rising and slipping his pants on.

He entered the small bedroom, where his daughter stood in her cot, calling for attention. At the sight of him she laughed and began bouncing with excitement.

"Come here, precious," said Draco, lifting her out and holding her against his chest, savoring her warmth. "Let's get you all fresh and then we'll go to Mummy."

As he changed his daughter's nappy, his mouth twisted, imagining Lucius's face if he could see them. He doubted that Lucius had ever done such a thing for him, and felt a pang of sorrow. Fatherhood was more satisfying than he had ever imagined. He finished dressing her and kissed her rosy cheek.

"Let's see if your mother is awake yet," he told the child as they went back to the big bed.

"I'm glad you could get away. We missed our arrogant bloody Slytherin," said Victoria Malfoy, grinning as Draco placed Alys next to her and joined them in bed.

"How will you cope when she's Sorted into Slytherin?" he asked mockingly, ruffling his daughter's fluffy curls.

"Bah… I'll enjoy seeing your face when she's Sorted into Gryffindor," replied his wife.

Draco looked seriously at her and said, "I'm glad I can be here with you now. Seeing Lucius at Malfoy Manor brings it all back and I feel like I hate my life. You and Alys are sanity."

"And I have Professor Snape to thank for this kinky marital romp. Whoever would have imagined it? He won't want details when you get back, will he?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Gods, Vic!" Draco shuddered, torn between laughter and horror. "Like he needs our pathetic stories. You know his wife. They've probably done it all and more, at least twice!"

The frequency and creativity of Snape marital relations was an occasional amusement for his former students. Harry Potter had mentioned a couple of incidents that still made his friends roar with laughter.

"I can't believe you guys never wondered about him when we were kids," she murmured. "In Gryffindor we thought he presided over orgies in the dungeon."

Draco smirked, but said, "If there were orgies, he never invited us. But there's an innocent child present, you wicked wench. Keep it clean."

Alys was plucking at her mother's shiny earring, her eyes bright with interest.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Victoria, clutching her ear. "Mercenary little creature, aren't you, my darling?"

She flipped the child onto her back and tickled her gently, distracting her completely.

"When d' you have to go back?" she asked quietly.

Soon," Draco replied. "Thank you for putting up with this. It should be enough that you have to put up with me, Vic. I hate to drag you into my family's madness."

His wife studied his unusual anxiety and her smile was wise and mischievous. "You couldn't have come from an ordinary family, could you? We'll manage, and if your father decides I'm not worthy of you, I'll show him he's mistaken at the end of my wand."

Her combination of toughness and humor was perfect for him, he thought. He steeled himself to return to his childhood home.

"Before I leave, I'll help feed Miss Malfoy her supper," he offered.

"I'd love it," murmured Victoria. "But put your shirt back on or I'll be too distracted to find the kitchen."

"I like it when you're dazzled by me," he said, smirking.

&&&&&&&&&

Lucius insisted on dressing and going down to dinner, making no concession to his ongoing illness.

"I must learn what's happened in our world while I was locked away," he pronounced, a hectic flush on his gaunt cheek.

Narcissa insisted he take a dose of potion, but helped him to get dressed and walked downstairs with him.

Severus was waiting in the sitting room, and he rose, watching Lucius closely.

"I hope you have an appetite this evening," he commented. "Your wife is an excellent cook, Lucius, and a meal will do you good."

Lucius put his arm possessively around Narcissa's waist, glaring at Severus.

"Where is Draco?" he asked pointedly.

"He had to leave for a while, but he'll be back soon," said Narcissa, trying to relax in his demanding grasp.

The front door opened and as it slammed shut, they heard footsteps.

"Good evening," said Draco, looking calm and unruffled.

Lucius had not yet been able to look clearly at his son, due to his weakness, but now he realized his son was indeed a man. Draco was not tall, but he was handsome. His hair had darkened slightly and was cut short. His eyes were his most remarkable feature, gleaming gray and sharp with intelligence.

"You're just in time for dinner," he told his son gruffly, disconcerted by this evidence of how much time had passed.

They all sat down at the table and Narcissa served them. Lucius took a few half-hearted bites of food, but his attention was on Draco.

"It's past time that you're married," he announced. "Have you kept in contact with the Parkinson girl?"

Draco took a deep breath and said softly, "I was married three years ago, Father, to Victoria Frobisher. She's an excellent woman."

"I know of no Frobishers," said Lucius sullenly. "Where is she from. Who is her family?"

"You wouldn't know them. Vic was at Hogwarts, but she's younger than I am. She was in Gryffindor," he added, waiting for the explosion.

His eyes narrowed, Lucius asked coldly, "What else?"

"Not that it matters to me, but Vic's a half-blood," said Draco, his chin rising defiantly. "As is our daughter!"

Dumbfounded, Lucius strove to take all of it in. He turned and glared reproachfully at his wife.

"You allowed this?" he asked. "Centuries of maintaining our pure bloodlines have come to naught!"

"It was Draco's choice, but I'm delighted that he married Victoria," she said. "We have a granddaughter, Lucius, my beautiful little Alys. I wish you could be happy for them."

He stared from one to the other, wondering if he had gone mad, then turned to glare at Severus.

"Is this what our society has come to in the absence of the Dark Lord?" he asked, deeply outraged.

"You cannot imagine I object to Draco's marriage. It is his own concern, although I believe he chose well. His wife is a fine young woman, and though you may not care, I believe your son is happy in his marriage," said Severus. "Now, your fever will likely return soon. Eat your dinner, Lucius."

Lucius stabbed at the food on his plate and chewed resolutely. There must be something he could do to fix this. He could fix anything, before. But… there was a child. A girl only, to be sure, but still, Malfoy blood ran in her veins. The Dark Lord was gone, the Mudbloods had won. Perhaps he must accept it…

"Would you like to see pictures?" asked Narcissa timidly.

He nodded brusquely and Narcissa Summoned three framed pictures. The first was of a baby, not newborn, but old enough to be alert, smiling with innocent joy. She had fluffy golden curls and remarkable eyes, neither blue nor gray, but a changeable color in between. A pretty child, he thought grudgingly. The second picture… Draco in dress robes, on what must have been his wedding day. His bride was lovely, smiling wickedly into her groom's eyes as he caught her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Lucius was captivated by the sight of his son's eager happiness, and tried to remember if _he_ had ever been so happy in his life. He picked up the third and saw all three, Draco with his wife and child. A family. It was difficult to grasp that all this happened while he was frozen in time, trapped in a cold prison. He looked up at Draco, his expression unreadable.


	6. Family Life

Family Life

"Will you allow me to meet them?" asked Lucius quietly.

Draco nodded. "I know how you feel about blood status, Father, but Vic is the only woman for me and Alys is even more brilliant than I was at her age."

"You must wait until you're well, Lucius," Severus murmured.

Lucius glared at him.

"You may be contagious, and your granddaughter is too young to be exposed to a prison fever."

Lucius sneered, but it was a sensible precaution. "Is there nothing, no potion or spell that can fight this fever? Illness is a waste of my time."

Draco rolled his eyes at this statement, making his mother smile faintly.

"Lucius, if you are no better tomorrow, I believe we must investigate your sickness. I had thought conditions in Azkaban were improved, but you are in very poor condition. Were the conditions always appalling?" asked Severus.

"It was consistently miserable until a few weeks ago, or a few months," he replied grimly. "I was moved to a dark, dank cell then, and my only food was sour broth or gruel, with hard, moldy bread. I was never warm in that time."

"Oh, Lucius," said Narcissa. "How horrible. Did they tell you why?"

"No one tells a prisoner anything," he growled, his eyes hard and cold.

Severus and Draco glanced at each, sharing the thought that it sounded like more than simple neglect.

"Please eat what you can," Narcissa said softly. "If you take your potions, perhaps you'll be better tomorrow."

In spite of his illness, Lucius felt rather smug after her sympathetic words. She must still care for him or she wouldn't say such things, he thought. So he picked up his fork and managed to eat a few more bites. It was good food, he dimly realized, nothing like the rotten fare in prison. But it was hard to taste it or even to care as the chills began again. He looked up, realizing he was losing his strength again and struggling to say it. But his eyes met Narcissa's first.

"Would you like to go back upstairs?" she asked gently.

He nodded, inhaling deeply and looking at the others.

"Excuse me," he muttered, as she grasped his arm and steered him out of the room.

"Someone wanted them out of Azkaban, but wanted to torment them first. Why?" mused Draco, his eyes narrowing.

"Kingsley is meeting me this evening to tell me what he has learned," Severus replied. "Have you heard from Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Only to find out their fathers are sick too."

"I'll go now, and we'll let you know what we discover. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but I hope to spend some time with Emmie before Kingsley and Michael arrive. I'll return here tomorrow morning."

"Thanks," said Draco, rising. "I'm sorry you're having to spend so much time dealing with my wretched family."

Severus simply smiled faintly as they headed for the door. He raised a hand in farewell as he passed through the door and Apparated immediately away.

&&&&&&&&&

"I'm glad you're home," confided Emmie as she sat with Severus, enjoying the fire. "Mum's good at Magical creatures from books, but she doesn't know them like you do. She's asked me to do a project, with research and pictures. I'm bad at art. I don't know what creature I should choose either."

Severus gazed at the fire in the hearth and said, "Why don't you do the salamander? If you do your research well, we'll get a real one to look at. They are fascinating."

"May I keep it?" she asked slyly, bouncing slightly with anticipation.

"You'll discover that they do not live long," he replied, amused by her enthusiasm. "Have you a schedule?"

"Fact file cards with my research information are to be complete in two weeks. The rough copy should be done the next week. I'll work on my illustrations and final copy for the next two weeks."

Severus was pleased that she was excited. He and Zelda had decided when the children were young to teach them at home, giving them a combination of Muggle education and an understanding of the magical world they would enter. Alaric had enjoyed learning in this way, and now his Emmie would learn to do long-term, more elaborate projects.

Zelda entered the room and sat down next to Emmie. "This is lovely, isn't it?" she murmured. "Will Beattie be here at the usual time tomorrow?"

Rowena rose from her spot on the hearthrug and laid her head on Zelda's knee, groaning contentedly.

"Of course," said Emmie. "We'll decide what cake to bake on Friday, and make sure we have the ingredients."

Zelda had undertaken to teach the Potters' eldest child in reading, writing and mathematics, since she was also teaching Emmie. So on the two days she was not teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts every week, Beatrice would come to their house. Occasionally her twin brothers would come along, but at four years old they were still too young for formal learning.

"Kingsley will be here soon, and Michael decided to come and visit with you two," Severus told them, and watched as their faces lit up with pleasure.

"Excellent! Michael can make tea and I'll put my feet up," exclaimed Zelda. "When will they be here?"

"Half past eight. Emmie, will you take Rowena outside?" he asked.

"Sure, Daddy. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She bounced lightly to her feet and headed for the kitchen door, followed by the dog.

"Come here," Severus muttered softly. "We only have a few minutes. Did you really have plans for me?"

Zelda nodded as she moved close, so she could kiss him.

"You sounded cranky, my poor husband. When they all go away, may I try to cheer you up?"

He caressed her cheek and smirked. "I'm cheered by our family. Seeing the Malfoys, remembering how dysfunctional they've always been, I realize how lucky I am."

"Will you get a break from them at some point?"

"I hope so. I sent Draco back to his family today and he seemed better for it. There's some damned plot within the Ministry behind this prison release, though." He smiled and added, "We've rarely written to each other and I enjoyed the message you sent."

"I'll be home tomorrow, so write to me again if you need to complain," she told him. "I loved hearing from you."

They sat together, enjoying the fire, until the door banged open and Emmie called, "Company's here!"

Kingsley and Michael came in, followed by a snow-covered Rowena, who shook snow all over the room in doggy joy at greeting guests. Emmie got the brunt of it, right in her face, and giggled.

"I forgot to wipe her off. Sorry Mum," she said, wiping icy drops off her cheeks.

Zelda rolled her eyes, rising to greet her guests.

"You're more gorgeous every day, Zel," said Kingsley, kissing her cheek.

"Save the slippery charm," said Zelda, beaming fondly at the Auror. "I know you and Severus have business, so I'll take the kids into the kitchen and we'll make tea."

"I only see one kid, Zel," said Michael with a cheery grin.

She tugged on his arm and said, "I mean you. Severus, you two may join us when you're ready."

The cottage kitchen was old fashioned and functional. Michael took a deck of Muggle cards from his pocket and proceeded to entertain Emmie with several Muggle card tricks, which she insisted he teach her.

"Emelie Snape, you're a witch! Why would you want to learn silly Muggle tricks?" he asked mischievously.

"Daddy says it's good to learn all kinds of things, and magical people are dunderheads if they think they're superior to everyone else," she quoted. "Besides, I can't have a wand until I start school at Hogwarts. I have to do something fun before then."

"Well, I'll show you, but I want something in exchange," he said.

Her sudden suspicious stare reminded him of Severus, and he laughed.

"Your mother tells me you're becoming a brilliant cook. If you'll bake me something delicious, I'll show you all my best card tricks, and teach you to play poker too."

"It's a deal!" she said, her eyes glowing. "Al wouldn't teach me, he said I was too young. If you teach me while he's at school, he'll get a surprise when he comes home next."

"Michael," purred Zelda, "I think you forgot to ask my permission before offering to teach my sweet daughter to gamble."

She paused in preparing their tea and kissed his cheek.

"I'll bake you a spice cake," offered Emmie. "Or if you bring me a new cookbook I'll make something from it for you."

Michael grinned at Zelda and exclaimed, "She drives a hard bargain, just like her mother. Shall I come this weekend and bring the new cookbook?"

Zelda looked at the shelf in the corner, quite full of books already. Muggle and wizard cookbooks, American, British and many more, she loved them all.

"Okay. While they're discussing in the other room, you can explain the basics and then all three of us will practice a few hands of poker," she conceded, her eyes twinkling.

&&&&&&&&&

"Scrimgeour was furious that they were released, and he dismissed several lower level officials who pushed it forward. He believes they were Imperiused to release the prisoners, but there's no way to tell who cast the spell," Kingsley said, frowning. "Macnair's disappeared too. He doesn't have family like the others do. I convinced Robards to set Moody on his trail. They're well matched as adversaries, and Moody's still cracked on the subject of you and the Malfoys. I don't know where the old gasbag gets his energy."

"Does Arthur have any idea who's behind the release? He knows everyone in the Ministry," suggested Severus doubtfully.

"I haven't had a chance to ask him. Harry's asking a few questions among the Mysteries crowd, but that's a long shot."

Severus paused to collect his thoughts and said slowly, "About this prison fever, Lucius is not improving, and tomorrow I plan to do some tests on him with Pye. I wonder if all of them were deliberately infected with something. Lucius was relocated in a dark dungeon cell at some point and starved. He was unable to be specific about dates."

"It seems this was planned in advance, but who would do it, and why?"

They sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes.

"How are the wards here?" asked Kingsley abruptly.

"As strong as they can be. Since the children go back and forth between our house and the Potters, we placed joint protective spells over both houses and the land between. This way the children won't feel so confined."

"Good thinking. Does Emmie know what's happening?" he asked.

"No. She knows almost nothing of what happened in Voldemort's time. We don't wish to burden her with it before she must know."

"Does Al know?"

"When he started at Hogwarts, we had to give him basic information. He knows he may ask us any questions, but it is long in the past for those children. He's not unduly concerned."

"Well, I trust Minerva's defenses, so Hogwarts is a safe haven for the students. As we learn more about this, how can we communicate with each other?"

"Owls are safe. Whatever plot is unfolding, there are no signs of it being widespread. Patronus, if there are any doubts.

&&&&&&&&&

Long past midnight, the fire flickered low in the Malfoy master bedroom. Lucius Malfoy, drenched in sweat, woke suddenly from a nightmare. He sat bolt upright, unable to remember where he was. He stared frantically around him, gradually recognizing his bedroom. In a chair near the fire, he saw his wife, her head pillowed on one hand as she slept, sitting upright.

"Narcissa," he croaked, thinking how lovely she was and how he had longed for her in prison.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped up.

"You're awake! Are you all right? Do you need more potion?" she asked nervously.

She was afraid of him, he realized. She'd been terrified of him in those last years before he was put in prison, yet in his blind, cursed devotion to the Dark Lord, he'd ignored her misery. Now the Dark Lord was gone and he saw at last the damage he had done to her.

"Please come here," he whispered, holding out a shaking hand.

She went to him slowly, pity and doubt warring in her wide eyes. She took his hand and with the other, she felt his forehead. Her hand was deliciously soft and cool.

"You're burning up. You need more potion," she said, pulling away and reaching for the bottle.

He took the potion, but put his hand on her wrist when she started to turn away.

"Stay…" he whispered.

Slowly she sat down on the side of the bed, holding his hand.

"Sleep now," she murmured soothingly, rubbing his hand with both of hers.

No one had touched him during all those years alone in Azkaban, and her touch was exquisitely comforting. Lucius went easily to sleep for the first time in many years, his hand held gently in hers.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco woke with a start, realizing he was alone in his childhood bed. Memory returned, he should have gone to relieve his mother's watch on Lucius several hours earlier. He dressed hastily and strode down the hall, hoping there was no crisis. Peering inside, he saw his mother sleeping deeply on top of the comforter next to his father, with his arm around her.

At the sound of Draco's sharp intake of breath, the sick man opened his eyes and saw his son's apprehension. Lucius looked down at his sleeping wife, noticing the shadows under her eyes. He was shivering again, but whispered urgently.

"Bring a blanket for her, and then I need that damned potion."

Slowly he eased away from Narcissa. He took the potion and watched his son tenderly place a warm comforter over her. They had grown very close while he was gone. They no longer needed him, he thought bitterly, if they ever did. But she slept by his side now and she was still his wife.

"Now go away," he snapped, watching until Draco complied.

Lucius feared waking her, but as he waited for the potion to work on his fever, he moved closer and looked at her. She whimpered slightly and rolled closer to him. He put his arm over her and moved close, able to sleep again at last.


	7. What’s Going On?

What's Going On?

An owl tapped at the drawing room window, and Draco eagerly opened it. The message was brief, but it brought a wry smile to his lips.

"Vic sends her love," he told his mother. "Alys smeared porridge through her hair and knocked the bowl on the floor."

Narcissa chuckled reminiscently. "She takes after her father, then. You kept Dobby and me running constantly."

The sun shining through the windows seemed to dim as Draco registered her words.

"But not Father?" he asked.

Realizing she had told him more than she intended, Narcissa sighed and said, "Malfoy men don't care for whinging babies."

This one does, thought Draco indignantly.

Their eyes met and no words were needed.

"Shall I see how it's going upstairs?" asked Draco.

She nodded rather apprehensively, but a knock on the door brought them both to their feet. They were not expecting company.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Malfoy," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I wonder if I can have a word with you."

She stood aside, gesturing him inside and led him toward the drawing room. Turning, she saw the Auror squeeze her son's shoulder reassuringly. Her eyes widened, and Draco smirked faintly.

"It's all right," he told her. "Kingsley's a friend."

"I'm trying to help," said Kingsley in his deep, soothing voice.

Draco controlled his expression with an effort as he watched Kingsley apply what Zelda Snape called "that slippery Shacklebolt charm" to calming his mother.

While his mother struggled with depression in the years after Voldemort's defeat, Draco had left school and begun his career in the Dumbledore Clinic at St. Mungo's. Alone, he grew close to Michael Fletcher, the Muggle co-founder of the clinic. This brought him into contact with Michael's partner Kingsley. He had learned what it meant to be a man from those two, and he loved them.

"Is there any word about what this fever might be?" asked Kingsley. "Vince reports that his father is extremely sick and may need to be transferred to St. Mungo's."

Narcissa was startled to hear the Auror speak in a friendly way about Vincent Crabbe.

"Professor Snape and Pye are with him now," replied Draco. "He's in better shape than Vince's father, but he's not a cooperative patient."

"Well, since he's your dad, that doesn't surprise me," Kingsley said, chuckling. "By the way, any idea where Macnair might've gone to ground? We seem to have misplaced him."

"Merlin, no! He always disgusted me," Draco snarled. "Did he simply walk out of the Ministry without anyone paying attention?"

"The Auror who was to watch him was detained in an administrative meeting and by the time it was over, Macnair was gone." Kingsley looked disgusted. "We're lucky we can trust you boys to look after your fathers, since we blew it."

"You trust Draco and his friends…" said Narcissa wonderingly.

"Of course," he replied impatiently. "They're good men."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made them all turn. Augustus Pye and Professor Snape entered, looking grim.

"He's been Imperiused," said Pye bluntly. "We cannot tell who cast the spell or what he is to do. He is unaware of it and not acting under it yet, but that time will come. He must be carefully watched."

"He was also poisoned. Probably used in combination with the prison conditions to weaken him. Lucius is not one that could be easily Imperiused," said Snape. "We gave him an antidote, but he must be carefully watched, since we have no idea what will trigger the Imperius."

"Does he know about the Imperius?" asked Draco.

"He's not fully conscious, but I believe he should be told," said Snape. "If he chooses to, perhaps he can fight it. Perhaps he'll even remember it."

"What next?" asked Kingsley.

"We must examine Goyle and Crabbe," said Pye. "I fear they'll be similarly cursed. Crabbe sounds to be the most ill. Luckily, young Vincent is well trained, so if we bring the correct potions he can care for his father."

"We'll go now, but I'll return after I've seen the others," said Snape. "Will you wait here for me, Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley nodded. "I'd like to know what you find before I decide my next move."

Having been largely left out of Lucius's Death Eater activities, Narcissa listened in fascination. These men seemed to understand and to trust each other. She was proud that her Draco was one of them, respected by these people who were once their enemies. She watched Snape and Pye leave the room and wondered what she would do until they returned. Playing hostess to Kingsley Shacklebolt would likely be awkward.

&&&&&&&&&

It was lunchtime when Severus returned, to find that Kingsley had charmed much of Narcissa's nervousness away. Lucius was asleep, the result of various powerful potions, and Draco and Kingsley assisted Narcissa in preparing lunch. The ice had been broken, and she was rapidly succumbing to the Auror's easy manner.

"Please sit down, Severus," she said with a smile. "I had helpers in preparing the meal and the result is quite nice, I think."

"Men cooking?" asked Severus with a mocking sneer. "Appalling."

Draco and Kingsley both snickered, while Narcissa looked confused.

"He's a fraud, Narcissa," said the Auror with a genial smile. "Severus loves to cook, and he's taught both of his children to do it."

Severus flushed slightly and said, "Merely preparation for Potions class. How unseemly if my own offspring proved to be inadequate at potion making."

"I see," murmured Narcissa, looking amused. "I always enjoyed my Potions classes and I enjoy cooking now. How clever of you to teach your children."

"Practical too," he replied mockingly. "Now, has Lucius regained consciousness?"

"I've checked every twenty minutes, but there's no sign yet," said Draco. "Er, is there any chance I can…"

"Visit your family this afternoon?" finished Severus. "By all means. I want to be here when Lucius awakens."

"I'll be off too," said Kingsley. "If you learn anything useful, you know how to contact me."

"I'll be back by six o'clock," said Draco, rising hastily. "If I leave now I can tuck Alys in for her afternoon nap."

Narcissa's face softened at the thought of her beloved granddaughter. "Kiss her for me," she said softly.

Draco came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Of course I will. See you soon."

As Narcissa began Vanishing the dirty dishes to the kitchen, an owl tapped at the window. Severus opened it and the owl offered the message to him.

"A message from Zelda," he said in response to Narcissa's unspoken question.

He opened it and read quickly, trying to stifle his slight smile.

_Dear Sev,_

_If you're too busy, you don't have to take time to read this now. I was just thinking of you, and wanted to send you a kiss._

_X_

_There! I'm nauseatingly sentimental. Sorry._

_Emmie just finished her algebra. She's as clever as her dad. She helped Beattie with long division and after lunch they're going to choose a cake recipe that they'll bake on Friday afternoon. I hope they'll choose devil's food, but I'll try not to influence them._

_Supper will be at seven. If you can make it home, that'll be nice, but if not, I'll try to arrange a special dessert for when you do arrive._

_All my love,_

_Zelda_

If Draco returned by six, he could be home for supper. He smiled, forgetting he was not alone.

"I'm not used to seeing you happy, Severus," said Narcissa, recalling him to the present.

"Occasionally it still surprises me," he admitted, looking up hesitantly. "If Draco returns as he plans, I can be home for supper. I admit it would please me."

"Your wife and children are lucky. I'm glad you enjoy being with them," she said. "I wish… Lucius missed so much of Draco's life, and nearly ruined us all. I wish it had been different."

"Draco is fine now, and you're stronger and happier than I ever saw you before," Severus told her quietly. "Lucius must decide for himself what he wants, but he's a fool if he does not appreciate you."

Narcissa blushed, no longer the haughty ice queen.

"We should check on him," she said. "I'll go now, so you may tell your wife you'll be home this evening. We… Draco and I, are terribly grateful for your help."

"You're welcome," he said.

&&&&&&&&&

A hand on his forehead woke Lucius Malfoy. His head was clearer than it had been in weeks and his first sight was of Narcissa, looking down at him with a slight frown.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Do you remember Severus and Pye examining you?" she asked.

"It was in the morning. What did they find?" he asked, thinking that it all seemed in the distant past.

"Somehow you had been poisoned, so they gave you an antidote. It made you sleep for hours. How do you feel?"

"Pathetically weak," he replied nastily. "But my head is clearer. Tell me, is Draco really married, or was it a dream?"

Worry filled her eyes and she said slowly, "Of course he's married. Lucius, please don't hurt him. His wife adores him and your disapproval will hurt him."

"Not enough to prevent him from committing such an act!" he snapped, but he paused, seeing grief in her blue eyes. "Narcissa?"

"I can't go back to the way things were between us!" she exclaimed, dashing away tears irritably. "Lucius, you're my husband, but most of our marriage was dreadful. You were really married to the Dark Lord! I want my life to be good and I don't know if that can happen with you, but I wish it could be. I… I still care about you."

He tried sitting up and finally managed it, but physical lassitude overcame him and he slumped back.

"I don't know how to be what you want…" he muttered. "You and Draco are happy. I don't know what that is like. But… Narcissa, I wanted, no, I needed you. I missed you. May I try to do better?"

His unprecedented humility melted her defenses, so she sat down on the edge of the bed, staring into his eyes, looking for an answer there.

"I want to try," she whispered. "I can't be part of ruining Draco's family, I can't go against my conscience to support you in doing evil. But, Goddess help me, Lucius, I can't walk away from you without knowing if we can live together."

He found her honesty unbearable, as well as her willingness to leave him. He couldn't grasp the enormity of what had been wrong in their life together, but he remembered those hours before dawn where he had slept by her side. They were both lonely and she was his wife.

"I'll try," he told her. "This new world you live in goes against everything I was taught. I didn't care enough for you and Draco. I am sorry."

It was little enough, she knew, given the dreadful, cruel acts he'd committed for Voldemort, but he had spent years in prison for his crimes. If he felt remorseful, if he wanted to share a good life with her, perhaps it could work. She offered her hand to him, and he gripped it hard.

"We'll try then," she promised, smoothing the hair back from his forehead with her free hand. "Try to rest now. I'm sure it's boring, but you've been seriously ill."

His eyes closed and he relaxed under her caressing hand.

"Lie down with me," he whispered, not daring to move.

"Oh, Lucius," she sighed. "You're insufferable."

She cautiously lay down, pulling the comforter over both of them, remembering how nice it had been not to sleep alone for a few hours that morning. She drew his head down to her shoulder and rubbed his back as she had done to Draco when he was a baby.

Lucius smirked weakly. If he weren't so bloody sick and useless, he'd be madly aroused, but now the warmth and softness of her was blissfully comforting. He slipped his arm around her waist and although he was determined to stay awake and enjoy her closeness, his body betrayed him and he fell asleep.

Narcissa was filled with apprehension; quite sure she was in over her head, although it was delicious to snuggle close in his embrace. She was stronger now than she'd been before, so she would not give in to him, she thought fiercely. The lines in his face lessened as he slept and she saw something of the handsome young man she'd married. Pity and frustration mingled in her. She held still as long as she could, but once he was thoroughly asleep, she slipped out from under his arm and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&

"Severus," hissed Narcissa softly, motioning to him from the doorway.

The wizard had watched Lucius for the last few hours. After taking more potions, Lucius dropped back to sleep, so Severus had read from a book he'd found in the study earlier. Once he was certain their patient was asleep, he had read Zelda's message again, smiling at her wish to share the ordinary happiness of her day with him. And there was the prospect of special dessert…

"Draco is here and he's going to bring up a tray," she whispered. "Why don't you go home for dinner?"

"I will, but contact me if there are any problems," he replied, taking the hand she offered.

Narcissa smiled brightly, knowing how pleased he was to be returning to his family. "Have a good evening," she teased. She squeezed his hand and he left, closing the door softly as he went.

"Is_this_ how you have comported yourself in my absence?" purred Lucius, his eyes glinting dangerously. "You've been pathetically unfaithful, haven't you?"

Narcissa froze. She had not heard that tone of voice since before prison and it filled her with instinctive dread.


	8. Lucius is Gone

Lucius is Gone

"Come here, my girl," Severus murmured, holding out a lazy arm and embracing his wife.

After dinner and spending the evening with Emmie, his special dessert was a sensual romp that left both Zelda and Severus panting and blissful. He could feel her falling asleep by his side, but after a day of little physical activity, Severus lay awake. He tried to assemble what he had learned into a pattern that made sense. He came to the conclusion that too many facts were missing and finally fell asleep.

Early in the morning, Severus woke up, wishing he could return to teach his classes. He was sick of confronting the wretched youth he had been when he joined the Death Eaters, but he must go back. His obligation would not be fulfilled until the last vestige of Voldemort's evil was destroyed. But in the meantime…

"Good morning, my sweet girl," he murmured, burying his face in Zelda's soft curls. His hand strayed up from her waist and cupped her breast, squeezing gently.

"Ah, waking up with you is heavenly," she said, stretching.

She turned and put her arms around him, kissing his nose.

"I miss our routine existence," she murmured, caressing his back.

"So do I. I loathe intrigue and I despise anything that keeps me from you. We must hope this can be settled quickly."

He knew they must soon get up and face the day, but he looked suggestively into her eyes in the dim light. When she pressed him onto his back, he sighed.

"What a simple creature I am. I enjoy your kisses and petting more than almost anything," he mused as her hands massaged his chest.

"Simple pleasures are the only ones that matter," she said, kissing her way down his torso. "My wonderful husband."

Severus surrendered to her, allowing her to possess him as she would, enjoying her sensuous caresses. But he would not allow her to do everything, because he delighted in pleasuring her. So he quickly dived under the comforter and began kissing her breasts.

Zelda laughed with joy and once more they forgot everything else in their mutual delight.

BANG!

"What?" gasped Zelda, jumping within his arms.

"The window. It's an owl," snarled Severus, furious at having their lovemaking ruined.

He slipped out of bed and into the bathrobe on the chair, then opened the window. A handsome eagle owl flew in and held out a leg.

"Go," Severus told the owl curtly, closing the window behind it.

Zelda had lit the lamp by the bed, so he opened the message there.

_Lucius is gone. Please come at once._

_Narcissa_

Severus thrust the note into Zelda's hand and began dressing.

"Shit!" snapped Zelda. "Take care of yourself, Sev. What can this mean?"

She tied her robe closed and fumbled for her warm slippers. Turning, she saw that he was almost dressed, although his hair was wildly disheveled from their interrupted love play.

"Hold still," she murmured, grabbing a brush and taming it to his preferred appearance. "Much better. Will we continue where we left off?"

Severus crushed her to his chest impulsively and murmured, "Soon, I hope. Thank you, my love. If I cannot be home soon, ask Potter to escort you to Hogwarts. I'll write as soon as I know something."

Zelda snuggled against his shoulder for a moment longer and said, "Go ahead before I tear up the note and drag you back to bed."

He kissed her, smiled ruefully into her eyes, and then left the room. He paused to check on Emmie and found her sprawled across her bed with two cats curled against her. Rowena rose slowly from the rug by the small fireplace and came to him. He felt a pang of sadness, knowing the dog would not live much longer. He had found her while he was working to defeat Voldemort, not knowing if he would live another day. She had repaid his impulsive rescue a thousand times, protecting and loving his family. They would miss her.

"I must go," he told her, stroking her ears. "Stay with Emmie until she wakes."

The old dog wagged her tail and returned to the thick hearthrug. Severus continued downstairs and out the door, Apparating away from his doorstep.

Zelda followed slowly, wanting to allow him time to get away without distraction. His past was resonating painfully in him. She hoped the situation with the old Death Eaters could somehow be resolved easily, because it was distressing him. Going to the kitchen, she began making coffee and planned in her mind the things she must accomplish during the day.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco flung the door open as Severus approached Malfoy Manor. He was pale and his movements were edgy. Narcissa appeared behind her son and her eyes were red-rimmed.

"I'm sorry," blurted Draco. "The Ministry will find out eventually, but we can't figure out what happened."

They proceeded to the drawing room and sat down by the fire.

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"I don't think he left voluntarily," Narcissa exclaimed, wringing her hands. "Someone took him away… I don't know why!"

"Mother…" said Draco, putting a hand over hers.

"How was he last night?" asked Severus. "We must be certain he didn't leave voluntarily."

A slow blush crept up the witch's pale cheek and her eyes fell to her lap.

"They had a fight," Draco said bluntly. "Lucius made an ass of himself, of course. He accused Mother of having an affair with you."

Severus stared in cynical disbelief, rendered speechless. He had never… He would never…

"He was feeling better, his fever was lower, so he had more energy to waste," Draco said, deeply disgusted. "They had a shouting match like I've never heard between them before. Mother refused to give in to him, and told him he was making himself ridiculous."

A faint note of pride had entered his voice as he remembered his mother outlasting her still weakened husband. She had become stronger since Lucius last saw her and he had felt hopeful about her future, until this.

"Was he angry enough and well enough to have left afterward?" asked Severus.

"No!" replied Narcissa indignantly. "By the time Draco brought his dinner, Lucius understood. He and I talked until he fell asleep after he finished eating. It was a good start between us, I thought. I… I was more hopeful than I've been in years that things could be better."

"You should know, Professor," Draco interjected, "Mother told Father that you're married."

Severus froze, his nerves suddenly afire with apprehension as he asked, "Did you tell him about Zelda?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. I only told him that you're married, nothing more. Draco came in just then, and Lucius asked him if it is true. When Draco confirmed it, Lucius lost interest in accusing you. But we went on shouting because he had not finished accusing me."

A raised eyebrow was his only response. Severus disliked learning how paranoid and enraged Lucius had been.

"It was all right," said Narcissa earnestly. "It really was. We talked… I thought…"

"When did he disappear?"

"I sat up and watched with him from about eleven until three o'clock, then Mother took over," said Draco.

"I gave him his potions. His fever was better and I went to sit in the chair. I must have fallen asleep, and the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor. Draco was there and Lucius was gone."

"His new wand is gone," said Draco.

"Have you contacted Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Severus.

"No! I'll do it now."

"Go to them. It's the fastest way. I'll stay with your mother and send my Patronus to you if necessary."

Draco nodded and set out, closing the drawing room door behind him.

"Are the wards on Malfoy Manor intact?" asked Severus.

She nodded. "While we waited for you, we both checked. No one entered the house."

"We must assume the Imperius Curse was triggered somehow. I don't believe Lucius left voluntarily. It seems there is no way to trace him, so we must wait."

"If someone is using him, it can only be for evil purposes," she said, her chin quivering. "Just when I had hope that he could put the past behind him, it's gone wrong."

"Come to the kitchen," said Severus. "I'm sure you've eaten nothing and I left without breakfast."

"I'm sorry we dragged you out so early," she said guiltily, leading the way to the kitchen.

While Narcissa found motivation in making tea and cooking, Severus sent his Patronus away with a message.

"I don't trust Scrimgeour, but I'm asking Shacklebolt and Weasley to come here. If Lucius is to survive this, we must hope our allies among the Aurors can assist us."

Narcissa placed tea on the table and sat down across from him.

"It's unbelievable that Aurors will help us," she said.

"You're a good woman, Narcissa, and no threat to anyone. Draco serves our society well at St. Mungo's and is respected by many. If people see Lucius renounce the Dark Arts, your family will be well."

She sighed and shivered. "I knew it would be hard, Severus, but after his idiotic fit of jealousy, Lucius was terribly remorseful. He's beginning to realize how our family has changed. The money is still there, Draco and I have managed it well. But I don't need much! The wealth and social posturing didn't make me happy. I don't want to play those games any more. And I believe… I think he still cares for me."

A lynx Patronus flashed into the room. Severus was relieved to avoid the Malfoy romance tale as he changed the subject.

"They'll be here in a moment. I'll meet them," he said.

Kingsley and Ron looked grim as they entered the house.

"Harry's coming," announced Ron.

"Has he been _chosen_ to do something else?" asked Severus, snorting.

"He contacted us as we were about to leave. This is the easiest way for all of us to communicate," said Kingsley soothingly.

"Ah, Weasley! Come to see what a proper house is like?" asked Draco as he entered the house and saw the others.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Ever the charmer, Draco. This feels suddenly like a bloody school reunion, with Vince and Gregory too. Charmed, blokes."

"Must I take points from you?" asked Severus acidly. "Come into the kitchen. I have had no breakfast, so you may all unload your bad news while I eat."

A knock heralded Harry's arrival. He looked first to Severus and said, "Zelda's at Hogwarts and Emmie's with us. No worries."

Severus nodded, grateful to know that something was right. He led the crowd into Narcissa's kitchen.

"We have guests, Mother," said Draco. "I believe you know everyone."

"Is there any news?" she asked anxiously.

Draco hugged her briefly and pulled out a chair for her to sit down, He turned then to work on the breakfast, surprised when Harry and Ron came to help him.

"Hungry, Weasley?" he asked ironically.

"Always," replied Ron with a good-natured grin. "Your mum looks worried sick. Let Kingsley talk with her."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened, Mrs. Malfoy," said Kingsley. "The others have disappeared too, in fact Mr. Crabbe was in a ward at St. Mungo's."

"Were they all Imperiused?" asked Narcissa.

Kingsley nodded. "We don't know about Macnair, because he slipped away before we could set up surveillance. Ron said that Mr. Crabbe was so weak that normally he couldn't have walked without assistance. But the Imperius was a strong one, enough to force him to obey it."

"The Healers said if he hadn't gone to St. Mungo's when he did, he would be dead now," said Crabbe.

"Did they have wands?" asked Draco as he filled the platters with food.

"Only your father, that we know," said Kingsley. "There's no way to search for them, but I'm investigating the Ministry procedures that released them. Someone seems to have a use for them."

"Narcissa," said Severus. "Did you have time to tell Lucius much of what has happened since he was imprisoned?"

"Not much. He was so sick at first and then we spoke of our family," she said, blushing as she remembered things they had said.

Harry set the table while Draco and Ron brought the food. They all found places and sat down.

"Let's eat, all," said Draco.

&&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy woke up slowly. He was chilled and his head was throbbing. He kept his eyes closed, sensing the presence of others. Narcissa's face swam in his mind first, and then… Draco, but now a man of thirty, no longer a boy. He had been free, home at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had cared for him and she had changed. She was kind, but resolute, even as he had accused her unjustly.

"When will they wake?" asked a soft, vaguely familiar voice.

"When the curse is next implemented," whispered another. "The Imperius was powerful enough to bring Crabbe practically off his death bed. They will perform our will admirably."

"Conveniently, Malfoy has a new wand, so there will be no doubt about his guilt. We shall have him strike the killing blows," said the first. "Surely the Minister will go down for the compassionate release of old Death Eaters."

Imperiused! Lucius would be no wizard's pawn, he thought, consumed by hot fury. But he had no memory of being cursed. His thoughts were clear now. He would lie quiet and learn what he could, before it was too late. All senses on the alert, he no longer felt the cold.

Footsteps were audible nearby, gradually moving away from him. A door opened and closed somewhere and, cautiously, he opened one eye. It was very dim, but there was light coming from a narrow window, high above his head. He was on a thin mattress on the floor, and across the stone-walled room were two men. They looked unconscious, he thought, and therefore useless to him.

Lucius sat up and found his head was fairly clear. If he was indeed Imperiused, the curse was not in effect. Holding the wall, he dragged himself upright. He must grow strong, he thought, and resolutely walked across the room. Goyle. The other must be Crabbe, but gray and shrunken. His breathing was labored. He would likely die if kept in this place. It seemed like a Death Eater plot, but the Dark Lord was dead. Why would the perpetrators not simply speak to him? They considered him a tool, rather than a man, but he would teach them better. He breathed deeply and began pacing back and forth.


	9. Narcissa’s Challenge

Narcissa's Challenge

Thursday evening there was still no word of Lucius. Narcissa and Draco were alone after a day of consulting with anyone who might be able to help. They were eating supper in the kitchen, too discouraged to talk, when they heard pounding at the front entrance.

"I'll go," said Draco, hurrying to answer the door.

A crash heralded the arrival of a large group of wizards, wearing Ministry robes and looking grim. They had broken down the doors.

"Hold!" shouted a familiar voice from outside. "What is the meaning of this? Who gave permission?"

It was Kingsley, eyes narrow with suppressed anger as he stalked through the half dozen Aurors and Ministry officials. He looked at Draco apologetically.

"I just heard about this. I'm sorry, Draco. Is your mother all right?" he asked.

Narcissa entered the hallway, pale and anxious looking. She heard his question and nodded.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"We have information that the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy has acquired a wand and plans to attack innocent Muggleborns. We are to search the premises for Mr. Malfoy, his associates and any evidence of Dark Arts practice," said a stocky, cold-eyed wizard.

Anger lit Draco's eyes. He knew none of these people. It was incomprehensible.

"Be quick about it," he told the strangers sternly. "I don't want my mother disturbed."

"This will take hours," proclaimed a haughty voice.

Kingsley said smoothly, "Perhaps you and your mum should stay somewhere else tonight. I'll make sure our people don't overstep our bounds."

"But…" Narcissa began, then saw the warning in his eyes. "Very well."

"I'll fetch your cloak," said Draco, having read a message in the wizard's eyes.

She waited, staring at the hard-eyed crew that waited for her departure before violating everything she owned. It was not the first time it had happened, and a miserable resignation descended on her.

Draco returned, cloaked and ready to depart. He put her cloak around her shoulders and paused as they were about to depart.

"I'll return at tomorrow morning. I've inventoried everything. If you damage anything, I'll bill the Ministry. You _will_ repair the doors. Good evening."

He escorted her through the broken doors with a flourish, resembling Lucius at his most pretentious. There was an Auror stationed outside the door.

"Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," said Ron quietly. "Draco, Professor Snape's waiting by the gates."

Draco nodded, taking his mother's arm.

"I hate this!" whispered Narcissa.

Her son put his arm around her shoulder and they walked slowly on to the gates.

"Severus?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Narcissa, I am sorry." The black-garbed wizard stood in shadows. "Please come to my home until you can return."

She was shocked, having never seen his home. "But your wife…"

"Will gladly receive you," he replied. "It's the safest place to wait for Shacklebolt."

"I suppose it's still warded," said Draco.

"You may Apparate to the road, by the postbox," he said, offering his arm to the witch. "If you are ready, Narcissa."

With a pop, he disappeared, and Draco followed a moment later.

&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa felt the presence of magical wards relax briefly to allow them to pass through. Then they walked up a path to a stone cottage, where the windows glowed warmly. A dog's barking was heard, the door was opened and light flooded over the path. A large dog trotted toward them. Narcissa shrank back, but the animal went straight to Severus, its tail wagging.

"Hello, Rowena," he murmured. "She won't harm you, Narcissa."

"You never seemed like a man who likes dogs," she said, watching the creature go to greet Draco.

As they entered the cottage, Mrs. Snape waited to welcome them.

"Please come in, Mrs. Malfoy," said the curly haired woman, holding out a hand to her.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she replied rather shyly.

"Any mother of Draco's is welcome here," she said, turning to greet the young man.

"Thanks, Zelda," Draco said, giving her a quick hug. "But why are we here?"

"If you'd stop standing there and come inside, you'd find out!" said Victoria Malfoy, entering the hall, smiling mischievously.

Draco strode quickly across the hall and caught her in his arms.

"Are you all right? Where's Alys?" he asked.

She kissed his cheek and turned, saying, "Hello, Narcissa, I'm sorry everything's a mess. We'll all talk, once Kingsley gets back. But Alys is going to bed shortly, so if you'd like to see her, let's do that first."

Severus stepped quietly over to Zelda while the Malfoys greeted each other and swept her into his cloak, kissing her. They watched in silence as Narcissa was swept upstairs to see her granddaughter.

"Harry and Beattie are here," she said. "Ginny and the boys are visiting with Uncle George."

A caressing hand began rubbing his lower back, bringing a smirk to his face.

"Are they staying over night?" he asked resignedly.

"Beattie is," she said. "Emmie begged to let Alys sleep in her room, so the cot's there. Beattie begged to stay overnight, so she's here. They're wild about the baby. Mrs. Malfoy will sleep in Alaric's room."

"I hate society," he told her, frowning.

A new voice from the sitting room startled Severus, saying, "You, Snape? Antisocial? I'll leave then."

It was Michael, and when Severus looked in that direction he saw Potter sitting with him. He sighed with ironic resignation as he and Zelda went to join them.

&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa followed Victoria upstairs in a daze. Lucius was missing and the Ministry was ransacking Malfoy Manor. But her family was here, and she would see little Alys. They entered a bedroom, where two girls were sitting on the floor, playing with her granddaughter. They watched in silence.

The younger girl held Alys in her lap and they both watched the older, black-haired girl make a little puppet show with a doll and stuffed cat.

"Come and play, kitty!" she said, waving the doll at the cat, and "I don't want to!" she said in a squeaky cat voice.

The toddler watched, rapt and wide-eyed. She bounced and reached for the toy cat.

"Allie wants a kiss from kitty!" sang the girl, slowly putting the cat up close and making kissing sounds.

Alys grabbed the cat and hugged it, looking thrilled.

"Girls, Alys's grandmother is here," said Victoria.

All three looked toward the door. Emmie stood up and took Alys from her friend.

"Hi, Draco," she said. "Allie's staying overnight with us and if she likes it, she can stay whenever she wants to."

She kissed Alys's chubby cheek and looked at the strange woman for the first time.

"Are you Allie's _grandma_? You're too pretty!"

Narcissa was taken aback by the girl's boldness, but her sincerity was unmistakable.

"Mother, this is Emmie Snape," said Draco, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he took his daughter in his arms. "The young lady on the floor is Beattie Potter." He kissed his daughter and passed her to Narcissa.

Narcissa hugged the child hungrily and kissed her before looking at the other two.

"It's lovely to meet you, girls," she said politely. "This is a pretty room, but are you sure there is room for a cot?"

"Allie took her nap here and when she woke up, we all laughed!" said Beatrice. "Please let her stay!"

"Of course she'll stay," Narcissa replied, realizing she was committing a social faux pas. "I haven't seen her for a week, though, so may I visit with her?"

"Okay," said Emmie. "You can use my room. I want to go see how long before Daddy gets home."

Draco grinned and said, "He's been here for five minutes."

The two girls grinned at each other, then bounded out the door and thudded downstairs, leaving the adults alone with Alys.

"Severus's daughter…" mused Narcissa. "And the younger is Harry Potter's daughter? She is very pretty."

"Normally Beattie is so shy that she barely speaks," said Victoria. "They seem to have adopted our Alys, since she's now Allie, to them."

"I never had a girl," she replied. "They seem different."

"I like them," said Victoria. "When they're all older, I'll ask the girls to mind Alys once in a while. She loves being around other children."

Narcissa felt better than she had thought possible, holding her warm, sweet-scented granddaughter.

"I've missed you, darling baby," she murmured, rubbing her cheek against those silky curls.

The little girl twined her hand in Narcissa's long hair and tugged.

"Will you rock her while she goes to sleep? It's her bed time," said Victoria. "Draco and I will go downstairs. Please join us when she's in the cot."

Draco kissed Alys's head and followed his wife out of the room. Narcissa saw an old fashioned rocking chair by the window and carried the child to it. As they rocked, she felt Alys's little body relax in the motion and warmth. Her head grew heavy against her grandmother's shoulder, and her breathing became even.

Narcissa breathed consciously, trying to release her stress. Even without Lucius, she had her family. She was not alone, but she wished her life had been different. He had been a year ahead at Hogwarts, and she never imagined being with another. Perhaps it was a disastrous choice, but given her upbringing, it had seemed inevitable. And she had thought he loved her, although possibly he never had.

Fighting sorrow, she put the baby in the cot. It was difficult to face others, but she was no child to be protected. She marched out of the bedroom to join the others.

&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa entered the sitting room hesitantly. More people than she realized were there.

"Mother, come meet Michael. I believe you know everyone else," said Draco. "I wish you'd met him long ago. He's an arrogant git, but I'm rather fond of him."

She stared at the man. This was the Muggle. The one Draco worked for and loved. She had never met a real Muggle, not socially.

"I'm happy to meet you," she said softly, knowing what this meant to her son.

Michael had risen and he took her proffered hand. "I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco's one of my favorite people."

A snort from behind him made him grin. "Don't mind Harry. He and Draco are idiots at times."

She smiled hesitantly at Harry Potter. They had met occasionally, but the past cast an awkward shadow over their meetings.

"Narcissa, come sit with Zelda and me. When all those males get together, the testosterone gets thick," called Victoria.

The women were sitting on a large couch that faced the hearth, and when she sat down between them, it was most comfortable. But she did not know Severus's wife, and she felt shy.

"This must be awful," said Zelda Snape forthrightly. "Draco's told us that you're well, but I haven't actually seen you since that day in the Forbidden Forest. I vaguely recall being hateful."

"It was half a lifetime ago, and I hope you won't judge me by that day. I was a wreck," replied Narcissa.

"We've all come a long way," she said gently. "I hope you don't mind staying here. The wards on this place are outstanding, and you didn't need to see your home torn apart."

"I thought it wouldn't happen again," she said, rubbing her temples.

"The kids are making tea, and we hope Kingsley will arrive soon. Then perhaps we'll discover what's behind this."

"Narcissa, I'm scared to ask, but Draco said his father knows about me and Alys. Should I worry?" asked Victoria.

There was a prolonged silence. Narcissa longed to reassure her daughter-in-law, but honesty demanded more.

"He… I think he wished Draco had not married, but… I showed him pictures. He was thoughtful. I think he doesn't know how to feel in Voldemort's absence. His adult life was ruled by Voldemort, far more than our marriage affected him," she finished miserably.

"Vic, you and Alys can stay as long as you need to," said Zelda. "Narcissa, if I may call you that, when your husband returns, you'll have to go back, I suppose."

She closed her eyes, nodding. "I don't know what will happen. Admitting my whole adult life was a mistake is hard, but Lucius's decisions were disastrous for all of us."

Victoria had never heard her mother-in-law discuss the subject before. She listened respectfully, knowing quite well how unhappy Draco's youth had been. She wondered how Narcissa could bear her Death Eater husband.

The women sat in silence and gazed into the fire. Then the girls returned.

"Daddy, will you Levitate the tea tray?" asked Emmie.

Severus smiled faintly and said, "At Hogwarts you won't have such service."

The girls each grabbed one of his hands, pulled him to his feet and led him to the kitchen, leaving a room full of smiling adults behind them.

"I never imagined seeing _that_ when I was a student," snickered Harry.

"I thought he might strangle _you_, but here he is, doting on your kid," said Draco. "Her godfather, no less. Amazing…"

Narcissa had known Severus Snape since he was an unkempt first year in Slytherin, awkward and inarticulate. In dealing with the Dark Lord, he was icy and withdrawn. Yet he was married to this friendly witch, and such a loving father. The contrast between him and Lucius hurt.

Levitating a large tray, Severus returned, followed by the girls. He placed the tray on the table in front of the women and looked mockingly at the men.

"You'd better hurry or Zelda will eat all the petit fours," he said, casting a wicked glance on his wife and pulling up a chair by her side.

She grinned at him and began pouring out tea, while Harry, Draco and Michael pulled up chairs around the hearth in order to join them. The girls sat on the rug by Severus's feet.

"Is it okay?" Emmie asked, looking up rather anxiously.

"Magnificent, sweetie," replied her mother. "You made enough for twenty ordinary people, so it's just right."

Narcissa gradually relaxed in the tranquility. Her earlier life, abused and manipulated by Lucius, had not prepared her to trust. These people were kind and no threat, but watching Severus with his family made her melancholy. This was what she had longed for.

"After Kingsley arrives, you two should go to bed," Zelda told the girls.

Emmie's black eyes narrowed with mock displeasure, making her mother laugh.

"You girls have a busy day ahead tomorrow," she said. "Besides, Alys might wake up and want to see you."

The girls looked at each other and smiled with anticipation.

"But Kingsley has to say goodnight to us," Beattie murmured softly.

"He's coming here for that reason," said Michael, smiling fondly at the little girl.

"Let's go watch for him, Beattie," said Emmie.

They headed for the front door, leaving a group of amused adults behind.

"Tomorrow will be a mad day," said Zelda. "You're all invited to eat the result of our cooking adventures tomorrow."

"Cooking adventures?" asked Victoria.

"We do academics on other days, but Fridays we cook. The girls choose recipes and they bake, and also cook our entire supper."

"He's coming!" called Emmie from the hall.

The door opened and closed, and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered, holding hands with the girls.

"I love parties," he exclaimed. "Is there any food left?"

"Sit here," directed Beattie, pushing him firmly into a chair.

Emmie brought him a plate of food and a cup of tea and both girls watched him, beaming. Kingsley's eyes twinkled as he ate and drank for their amusement.

"Ladies," murmured Severus. "You have three minutes to get ready for bed."

Emmie put on her best soulful pout, making him smirk.

"You'll come down to say goodnight, of course," he told her.

They ran for the stairs, giggling.

Kingsley became serious and said, "Scrimgeour's too old. He knows little of what's happening. In fact, the prisoner release originated in Umbridge's office."

"Why?" asked Draco. "She wasn't a Death Eater. Why would she get them released?"

"She's ambitious," said Harry, who had mostly listened before this. "She'll make them commit some crime for her benefit."

"What does she want?" asked Zelda. "Who has contacts in her office, or knows her?"

"Hermione might know people in the office, but Umbridge loathes her," said Harry, glancing down at the faint scars on the back of his hand. "We'll find someone, though."

Kingsley smiled encouragingly at Narcissa and said, "I'd like to talk with you alone for a few moments, if I may."


	10. Narcissa On Her Own

Narcissa On Her Own

The girls returned, rosy cheeked and wearing nightgowns and slippers. They made the rounds, hugging everyone. They obviously knew Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Muggle man well. Beattie hopped into Harry Potter's lap and snuggled for a moment, whispering something in his ear.

Narcissa watched as they each gave Draco a quick hug. She had no idea he knew them so well. He was sweet with them, she thought. She watched Emmie throw her arms around her father's neck. Those two adore each other, she thought, seeing Severus transformed by his daughter's presence.

The girls came over to the couch and both hopped into Zelda's lap, pushing her backward. She hugged and kissed them both, laughing.

"Don't wake Alys up," she told them.

"We put the blanket over her. She looked so cute," said Emmie. "I wish we could have a baby, Mum."

"You're my baby," said Zelda, caressing her daughter's cheek for a moment. "Sorry, sweetie."

The girls turned to the other women.

"Good night, Allie's grandma," Beattie said, leaning over and kissing Narcissa's cheek. "Don't be sad."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Narcissa said, moved by the innocent gesture. "Sleep well."

Victoria stood up and said, "I'll walk you upstairs, girls. I want to check on her, okay?"

The three walked to the stairs, holding hands, and Narcissa looked apprehensively toward Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Let's go to the kitchen," he said, leading the way.

The Snape kitchen was old fashioned and warm. He seated her and then sat across the table from her.

"There are divisions in the Ministry, and great unrest," he began. "Scrimgeour will step down soon, and possible successors are scrambling to replace him. I believe this search is a publicity stunt. They'll be gone by morning. Ron and I plan to search before you return tomorrow. If your family is being dragged into this, it's possible someone will plant evidence against you or Lucius."

"I hate this," she said, feeling isolated and cold.

"It's wrong," he agreed. "_We_ don't know each other, but I'll do anything in my power to help Draco, and that includes helping you through this."

"Thank you," she said. "Kingsley, tell me about the Muggle man, Michael. I've never met a Muggle before, but Draco thinks he's wonderful."

He chuckled softly and said, "Ask them both whatever you wish to know. Shall I fetch them?"

She nodded, feeling panicky but resolute. She should have met Michael long before this. She watched Kingsley push the kitchen door open and call softly, "Mike, Draco, come here."

The door opened and he entered, smiling mischievously at Kingsley before turning his attention to her. Draco followed, smiling reassuringly and taking her hand.

"I hope I don't make you uncomfortable," Michael said to her. "I've met many magical people who don't know what to expect from a Muggle, especially one who works at St. Mungo's."

"I-my family…" she stammered. "Merlin, I feel stupid."

"Hey, it's okay," he said. "But you and I share an awkward piece of history."

"What history do I share with you?" she asked Michael.

"At the battle, that day at Hogwarts, I killed your sister," Michael told her bluntly.

She stared, thunderstruck. Muggles could not harm magical folk, but he'd killed Bella.

"How?" she asked weakly.

"I shot her," he replied. "Did you know what happened to her?"

"No. I knew she died, but she… Bella was loyal to the Dark Lord and would have let Draco and me die. I was," here she paused and inhaled deeply, "I suffered from depression and was hospitalized on and off for two years. My life was a mess. But it was war. I can't blame you for Bella's death. She would not have wanted to survive the day."

Michael's brown eyes shone with admiration. "You're a brave lady, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's lucky to have you for his mother."

"I'm not brave. Bella was the fearless one," she replied. "I've never been a warrior."

"Your life was terrifying and you suffered from depression. I know that from Draco. You suffered, yet tried to protect him. And you're still able to live your life and go forward. That's brave," he told her gently.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry I'm so awkward. It's difficult to overcome a lifetime's ignorant belief."

"I wish my father could let go of his pure-blood stupidity," said Draco. "I'm afraid he'll return to his old, monstrous ways and I want nothing to do with him, in that case."

"He's under the Imperius. Will you be able to tell if he's acting under his free will or not?" asked Kingsley.

Narcissa and Draco looked at each other.

"My father is not an Occlumens," Draco said slowly. "A competent Legilimens would be able to judge his motives, I think."

"Interesting," mused Kingsley, glancing at Michael. "But you assume we'll find him again."

"He'll turn up," said Michael. "Someone arranged his release to use him, didn't they? I think he'll commit a public act, since his reputation is well known."

"I can't believe Lucius would allow himself to be used," said Narcissa. "His pride is everything and he couldn't tolerate being a pawn."

"What if he's part of this?" asked Kingsley.

She shook her head. "No. What occurred between us since he came home was difficult, not pretty, but it was real. He's not a willing part of this plot."

"That's the only thing I'm sure of," said Draco. "I don't think he'll easily change his opinions, but he's not stupid and he's too arrogant to willingly be used."

"We'll see," said Kingsley. "Narcissa, we'll search tomorrow morning to make sure nothing incriminating was planted in your house. You can stay here until we know it's safe."

"I don't want to impose on the Snapes," she said.

"Zelda loves company," said Michael. "There's a small guest cottage, where Draco and Victoria will stay tonight. The more the merrier."

"I haven't been in company much," said Narcissa. "I feel awkward."

"Mother, I should have introduced you to Zelda long ago. She keeps to herself like you do, but she's great," said Draco. "Whatever comes of this, I don't want to see you incriminated by planted evidence. Please stay here until Kingsley's sure the house is all clear."

"All right," she said. "Oh, Draco, I wonder where your father is right now."

&&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy had managed to rouse Goyle, out of sheer desperation. They had taken his wand, but enough of involuntary magic was roused in him that he dragged the other wizard to consciousness.

"Goyle! Can you hear me?" he asked, seeing the man's eyelids moving.

"Gregory…" he groaned, putting a hand to his head. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Malfoy! What are you playing at? Where are we?"

"I don't know," growled Lucius. "Keep your voice down. We're being kept here for a reason. Crabbe is here, but I think he's dying."

"You brought us here! The last thing I remember is you walking into my house and pointing that wand at me. What did you do to my family?" exclaimed the groggy wizard.

"_I took you_? No! I don't remember that."

He whirled and paced furiously across the small length of the cell. Suddenly a memory awakened and he was Stunning Goyle and Levitating his body out of the house, He saw the wizard's wife and son staring helplessly and realized he had kidnapped Goyle in front of witnesses.

"I was Imperiused!" he hissed, his pale eyes glaring. "I wonder if I took Crabbe too. I don't even remember leaving my home. I don't know why this is happening!"

Goyle got shakily to his feet and looked around. He went to where Crabbe lay, his face grey and his breathing labored. Kneeling, he tucked the unconscious man's robes around him against the chill.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucius, shocked at Goyle's compassionate gesture.

"No one's going to care about an old Death Eater except another old Death Eater," he replied stolidly. "I hate this, Malfoy. I was just recovering from prison fever. My wife was glad to see me and I just want to go home and live the rest of my ruined life."

"_Someone is using us,_" hissed Lucius, recovering a memory of slipping into St. Mungo's and taking the unconscious Crabbe from a hospital bed. "Can you tolerate that?"

Goyle frowned and said, "No, but I'll get out of this if I can and go home. I'll try to get Crabbe out too. The way I see it, the best revenge is to get away as quick as we can. I'm done with everything but my family."

"I'm Imperiused, and probably you are too," snapped Lucius in a low angry voice. "If I could be made to leave my home and kidnap you and Crabbe, what else can they make us do? We're going to die."

The thickset wizard stood up and walked back and forth a few times. "My son's a man, Malfoy. He's engaged to be married, he has a decent job. I was angry at first because the girl's a half-blood, but I was a fool. I want Gregory to be all right, to marry the bloody girl and give me a grandchild! My life's been good for nothing, but somehow my boy is managing. I don't want to ruin everything for him."

Startled, Lucius murmured, "Draco married a half-blood girl. They have a child, Goyle. I've been a grandfather for a year and I didn't know. I was furious, but if this is the end, I'll never see the child. I wanted to see her, but I was too proud. I've been an ass."

"Malfoy, can you fight it? Fight the Curse?" asked Goyle. "I never could before, but I wonder now. I'm still sick, but I've never been this determined before. _I will go home_."

Lucius began pacing again, finding that it helped him to think. He had been able to fight it to a certain extent in his younger days, but now he was tired, defeated and ashamed at having been used in such a way. His family had changed, something he would not have allowed if he had been present. But… Narcissa was stronger, more capable than before, yet she had not rejected him. She and Draco had taken care of him. Perhaps in rejecting his ideals, they were not rejecting him. What did he want for the rest of his life? Goyle knew what _he_ wanted, beyond any doubt. In that lay the key to fighting the Imperius Curse.

"Goyle, if they return, they believe we'll be sleeping until they are ready to use us."

The wizard nodded grimly, finding his own trail to pace in the cell.

Lucius went across to study Crabbe again, thinking on what Goyle had said. Without comment he returned to where he had lain on the floor. He was the only one of them who had a cloak. He grabbed it and placed it over the sick man, and then returned to pacing.

&&&&&&&&&

It was near midnight before the Snape household was quiet. Draco and Victoria had gone out to the small guest cottage, built years before to accommodate Zelda's older children on their visits. Knowing how few opportunities the couple had to be together of late, Zelda had offered it and Victoria had accepted gratefully, knowing how delighted Draco would be.

Severus called Rowena in from the snow and closed the door.

"Good night, Sweetie," said Zelda, kissing the dog's soft head and watching as she climbed up the stairs to sleep in Emmie's room.

They left a small light burning in the kitchen and went upstairs, finally able to rest. As they slipped under the covers, Zelda smiled.

"We're very lucky," she murmured, drawing him close and kissing his nose.

"We are," he agreed, tucking the comforter over her shoulder. "Good night, wife."

"Sleep well, husband."

&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa Malfoy lay awake long into the night. It was strange to sleep in a young boy's bedroom, a child she had never met. It was snug and comfortable, but among the adults, only she slept alone. It had not bothered her much in the recent years, as she kept to herself most of the time. But the eagerness in Draco's eyes at the prospect of being with his wife again was wonderful to see. And watching Severus with his wife was almost painful. Although they had not touched each other in the course of the evening, their eyes met frequently, as intimate as a kiss. Zelda Snape was a lucky woman, thought Narcissa, and it was a sad truth that she herself was a lonely one.


	11. A Blast From the Past

A Blast From the Past

Narcissa entered the kitchen early the next morning and found the Snapes hovering over _The Daily Prophet_. They looked up as she entered, appearing slightly guilty.

"Hello, Narcissa," said Zelda. "I hope you slept well. There's a nasty article about your husband in the paper, which makes me think something will happen soon."

"How bad is it?" she asked, dismayed.

The headline screamed:

_COMPASSION ABUSED! RELEASED DEATH EATER MALFOY KIDNAPS FORMER ASSOCIATES!_

There was a picture of Lucius Malfoy from his trial many years earlier, sneering defiantly. Narcissa sank into a chair and read the paper while Zelda poured her a cup of tea.

"We expect to hear from Shacklebolt soon," said Severus, working at the stove.

"Does Draco know yet?" she asked, feeling despair begin to seep into her.

"If you want, we can wake them up," offered Zelda.

Narcissa sighed. Draco was so good to her, but he'd been apart from his wife too much since Lucius was released.

"No, let them have a little more time."

"I expect the girls down next," Zelda said bracingly. "I never knew a one-year-old who had the sense to sleep late in the morning."

Brightening, Narcissa recalled the presence of little Alys. It was good to be with others while this grim plot unfolded. Her normally solitary life seemed cold and barren now, and this situation would be unbearable if she were alone.

Thudding was heard on the floor above them and Zelda said, "Right on schedule."

A few minutes later Beattie appeared first, then Emmie. The older girl was holding the bright-eyed toddler, who stared at the adults and then buried her face against Emmie's shoulder.

"She's so cute," exclaimed Emmie. "We changed her nappy."

"Good job," said Zelda. "Now let Alys see her grandmother and we'll make her some breakfast."

Narcissa held out her arms and took Alys. Zelda brought some toast, bits of fruit and sweet porridge, and when Alys was seated in a high chair, her grandmother enjoyed feeding her. When Draco and Victoria came through the back door, looking relaxed and happy, they found their tiny daughter eating breakfast for the amusement of an audience.

"Good morning," exclaimed Victoria, going to kiss her daughter's silky head. "Are you having fun, baby?"

The child bounced happily and reached for her mother's face. While Alys's admirers were occupied, Draco went to Severus, who was nearly finished cooking breakfast.

"Any news?" he asked quietly.

"The front page of the Daily Prophet," replied Severus. "On the table."

Draco took the paper and retreated to the corner, near the stove. He scowled as he read the article.

"It reminds me of the propaganda they used to print in Voldemort's time," he said, glancing worriedly over at his mother.

"Kingsley is escorting several Aurors to search Malfoy Manor this morning. Weasley will head the team and see if anything has been tampered with. Kingsley will be here shortly."

"Good. Thanks for letting us all stay. Mother seems better for having company."

Severus smiled faintly. "Since Emmie is quite infatuated with your daughter, it works well. It's odd to see my child playing mother to a baby."

"I thought her maternal instincts were reserved for frogs and eels," said Draco ironically.

"Please make yourself useful and set the table," said Severus, rolling his eyes. "Breakfast is ready."

&&&&&&&&&

Kingsley's arrival brought more disturbing news.

"They_discovered_ an elaborate collection of poisons in the floor under your bedroom," he told Narcissa. "Since I was present for the first sweep, I saw that compartment and it was empty then. Someone within the Ministry is playing games, in fact someone within our own office. So I have a very short list of people I can trust."

Draco and Narcissa looked at each other unhappily.

"Is it safe for me to return home? What happens if they return?" she asked in a low voice.

Kingsley grinned. "If you can wait until this evening, I'm going to switch the poisons with harmless potions and replace the bottles in the compartment. Then we'll watch to see what happens."

Severus and Zelda had watched quietly, after sending the girls upstairs with Alys and Victoria.

"Narcissa, I'm worried about what will happen to you, alone at Malfoy Manor," Zelda told her. "Why don't you set up wards around the place and come back to stay here until you know it's safe?"

"I don't want to impose on you," she said. "You've been so generous."

"Mother, Vic and Alys are staying here until I know it's safe for them. Aside from his obvious bigotry, if Father is under the Imperius, he is capable of anything."

"It can be arranged that only Lucius can enter the Manor, and an alarm will tell us if he's there. We shall Apparate there immediately in that case," said Severus.

"Is it safe for me to go home to collect some spare clothes and things?" she asked, finding it easy to concede.

"We'll go now," said Kingsley. "Then I'll be off to see if there are any clues to be found. Draco, will you come along?"

"Gladly," he said, relieved to know his entire family would be safe as they sorted out this mess.

They put on winter cloaks and left immediately, while their hosts watched them leave.

"She lives a lonely life, doesn't she?" asked Zelda, moving to put her arms around her husband's neck.

Their eyes met as she rubbed her nose against his. They had both lived long, lonely years before they found each other, and they could never take their marriage for granted.

"Though I despise socializing, I can't regret having her here," he said softly. "I doubt that her marriage gave Narcissa one hour of Lucius's complete attention. He was a wicked fool. I, on the other hand, was lucky enough to be taught what matters by you, my sweet girl."

His arms tightened around her and she sighed comfortably. They stayed in that embrace, savoring their closeness and knowing there would be little time for them to be alone that day.

&&&&&&&&&

The sound of a key in the lock gave Goyle and Malfoy the warning they needed to feign sleep, Malfoy having reluctantly removed his cloak form the comatose Crabbe. The door opened with a faint creak.

"Ah, they're still out cold," said a man's gravely voice. "Do we really need to wake them?"

"They must keep up their strength," cooed a woman's voice that was strangely familiar to Lucius. "When it is finished, if they are alive, they'll be left with evidence of their crimes and no memory of us. Set it all in the corner and step to the door. I shall revive them."

Looking cautiously, through nearly closed eyes, Lucius saw a tall, burly wizard's back as the man set down a large tray and then moved away.

"By tomorrow they'll be strong enough to do our work," said the woman, in a sweet, mock-compassionate voice. She pulled a small vial from her robes and poured the contents into Crabbe's slack mouth. Then she moved to the door and waved her wand.

There was a brilliant flash, the door slammed and Lucius felt a jolt that moved him to sit upright He stared over at Goyle, who had been similarly affected, but a groan from Crabbe drew their attention.

"Crabbe!" exclaimed Goyle, going to kneel by the wizard.

Lucius paused only to grab his cloak before joining them, and he was pleased to see that Goyle was conscious, although swaying perilously. His formerly heavy face was drawn and ghastly.

"Lie down again, Crabbe," he commanded, placing his cloak over the man.

"Where are we? What's happening?" he mumbled, looking dazed.

"We're trying to find that out, but you were near death, so you must regain your strength," said Lucius, putting his cloak over the man again. "We were released from Azkaban to be used as pawns, but we must fight it."

"I was at home," muttered Crabbe. "It was so long… I was sick, can't remember…"

Goyle was investigating the tray, which held a generous meal for three men, but he hesitated, saying, "Is it poisoned? I can't tell if potions are in it."

The smell of hot food filled the cold room, making Lucius more ravenous than he had been. He remembered the good meals that Narcissa had served to him and longed to be at home with her, safe. Then furious at his weakness, he joined Goyle.

"We need to eat if we are to try to fight this," he said firmly, dipping a finger into a bowl of hot soup, tasting it, and finding it savory and spicy.

"Strengthening Solution," he muttered. "They want us fit, so they believe their Imperius Curse is strong enough to control us. Did you recognize the witch, Goyle?"

The wizard shook his head, frowning. "She's a squat little thing, isn't she? No idea."

"Dolores Umbridge," said Lucius. "I've dealt with her before, long ago. She cares only for her status within the Ministry. I have no idea who the current Minister is, but she'll use us to gain power."

"What can she want us for?" asked Goyle.

"I assume we are to commit some crime and she will help to capture us after we have proven ourselves to be vicious criminals. Since she is unaware that we know, she thinks we'll be unable to explain our actions."

"Or that no one will believe us," snapped Goyle. "Do you think we can eat this? It might help Crabbe get stronger."

Lucius groaned, realizing he was right. Things were worse than he had believed and he doubted that Crabbe would be able to resist the Imperius Curse, even if he and Goyle could manage it.

"Give him some soup," he growled.

He began pacing irritably as Goyle brought food to Crabbe and helped him to eat. The whole damned world, as he'd known it was changing. Here was a former Death Eater showing compassion for a dying man who could only hold them back in their bid to escape. And he, Lucius Malfoy, was a pawn in a game of political intrigue, rather than the master of the game. He was penniless, wandless and barely recovered from prison fever himself. Having mulled over his plight, he realized that for the first time, Goyle had reached the only logical conclusion before he had. They would both fight this and return to their wives, holding on to what was good in their lives.

"Eat something, Malfoy," Goyle said softly. "Whatever comes, we must fight this."

Lucius paused to remember who he was and suffer a moment of complete outrage at this indignity. But he carried the entire tray of food over to where Crabbe lay, and sat down on the floor to discuss what was to come with his companions.

&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa prepared for bed that evening, feeling more comfortable than before about being in Severus's home. The day's activities had been a complete change from her normal quiet days. Once Draco and Severus had left, it was a house full of women. Zelda Snape had been a teacher for years and was schooling her own daughter as well as Harry Potter's. Narcissa was startled to learn that Severus and his wife were godparents to the little girl. Draco used to tell her how Severus and young Potter hated each other, when they were student and teacher. Things certainly turned out differently as time passed, she thought. The children were lively and little Alys was adorable.

As she drifted toward sleep, Narcissa wondered where Lucius was, if he was all right, and if he was thinking of her. She sighed. It was too painful to recall the dreadful years of her marriage. Blinded by status and her own naïveté, she had married a man who rarely saw who she was, who was completely absorbed by his relationship to the Dark Lord. But only since her years in counseling did she realize perhaps she'd deserved better. Now, well over fifty, she wished she had someone to love, who loved her as she was. The old Lucius was not capable of it. This new Lucius… She didn't know, but unless he returned, she never would know.


	12. Lucius

Lucius

It was a full day before the former Death Eaters actually met their captors. They used the time to rest and discuss how they would deal with whatever came next. Crabbe grew stronger once he was given food. The Strengthening Solution in the soup gave what Lucius recognized as an exaggerated sense of strength and power. It would undoubtedly be an advantage to their enemies.

"What was it like for both of you, going home from Azkaban?" asked Crabbe, weary of discussing tactics that might be fruitless. "My wife was so much older looking than the last time I saw her. We were gone for a long time."

"Our sons are grown men," said Goyle. "Gregory's a bloody librarian, of all things. I didn't even know he could read!"

"Vincent works at Hogwarts," said Crabbe weakly. "He kept watching like he thought I'd kill him when he told me."

Lucius was silent, embarrassed to admit that Draco had avoided telling him of his work. When pressed, Narcissa had said briefly that Draco worked at St. Mungo's. It was a lowly thing for a Malfoy to have a common job, but the icy gleam in his son's eyes showed that his dissenting opinion would not be welcome.

"Narcissa looked exactly the same. I could have forgotten any time had passed at all, except I look like a ghoul. I'm surprised she could bear to look at me," he muttered. "But enough of this. Crabbe, are you strong enough to fight?"

The heavy-featured man scoffed dully. "I doubt I can stand. But I want to be free of this, like Goyle does."

"Rest a short time then and we'll see if you can walk after that," said Lucius. "We'll all rest."

He went to the spot where he had slept earlier and flung himself down, trying to ignore the cold. As he drifted into fitful sleep he thought of again of Narcissa. He had abused her terribly years ago, yet she had not divorced him while he was in prison. He wondered if she would take him back. The memory of her apprehension, yet her willingness to hold him while he slept, sent a wave of longing through his body. He wanted her, wanted to be her husband again if she would have him after the evil he had done to her in the past.

The sound of the heavy door opening woke Lucius from a dream of being home at Malfoy Manor. He froze, and although his body was buzzing with energy, he moved slowly as though groggy. He opened his eyes to see Dolores Umbridge entering their prison.

"Good day, Lucius," she said is her girlish, high voice. "I suppose you wonder what you are doing here."

She disregarded Goyle and Crabbe, but Lucius was aware that they were awake and watching the woman.

"Madam Umbridge," he said, rising to his feet and striving for his old suave manner. He swayed slightly and saw glee in her eyes at his feigned weakness. "What do you want and how did we get here?"

She simpered, a most repulsive sight.

"You're going to return to your evil ways, dear Lucius, and you kidnapped your old comrades to assist you. Fortunately, a clever Ministry official will stop you, with the help of several dedicated Aurors. Out of our society's deep gratitude to me, I shall be made the next Minister of Magic."

"You?" he sneered, struggling to recover his old mannerisms. "Why would you believe I am interested in helping you?"

"Actually, I don't care. You and your cohorts are expendable, and I regret to say that none of you will survive your crime spree."

Lucius glared haughtily down his nose at her. "I see no reason for my cooperation then."

Her wide mouth formed what might have been a smile, except for the spite shining in her beady eyes.

"I think you will," she said sweetly, pointing her wand at Crabbe.

The wizard, who had been deathly ill a short time ago, leaped to his feet and attacked Goyle. He wrapped his beefy hands around his friend's neck and choked him, a blank look in his eyes as Goyle struggled fruitlessly against him.

"Stop!" shouted Lucius, striding over and attempting to loosen Crabbe's death grip.

Instantly Crabbe's hands fell to his side and he sagged to the floor. Goyle also fell to the floor, gasping pitifully. Dolores Umbridge lowered her wand, smiling pleasantly at them.

"The Imperius!" exclaimed Lucius, pretending surprise and outrage. "What will you gain by this?"

"I shall show the weakness of that doddering Scrimgeour, and become the first female Minister of Magic in nearly two hundred years," she proclaimed. "Your crime spree, the fact that danger is still with us, will drive the liberals from power. We need greater control of the fringe elements of our society and I shall make that happen."

Lucius looked down at his own hands, realizing this was the greatest challenge of his life. He needed time to think.

"Perhaps_I_ can be of more value than you think," he told her coolly.

She looked slowly from him to the other prisoners, still recovering from her recent treatment, and smiled nastily.

"I have some time to consider, my dear Lucius. But you must convince me that you have real value to me. Until tomorrow."

She turned swiftly and headed for the door, which opened quickly to allow her to depart. Lucius remained in place for a moment before going to the door and putting his ear to it. There was no sound, although he strained to hear if there were listeners. Finally he turned to the others and found them staring balefully at him.

"Selling us out already, I see," snarled Crabbe, having managed to sit up again, but no more.

Of course they would believe that, he thought unhappily, although he had not meant it when he made an offer to Umbridge out of desperation. They had known him too long and too well. They must doubt him.

"No," he exclaimed fiercely. "I swear to you we will get out of this together or die together trying."

The pair stared intently at him and he looked back at them, wishing he had some credit for honesty.

"I know what you must think. In the past, I would have done it, and you have no reason to trust me now. But I want to go home to my wife, as you do."

"We have little choice but to trust you, Malfoy," said Goyle. "Especially since I wasn't expecting the Imperius to be used then. Crabbe nearly killed me."

Crabbe looked so defeated and pathetic that it was painful to see.

"I wasn't expecting it," he said heavily. "I – I'm sorry Goyle. I'll do better next time."

The pair looked intently at each other for long minutes, while Lucius simply watched them. They understood each other and had far greater trust in each other than in him. If they did not all help each other, he doubted they could fight against Umbridge's plan. Humility was a new and vile sensation. If he had not been home briefly, with Narcissa, he might not have stooped so low. But life might be better than death if he had his home and his wife. Finally they turned to him, but there was no confidence in them.

"We're going to fight it. I doubt you mean what you say, but I hope you do," said Goyle grimly. "If you betray us, we'll die and you may not make it. I don't trust that runty little toad and I think you'd be an arrogant fool to do it. But we can't stop you from doing whatever you want to."

Lucius closed his eyes. It was a revelation to see what they thought of him, now when they had nothing to lose. Opposing an evil power grab was him a rotten sensation. Umbridge was playing the game he had formerly played so well, while he was stripped of nobility and power and scrabbling in filth like an animal for survival by the side of those he had thought inferior. Yet they were now truly his allies and already he had learned something from them about what mattered. He went to where they sat and lowered himself to kneel at their level.

"You have little reason to believe me," he told them grimly. "But I will not turn to that wretched witch. I wish to go home. We shall all escape or I'll die in the attempt. My word as a Malfoy on it."

He held out his hand to them and first Goyle and then Crabbe clasped it firmly.

"Rest now, Crabbe," he said. "You'll need all of your strength to fight the curse. I must now figure out what tale to spin for Madam Umbridge."

He rose and caught Goyle's eye, signaling him to follow. It seemed that the Imperius had weakened Crabbe even more. He waited in the far corner of the cell until Goyle rose and joined him.

"Are you all right?" asked Lucius.

Such a question coming from Malfoy was unprecedented. Goyle wondered if this amazing change in the wizard could be real.

"I'm fine," he said. "But Crabbe was unprepared to fight the Imperius and he'll need to prepare himself."

They paced back and forth for a time, each lost in thought.

"We must time our resistance carefully," said Lucius softly. "Not before we are out of this cell. I wonder if they'll give us wands."

"They think we'll be under the Imperius, and if we're going to look like criminals, we'll have to have something." Goyle paused and said, "If you make it and I don't, will you tell my wife I'm sorry? I wish I'd done better by her. She's a good woman and I gave her a hard life."

Lucius nodded curtly and kept pacing. Suddenly he said, "If I don't survive this, tell my wife the same thing. Tell her I wish it had been different."

Goyle nodded. There was really not much more to say. But the fact that Malfoy seemed to regret the way he'd treated his wife too made him hope they would not be betrayed.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy's thoughts never strayed far from his father, wondering what was happening to him and when they would hear of him again. The past days had been uneventful, except for the wretched news articles that plagued them. Michael had advised him to read all of it, so he would know the worst, and then put it from his mind as much as possible. It was good advice, but difficult to do. He worried about his mother too.

&&&&&&&&&&

Narcissa had settled in fairly comfortably with the Snapes, and since she was there, Victoria was able to return to work, knowing Alys was well cared for. Draco escorted his wife to work and made her swear not to leave St. Mungo's without him. Narcissa was worried about her husband's fate, but she was gradually coming to enjoy being among so many people, and she adored caring for Alys.

"Hello, my darling baby," she cooed as she went to pick Alys up from her nap.

Alys was waiting, bouncing with delight. When her grandmother picked her up, the toddler hugged her tight, bringing tears of happiness to Narcissa's eyes. Life _was_ good, she thought, filled with gratitude. She changed Alys's nappy and then carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Allie!" exclaimed Emmie, leaping to her feet and kissing the soft little cheek.

Alys beamed at her, patting her face affectionately.

"Finish your parchment while I give her something to eat, and then it will be time for her to play," said Narcissa. "We'll make dinner in about an hour."

Harry Potter had escorted Zelda to Hogwarts for the afternoon, leaving Narcissa in charge of the house. This evidence of Zelda's trust made Narcissa feel useful and trusted. Emelie Snape was a fun loving, clever child, and it was easy to be here with her. She put Alys in a high chair and set a cup of milk before her. She brought some fruit and biscuits and sat down to keep the child company while she ate.

Emmie spent the next twenty minutes writing intently, pausing only to consult the open books around her. Finally she laid down her pen and said, "I'm finished. Dad and Mum will look at it tonight after supper."

She gathered her study materials together and carried them out of the room. Returning, she came to smile at Alys.

"Are you almost finished eating, Allie?" she asked.

Alys pounded the table with one hand, shoving a bit of pear into her mouth with the other.

"She's so cute, isn't she?" the girl asked, turning to Narcissa.

"Lovely," replied the proud grandmother. "Next week will be her first birthday, and I can't believe how fast it's gone. She'll be grown up in no time."

"Grownups always say that," said Emmie. "But I think it's wrong. It's taking forever for me to be old enough to start school. I miss Alaric being here a lot."

"Will you go in the fall?"

Emmie nodded. "Mum's sad, because I'm her baby, and she says the idea makes her feel old."

"I know how she feels," said Narcissa with a sad smile. "It seems just yesterday that Draco was tiny, but now he's a grown man with his own child."

Narcissa washed Alys's hands and face. She went to the sitting room and put her on the floor, where Emmie had put toys around on the floor, and sat down. The next hour was a delight. Narcissa forgot her worries and enjoyed playing with children.

They heard sounds at the front door and Zelda entered the sitting room.

"Good afternoon," she said cheerfully. "How deliciously peaceful it is here."

Emmie went to her and hugged her, followed by Rowena, who had been dozing by the hearth.

"I finished my schoolwork. Are we going to eat supper soon?" she asked.

"I was planning to make dinner now," said Narcissa.

"If Emmie and Rowena will take care of Alys, why don't we do it together?" she asked. "Severus should be back in about half an hour. Will Draco and Vic be back at the usual time?"

"I think so," said Narcissa. "We can have everything finished before they all get here."

"We'll be fine, Mum," said Emmie. "Call us when it's time to eat."

The women went to the kitchen and began assembling the meal. Narcissa noticed that Zelda began cutting up vegetables with a knife.

"Why don't you use magic to do that?" she asked curiously.

Zelda smiled ruefully. "I forgot that you don't know. Um, Severus worries that people will be hateful, so I don't often mention it, but I'm a Muggle, Narcissa."


	13. Severus’s Hypothesis

Ch Thirteen

Severus's Hypothesis

Narcissa's jaw dropped and she stared at Zelda, who gazed back sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she said softly. "I've been with Severus for over twelve years, so I've gotten more used to the way things are. But I know it still matters."

"You work at Hogwarts! There are Muggle repelling charms on it, so you shouldn't be able to go there!"

"The first time I went, it was at the invitation of the Headmistress, and since then, I've had no trouble entering Hogwarts. And I do teach Muggle Studies. Of course, I generally go with Severus, or Harry escorts me. Draco's been my escort occasionally too." Zelda picked up the knife and began resolutely cutting vegetables again.

"Zelda, I'm terribly sorry. What I said was unforgivably rude," Narcissa said. "It doesn't matter… I, um, my family was terrible and I never met any Muggles. Please forgive me."

She held out a slender hand, her eyes full of remorse. When Zelda took it, she squeezed it between both of hers.

"You've been so good to Draco. You and Severus were there for him when he needed friends and I'll never forget it. I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you. Draco and Harry have been adamant that we not mention it. Their friends know and have been really wonderful to me," said Zelda. "Draco, Gregory and Vincent have known since the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts."

Narcissa's eyes grew wide. "Their families…" she said haltingly.

"I know," said Zelda. "But Severus and I have no interest in mingling with wizard society outside of Hogwarts. We have a few good friends, and of course my children and their families, but they live far from here. Our life together is our own business."

"You have other children?"

"I had an early, wretched marriage that ended in divorce," Zelda said quietly. "I have a son and daughter from that marriage. We see them as often as we can."

"Didn't Severus mind that you were married before? Divorce is rare in wizarding families," said Narcissa.

Zelda sighed ruefully. "I come from the middle of Muggle America. My marriage ended badly. I was divorced for many years before I found Severus. We had little hope of a future together when we met, but we couldn't help loving each other. I worried about it, but he never did."

"You make him happy. It's good to see you together," she mused. "And you're a Muggle. Perhaps it really doesn't matter."

"I thought it must be better for him to be with a witch, but he got quite upset when I told him my feeling. He's the best person I know," said Zelda. "We both had a rough start in life, but we're incredibly lucky to be together now."

"I never imagined him as a married man, but after meeting you and your daughter, I realize how sad it would be if he hadn't found you."

"Thank you," said Zelda, smiling shyly. "I suppose we should get back to cooking, since everyone will be back soon."

With an efficient combination of Muggle and magical cooking, the meal was soon simmering on the stove and the table set. The sound of the front door opening told them that it was just in time. They went to greet the new arrivals and discovered Draco and Victoria hanging up their snow-encrusted cloaks in the hall.

"Good evening, children," said Narcissa, going to kiss her son. "I hope you both had a good day."

"It was hectic," said Victoria. "Since I won't go back to work full time until Alys is much older, everything's a bit confused. But they found plenty for me to do."

"We're expecting extra company, so I hope there's plenty to eat. Michael and Kingsley have invited themselves for supper," announced Draco with a smirk.

Zelda rolled her eyes, even as she chuckled. "Enlarge the table, please," she said to him. "After you've greeted your gifted daughter, of course."

They all went to the drawing room, where Emmie was sitting in the big armchair with Alys in her lap, reading her a story. Both girls looked up and Alys shrieked happily.

"Mamamama!" she said, beaming and holding her arms up.

"Hello, my angel," said Victoria, picking her up. "Hi, Emmie. Has she been behaving herself?"

"Allie's the best little girl ever," she replied, smiling. "I changed her nappy and she helped me do it. She's so smart."

"Just like her father," murmured Draco, coming to kiss his daughter's fluffy hair. "Hello, my little genius."

Narcissa watched her son with his family and she wanted to weep at how happy the sight made her. The days when Voldemort had haunted their lives seemed like a long-ago nightmare.

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Kingsley and Michael. Zelda went to meet them and took their cloaks to hang up.

"Michael!" exclaimed Emmie, running to hug him. "Are we having a party? Is Daddy coming home soon?"

Zelda paused in greeting Kingsley and said, "Yeah! Is he coming home soon?"

"I hope so," said Michael. "It looks like a party, doesn't it? But don't tell your dad or he'll turn around and leave. You know he hates parties."

Emmie grinned at her mother, who chuckled as the door opened once more to admit Severus. She gave her father an impulsive kiss and hugged him fiercely.

"Escort Michael to the kitchen so he can check on dinner, Em," said Zelda. "Your father and I will be there in a minute."

She studied her newly arrived husband and said, "We have about one minute for me to do this." She slipped inside his heavy cloak and put her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Even with a house full of pests, it's good to be home," he murmured into her soft hair. "Kiss me, wife."

She put her face up to kiss him, her eyes glittering ironically. "I just told Narcissa that I'm a Muggle," she said softly.

His body tensed and he held her closer. "Ah, logically I believe it's safe, but it's difficult for me to be logical about your safety."

Zelda pressed her face against his neck, inhaling deeply.

"I think it's okay. I hope so," she murmured, kissing his lips softly. "I missed you today, Sev."

Their eyes met and they remained there motionless, holding each other. Finally Zelda sighed.

"We have a houseful of guests and supper's ready," she told him.

"You don't seem happy about socializing this evening," he said, frowning slightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, but I miss our peaceful life. Drama gives me a headache and I'd like some time to snuggle with you. For months at a time we go along normally, but in times of stress, I feel so needy again."

"I never thought I'd hear you admit it," he whispered, caressing her cheek. "I'm very tired and I think you must be starting a headache. We'll go to bed early tonight."

She smiled wistfully and watched him hang up his cloak. Then, hand in hand, they went to join the others.

* * *

During the meal, the presence of Emmie prevented discussion of serious topics, but finally she went to help Victoria prepare Alys for bed and all eyes turned to Kingsley.

"I've learned absolutely nothing," he said, frowning faintly. "There are no unusual crimes, no unusual activities anywhere in the wizarding world and my usual sources of information have nothing for me. It's unsettling."

"So we have no idea where to look for them," said Severus. "But we can be sure that something will happen, and probably soon."

"Umbridge managed to get them released, so I'm trying to understand the spiteful workings of a corrupt bureaucratic climber," said Kingsley. "She was away from her office this afternoon. I've asked Ron to try to find her and watch her closely. There are others in the Ministry, even among the Aurors, who share her extremist views, so I'm lucky to have someone I can trust."

"But she was never a Death Eater," exclaimed Narcissa.

"Plenty of complete idiots are in positions of power, who were never Death Eaters," said Draco dryly. "There are still two or three bigots who try periodically to stir people up against Michael's presence at St. Mungo's."

She glanced over at the Muggle man, who shrugged casually. "It's hard to imagine anyone who can resist my fatal charm, but there it is…"

Draco's scowl showed Narcissa how much her son cared for this man. She hoped that the Muggle man would be safe and well, to spare her son more grief. She realized that she, a Black and a Malfoy, also wanted Zelda to be safe. The idea of caring about Muggles was new to her, but Severus had protected Draco when no one else was there. She must be willing to learn from him how to overcome the prejudices of her earlier life.

"Hogwarts," muttered Severus with a sudden start. "I believe they'll attack the school. It's an obvious target."

"Why?" asked Kingsley, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the black-eyed wizard.

Startled by his own hasty statement, Severus collected his thoughts for a moment before he replied.

"Hogwarts was central in stopping the Dark Lord, and the school's prestige has grown greater than ever since that time," he said slowly. "Dolores Umbridge has never forgotten her humiliation there. As she pursues prominence in the Ministry, she wishes to make Hogwarts weak. She hates Minerva, she hates most of the staff and she loathes students."

"She hates you too," said Draco. "But what good would it do if three old Death Eaters attacked the school? It makes no sense."

"Have you forgotten you're a Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus mockingly. "If one wishes to increase the power of the Ministry over the British Wizarding world, then Hogwarts must be weakened and discredited. A failure to defend the school would discredit Minerva and the staff, allowing the Ministry to take control."

"It'll be soon," mused Kingsley his dark eyes narrowing in thought. "I'm not sure which side most Aurors are on, and Scrimgeour is useless. He's lost control. We should alert Minerva immediately, but not the Ministry. Otherwise we may find Aurors fighting Aurors in the grounds of Hogwarts."

"What about the students?" asked Zelda grimly, compulsively pleating a fold of her robes between her fingers.

"The staff will protect them, and we'll station other defenders there for a few days. They'll be protected," said Severus. "This is merely a possibility, but Hogwarts must be safeguarded."

"I should be there," said Narcissa. "I can try to help Lucius fight against the Imperius."

Draco scowled, doubting his father capable of good intention, but knew he must be there too. "Greg and Vincent will help."

"Harry will help," said Zelda. "How soon will you prepare?"

Victoria entered the kitchen and sat back down next to Draco. "Prepare for what?" she asked coolly.

"Where is Emmie?" asked Severus, glancing suspiciously back at the darkened hall.

"We talked for a while and then I tucked her into bed with a book. She decided she should stay up there, in case Alys needs her."

Severus pulled his wand and cast a _Muffliato_ charm on the hallway.

"We believe that Hogwarts is the target of Umbridge's plot," he told the witch. "I'll Floo to Hogwarts shortly and speak with Minerva."

"We'll make a list of people we can trust to guard the school and work out a schedule. I'm willing to take up guarding Hogwarts tonight," said Kingsley. "I'll have Ron try to find out how many Ministry people might be helping Umbridge tomorrow."

"Come with me now, Kinglsey," said Severus as he rose to his feet. Turning to Narcissa, he added, "You're right. You should be there in case Lucius will respond to your presence, but tomorrow. I'll return here with a plan and a schedule for defenders."

Michael watched them intently, a faraway look in his eyes. Recollecting himself, he murmured, "I'll wait here for you, King. Severus, we'll contact Harry and Ginny so they can be part of the planning. You have two households here with young children to protect."

"Bill and George will help at Hogwarts," said Zelda abruptly. "You should contact them."

Severus paused as he was heading for the hall. Her voice was taut with anxiety and she was looking down at her hands. She was helpless against magical attack and he wondered if he should send her to stay with Lily or Elijah until this was settled. If anything happened to her… He glanced meaningfully at Kingsley, who stopped in his tracks.

"Zelda," he murmured, going to her side. He held out a hand to her and she took it, rising to stand by him. "Come with me."

The rest of them watched the pair as they left the kitchen, realizing this could not wait. Kingsley sat back down at the table and said, "Draco, contact Vince and Greg immediately and explain the situation. We'll need them."

"Shall I have them come here?" he asked.

"Yes," said Michael. "Until we're sure who should know, this is the best place to discuss our plans." He noticed Narcissa watching him in surprise and said, "It's fine with Zelda and Severus. I won't ask them now, because they have to work out something important."

"He wants to convince her to leave, doesn't he?" asked Victoria irritably. "Women and children first, and all that old-fashioned rubbish. But she won't go. I'm sure of that."

Michael chuckled. "That's exactly the way things will happen, but they need to go through the motions anyway. And you know it's not just because she's a woman. I'll be sitting this situation out too, you know. My special skill is not something I'm willing to try with students in the castle. Besides, shooting Dolores Umbridge before she has a trial might irritate the Ministry."

"Or you might be the first Muggle in history to be awarded the Order of Merlin," quipped Draco, his eyes glinting with cynical humor.

They all laughed, easing the tension in the room, and Draco decided to immediately contact the others. He kissed Victoria and smiled at his mother.

"I'll be back in no time," he told her. "It'll be all right, Mother."

As he strode purposely from the room, she wondered how that could possible be true.

* * *

Severus led Zelda into the empty sitting room, hating what he must say. He drew her close and she put her arms around him.

"Forget it. I'm not going anywhere, Severus," she said softly as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want to be apart from you, but you and Emmie must be safe. Please," he whispered.

She led him to the couch and he sat down, pulling her into his lap. The thought of being without his family chilled him to the core, causing him to flashback to his miserable early years. The touch of her hand on his cheek warmed him and he held her close, gradually relaxing in her embrace. He sighed faintly and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I had to try," he said.

"Unless you force me, I won't go," she reminded him. "You've said you'll never force me."

He looked intently into her eyes, wishing he could make her leave until the situation was resolved. But the fact of her inability to do magic made him unable to take advantage. He must respect her decision.

"Nor will I treat you like a child or an idiot because you cannot use a wand."

"I'm sick at the thought of the students," she whispered. "Alaric's there too. Can they be protected?"

"Shall I bring him home to stay with you and Emmie until this is over?" he asked.

The faint crackle of the fire was the only sound for a moment. He knew what she would say, but they must go through the motions again.

"The others can't go home, and Al would be outraged if you made him come home." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily. "They all must be kept safe. I'll worry, but he needs to be there and I need to be here."

"I'd Apparate you and Emmie to safety, but I'm selfish enough to want you both here with me," he said, smiling faintly as she ran her caressing fingers through his hair. "I'll strengthen the wards again, and Potter will help me."

"It's nothing compared with what you did before I met you, but hate having you go into danger."

He studied her closely, knowing she would worry, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not alone in this. I'll go speak to Minerva with Kingsley, but I'll return home. We'll make our arrangements and then there's nothing to do but wait."

"I wish I could help," she murmured. "I feel useless."

"You'll be keeping Emmie safe," he growled softly. "Nothing is more important than that. If Potter and Ginny are to help us, you'll likely need to care for their children too."

Zelda sighed sadly. "Extremely important, I know. But at times when magic is required, I feel more marginal than usual. I'll get over it."

Severus kissed the tip of her nose and held her firmly against his chest for a long moment.

She looked into his black eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll stop whining now. Go to Minerva and make your magical plans. I assume we'll have more company tonight, so I'll go and make coffee."


	14. It’s All About Hogwarts

It's All About Hogwarts

Severus stepped out of the Floo in the Headmistress's office and immediately moved aside so Kingsley could follow him. He nodded a curt greeting to his old teacher. Minerva McGonagall was seated at her desk, looking curiously at them.

"What is so important that you cannot wait until the morning?" she asked, gazing curiously at the wizards. "Is something wrong?"

Kingsley stepped into the office and the wizards approached the desk.

"Hello, Minerva. We fear Hogwarts will once more be under attack and wish to offer assistance," he said abruptly. "Sorry to disrupt your evening, but this is urgent."

"Sit down, friends," she said. "Please explain."

"You are aware of the missing former Death Eaters," said Severus. "Their release from Azkaban was arranged by Dolores Umbridge, and it seems she has now kidnapped them. We believe she wishes to discredit the current Minister of Magic and Hogwarts too, by arranging some kind of attack by her Imperiused captives. It may come soon, so we're here to offer our assistance in arranging an effective defense."

The Headmistress was a shrewd woman, and she knew these wizards too well to dismiss their tale.

"I'll call a meeting of the staff immediately and institute patrols of the castle and grounds," she told them. "Will we have reinforcements, Kingsley?"

"The Ministry is divided and there are not many I'll trust with this. But I'll stay tonight, Minerva, and we're organizing more reinforcements for the morning," said Kingsley. "We have Draco, Victoria, and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle. We plan to contact the other Weasleys, Tonks and Lupin. Perhaps more."

"How soon must we expect an attack?" she asked grimly.

"It could happen any time, but likely in the next couple of days," Severus replied. "I'll return as soon as possible, but I must reinforce the wards on the cottage immediately."

"Of course, Severus. We'll manage until the morning without you. Is there anything else I should know before you leave us?"

He shook his head. "We only realized that an attack on Hogwarts is likely a short time ago. We'll investigate to the best of our ability, but the school must be protected immediately. I'll see you both in the morning."

He strode to the hearth and reached for the box of Floo powder. He glanced once more back at the Headmistress and the Auror, already speaking seriously together. He threw the powder down into the flames, turning them green, said, "Snape Cottage," and stepped through to his own home.

* * *

Severus discovered that the crowd in his kitchen had grown significantly during his absence. The Potters, Crabbe, Goyle and assorted Weasleys were seated around the enlarged kitchen table, in addition to Zelda and the others who had been present earlier. He nodded to the assembled group as he sat down next to his wife.

"Minerva and Kingsley are speaking to the staff, arranging patrols. Kingsley will stay at the castle tonight. The rest of you who will stay at Hogwarts will go in the morning," he said. "Rather than continue searching, it's more practical if we wait for them to appear."

"Mother, Greg and I will all stay at Hogwarts, so we can help. Crabbe says there's no problem finding quarters," said Draco. "Vic and Alys will stay here with Zelda."

Vincent Crabbe had followed up his seventh year at Hogwarts by becoming Hagrid's apprentice, a job arranged by Minerva to keep the young man safe from his family's Dark connections. He had the support of the Snapes during the following years, and over the years he took on various jobs around the castle. His academic shortcomings were unfortunate, but Zelda had tutored both Crabbe and Goyle. When Goyle moved away to London, Crabbe had stayed at Hogwarts. He assisted Hagrid with grounds keeping and Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Two years earlier, when Madam Hooch retired, Crabbe became the flying instructor and supervised the school Quidditch program. He had found a home at Hogwarts, although he was still very diffident outside the structured setting of the school.

"The Headmistress will be glad to have you at Hogwarts for as long as necessary," he said in a deep, low voice. "Professor Snape, I think the dungeon guest rooms near your quarters would be most practical."

Snape nodded approvingly. "We'll work out a means of communication tomorrow, as well as a schedule for patrols." He turned and looked intently at Harry. "As soon as daylight returns, we must strengthen the wards."

Harry nodded, looking grim. During the years that the two families had been neighbors, wards that covered both cottages and the land between them had protected the Snape and Potter homes. This was done so the children could go between them in safety. The wards were evaluated and strengthened yearly by Severus, Kingsley, Harry and Ginny, and had grown formidable. But given this new threat, once more the wizards would add their magic to the protections.

"We'll help," offered Victoria. "The children are here, so I want to add what I can. Draco will help too."

Draco nodded. His eyes met Harry's with an ironic smile, which Harry returned.

"Brings it all back, doesn't it?" asked Harry softly, glancing down into his teacup.

"Where are the boys?" asked his childhood nemesis. "It's too quiet for them to be here."

Ginny grinned. "They'll be staying with George's family for a few days. Beattie will stay here, but Zelda doesn't need to wear herself out trying to keep those two from destroying everything in sight. They're Fred and George all over again."

As people decided where they would be during this crisis, Michael Fletcher watched without comment. He would stay behind with Zelda and the children. It made sense to let those with magical ability deal with this, but he was frustrated. It went against everything in him to stay behind and let others deal with trouble, but Zelda needed him. Although she managed to appear calm and reasonable, she was terrified for Severus, her children and friends. He smiled cynically at the group. He loved them all, but it seemed they'd sit here all night unless someone prodded them into motion.

"Shall I take the couch, Zel?" he asked lightly, rising to his feet. "It's past my bedtime."

Severus smirked, realizing that once more his friend was managing them. There really was nothing more to be accomplished this night, and they needed rest, so Michael was effectively dispersing the group.

"I think the shed will be adequate for you," he murmured. "Come along and I'll move the bins aside."

He led the older man into the hall and paused thoughtfully. Then, pointing his wand, he added a temporary room. Opening the door, Michael saw a small room much like his room at the cabin they shared back in America.

"Nice," he murmured.

"Are you carrying a gun?" asked Severus softly.

"Nothing showy," he replied, sliding a small, sleek handgun out of his pocket. "It gives me the element of surprise and one or two shots before the game is up."

Severus nodded. "Don't leave Zelda and the children for any reason until this is finished."

Michael squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "You know I won't leave them."

"I know."

Severus trusted his friend as much as he trusted his wife, and knew that Michael would protect his family.

"They should break the party up now. Forget all of this and take care of Zel. She's fretting about you and Alaric. I'll see you in the morning."

Severus smiled as he returned to the kitchen. He discovered that the group was breaking up, making plans to meet again in the morning. He caught Ginny Potter's eye and drew her aside.

"Michael will be here with Zelda, Victoria and the children. Is that adequate? We don't wish you to worry about Beattie."

Ginny's eyes twinkled and impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed his lined cheek.

"I chose the best possible godparents for my daughter," she whispered. "We'll be checking in here too, and we trust you with all of them. Thank you."

A slight flush crept appeared on his face and searching for a change of subject, murmured, "The wards on our homes will soon rival those of Hogwarts, you know."

"I hope so," she replied. "You know, old Death Eaters are bad enough, but we're getting pulled into bloody Ministry politics too, and I loathe those corrupt bastards. We can't be too careful."

"Language, Mrs. Potter," murmured Harry. "Remember that you're the mother of young children."

He put his arm around his wife's shoulders, meeting Severus's eyes with a faint smile. "We'll be back at sunrise to reinforce the wards. Ron and Hermione will be back, and probably most of Ginny's family. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Get some rest," said Severus. "Lucius is still full of tricks, but he's weak and ill. But if dear Dolores is involved, there's no telling how many we'll be dealing with." He sighed irritably. "The entire Weasley clan? I suppose the least we can do is feed them, since they're adding to our protections."

Ginny laughed. "They_ are_ a hungry lot. Why don't we call on Dobby? There's no need for you and Zelda to feed the masses all by yourselves."

"An excellent idea. Perhaps I'll find an excuse for him to stay here. He is very protective of Zelda."

"How will Narcissa feel about seeing her former family slave again? Does she know he's still around?" asked Harry.

"I doubt she'll care," Severus replied. "She is not Lucius, you know. Dobby's existence doesn't bother Draco."

"At first he was pretty uncomfortable," said Harry. "But it's not important, I guess. We'll be off then."

"Leaving so soon?" asked Zelda suggestively. "Our guests are all gone, for now. We'll see you in the morning. And thanks for letting Beattie stay tonight. Emmie would be a real pain if she got bored and lonely in the middle of all this."

"Our pleasure," said Harry, hugging her firmly. "See you tomorrow. And thanks for taking Dobby off our hands. He still pops in to our house to help The Great Harry Potter a couple of times a week. We'll enjoy a break from him."

Hastily he escorted Ginny to the door and they were gone before Severus could speak again. But he could feel his old professor's gaze following him as they left the cottage. They never spoke of their long, complicated relationship, but the presence of Severus Snape in his life was immensely comforting.

Severus and Zelda watched them as they left the house and Apparated back to their own home.

"Alone at last," said Zelda. "We can't have that early night, but I hope you're still in the mood for snuggling. I think you know I'm feeling a little stressed."

Severus pointed his wand around the kitchen, cleaning up and turning off the lights. With pleasure he made sure the doors were secured, then put his arm around her and turned her toward the stairs.

"Come along, wife," he growled softly. "I require your undivided attention."

Zelda sighed, relaxing briefly against him. "Finally," she murmured, reaching up to undo his collar buttons. "It's been a terribly long day."

They went upstairs together, holding hands.

* * *

Sitting on the icy floor in complete darkness, Lucius, Goyle and Crabbe conferred in hushed voices. They were all chilled and slightly feverish, Crabbe still the weakest of them.

"It will happen soon, I think," said Lucius. "Whatever happens, we must not use Dark magic or we'll be kissing the rest of our lives goodbye."

Crabbe snorted. "Are we supposed to behave like stupid children? If we're fighting the Imperius, how can we only use Ministry-bloody-approved spells? We'll be going on instinct, Malfoy, and it could get us killed!"

"Would you rather go home to your wife, or back to prison?" hissed Goyle. "The odds against us are huge, but we must try. We don't know what she intends to do with us, but if we hurt or kill innocent people, we'll be killed on the spot."

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. He had talked enough with Narcissa after his release to know that while she understood him well, she had turned her back on his political machinations and his Dark ways. If he wanted to return to her, he must survive without using his vast knowledge of Dark curses, and without killing or torture. Given his deep urge to twist Dolores Umbridge's neck with his bare hands, this would be difficult. But the picture of a baby girl, an innocent smile in her bright eyes, swam into his mind and he knew he would try.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge signed her initials with a flourish and folded the parchment. She fastened it to the leg of a nondescript owl and opened the window.

"Take it to Walden Macnair," she commanded, shooing the bird away.

She sat down in her desk chair once again and began finalizing her plans for the attack. There would be no problem accessing Hogwarts, she thought. Argus Filch had eagerly done her bidding when she was Headmistress of Hogwarts, and mapped out the secret passages between Hogsmeade and the castle for her. Although McGonagall now knew of those passages, there was no watch on the one that had collapsed nearly thirty years ago. She had spent several weeks magically clearing that passage, and although the others had were protected by magical alarms, her passage would allow them to enter the castle. And if she was mistaken, her three Death Eaters were expendable. If they were captured before completing their mission, she might still use the publicity to weaken the Minister.

She listed the names of Ministry workers who were ready for change in her mind, recalling her efforts to sway them with a satisfied smile. Williamson, Montague and Carmichael were the only current Ministry employees who were directly part of her plan. Their prisoners were housed underground in the ruins of the old Montague house. The other two had been invaluable in gaining the release of the Death Eaters, and all three would be present when Malfoy led his attack. Macnair would remain hidden until the moment they penetrated Hogwarts. He would claim to be Imperiused by Malfoy and testify against their pathetic victims. The others would be with her and help to defeat the 'attackers.' As an Auror, Carmichael would lend credibility to her story.

The plan was perfect, she thought. With a wide smile, she sat down at her desk and began to write her first speech as Minister of Magic. The liberals would sit by, helpless, as she brought back the glory days of British Wizardry. If she spared a thought for the prisoners who would make this happen, it was only to imagine graciously offering to return the bodies to their families… in the name of compassion, of course. Tomorrow, she thought, her wide mouth curling into an unpleasant smile. Why wait longer?


	15. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

Zelda slept very little that night. She was painfully aware that everyone she loved in this magical world was suddenly in danger. Worse still, her beloved Severus must deal with more fallout from the bloody Dark Lord's career of horrors. Striving to repair the damage done during his time as a Death Eater was something he would do as long as he lived. She respected him for it, but she felt queasy, and strove to master her emotions before he saw her fears. She wouldn't feel better until her loved ones were safe again, so she focused on planning for the day and snuggled close to her sleeping husband.

Severus had slept lightly, as he had for most of his life before Zelda, so he was aware of her restlessness. Guilt, his life's familiar companion, filled his mind. He knew she was nearly frantic with worry. The fact that most of their life was blessedly calm soothed them both, normally, but the rare stressful times sent anxiety spiking through them. She would not discourage him from doing what he must, and she tried to hide her fear for him. But he knew. He drew her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly, trying to relax her. He was rewarded when her body gradually relaxed and her breathing slowed. He held her, knowing that for a short time her rest would be peaceful.

* * *

Delicious aromas filled the house when Zelda woke up. Severus was snoring, still deep asleep with his arms around her. She knew she should go downstairs, but they wouldn't be alone together again that day, so she stayed in his embrace, savoring their closeness. Worry made her body tense, however, and Severus stirred and tightened his grip on her.

"Try not to worry," he murmured, kissing her. "We are not alone in this."

"I'll do what I need to do and take care of the kids. But you know I'll worry."

"I dislike seeing you upset, but knowing that you love me is the best thing in my life," he told her. "I'll return to you, always."

He could feel her slight smile against his neck and pondered taking advantage of being alone with her, but a knock on the door made her jump.

"Who's there?" called Zelda.

A cynical chuckle told them it was Michael. "Time to rise and shine, children," he called. "Do I need to come in there?"

"Do you wish to be hexed?" replied Severus coldly. He reached for his wand and whispered a locking spell. "We'll be down shortly."

Michael laughed, and they heard his steps moving away from their door.

"Tell me again why friends are desirable," he muttered, scowling.

Zelda sighed. "I don't remember right now. But I suppose we should go see what fresh hell awaits us downstairs. Take care of yourself today, Sev."

Her unhappiness made him feel a pain that was almost physical. He swept her into the center of the bed, covering her with his body. Nose to nose, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, slightly unnerved.

"I have a… feeling. This feels wrong, Sev, like something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry I'm acting like such a wimp."

"I'll be careful. I'll take care of you and Emmie. Alaric will be fine," he told her firmly. "We will be fine."

She held him tight and a determined gleam sparked in her eyes. "I love you and we'll be all right," she said. "I hope it doesn't drag on forever, though. I want to go back to my boring, small life again."

"Our boring, small life together is the best time of my life, and I want it back as much as you do."

Severus closed his eyes and held her for long moments, feeling her heart beat against his chest. He never took his life with her for granted, but this hint of danger stirred his emotions, and he knew what she was feeling. They had never spent a night apart since he went to her after the Dark Lord's demise, and he hoped never to know what his life would be without her.

* * *

The house was filled with people when Severus and Zelda went downstairs, but the biggest surprise was Headmistress McGonagall, who sat at the head of their enlarged kitchen table. Emmie was serving her tea, with an earnest smile on her on her young face, while Beattie watched.

"Minerva! Is something wrong?" asked Severus.

"Not at all. Kingsley and the staff are on watch, and since I had a little time, I wish to add to your wards, if you agree."

"Thank you. We accept your offer gratefully," he replied.

Zelda was staring at the crowd in her kitchen with a faint smile. "We seem to have overslept. I'm glad to see that you've all managed to stave off starvation. Thank you all for coming."

"Mrs. Professor Snape! Dobby has coffee ready. Sit at the table and Dobby will bring it to you," said the excited house elf.

Zelda smiled down at the small creature and hastily sat down. "Thank you for coming to help us this morning, Dobby. What would we do without you?"

She accepted a steaming cup of coffee and stared around her, startled. She felt Rowena's head descend into her lap and stroked the dog's warm head.

"This mob scene isn't what you're used to, is it?" Michael murmured, leaning down behind her to kiss her cheek. "We need to talk, but later, okay?"

She nodded, looking briefly at Severus before turning to kiss her daughter and her goddaughter.

"Good morning, girls. Thanks for taking care of things while I was sleeping."

"Morning, Mummy. We've been up for ages, taking care of Allie," said Emmie, hugging her mother. "It's like a big breakfast party, but everybody's going to do something to the wards and then go away. I wish they'd all stay."

Zelda chuckled and smiled around the room. "It's lovely to see you all, even if my eyes aren't quite ready to focus. After you're finished playing with magic, I'd love to know what's going to happen today, so I can adjust my plans accordingly."

Victoria picked up her daughter and headed upstairs, followed by the girls, who planned to help. The adults watched the small procession, amused.

Severus nodded to his wife with an encouraging smirk. He went out first, and in small groups, the others followed. Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione followed first, since they planned to take their turn at guarding Hogwarts.

"You'll be staying here until this matter is resolved, I assume," said Minerva.

Zelda sighed. "At times like this I feel utterly useless, so yes, I'll be here for the duration."

"Hey! Vic and I'll be here," exclaimed Michael. "Dobby's going to hang out too. Don't you dare wallow in self-pity, young lady!"

Narcissa Malfoy sat quietly in her chair across the kitchen, watching and listening. She felt sorry for Zelda, who could do nothing to protect her loved ones from a magical attack. But she too had known the feeling of being powerless in her life. It was a relief to know that she could be at Hogwarts to help in this effort. She rose and went to sit next to Zelda, oblivious to the stares of the others.

"It's hard, I know," she said softly, putting a hand on Zelda's arm. "We're all so grateful for you taking us in, and caring for Alys too. I'm sorry you're so frustrated."

Zelda looked into her eyes and they shared a long worried look. Reluctantly she smiled.

"You know, I wish we'd gotten to know each other before this," she said.

Narcissa smiled in return. "I stayed in my own small world longer than I needed to. I regret that now, but I'm glad I know you."

Michael and Draco exchanged a meaningful smile as they watched the women together. Draco had long wished his mother would dare to reach out to others, and Zelda had been so kind to him, when few others cared. Zelda would be a good friend to his mother, and the lonely woman badly needed real friends. Both women needed support in this crisis.

The door opened and Severus looked enquiringly at them. "If the rest of you are ready…" he said coolly.

Minerva McGonagall rose, and the rest of the witches and wizards followed her out. Michael down next to Zelda and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll all be okay, babe," he murmured. "We have kids to take care of, so we won't have time to think about anything else."

She smiled reluctantly. "You know and I know. So we'll get through the day and see what happens."

The kitchen was suddenly silent then, and Zelda looked around her home. It wasn't a gracious manor, but it was just what she wanted, a warm, comfortable place that she shared with Severus and their family, and Harry's family just over the hill. Her life was more perfect than she thought she deserved, she thought. And they had friends who cared enough to protect their homes, too.

"Okay, enough whining," she told Michael defiantly. "I have work to do, and we have kids to take care of. I'll get over myself."

He grinned and said, "I can feel the magical protections as they grow. This place is surrounded by magic now, and I can sense Draco and Narcissa's new spells being added to the wards."

"I wish I could feel it," she murmured wistfully. "You're lucky to be able to sense it."

"Yeah. But before we're locked down here for the duration and everyone leaves, is there anything you need from Hogwarts? You could probably have someone bring work back from your office."

"You know me too well. I _will_ do better if I keep busy. Give me a few minutes to think what I need," she said.

* * *

The cell door opened without warning and Dolores Umbridge entered the dank room. Lucius watched her closely and realized that she was unafraid. In fact there was a hint of glee in the beady eyes. He had positioned himself across the cell, in one corner, to suggest his isolation from his cellmates. Crabbe and Goyle sat near each other, and Crabbe was attempting to act weaker and more dazed than he still was. Umbridge was not completely stupid, but he hoped she was blinded by her ambition.

"Good day, my devoted followers," she trilled.

Crabbe flinched at the sound of that shrill voice breaking the silence. Lucius controlled a disgusted sneer and waited impassively for a moment before replying.

"Why are you here, Dolores?" he asked, intently fixing his eyes on her as he slowly rose to his feet.

"It's time for you to begin your work," she cooed. "The Ministry is so badly managed that my services are required as soon as possible. Today we'll attack Hogwarts."

Insufferable toad, thought Lucius, itching to throttle the revolting creature. But behind her, hooded and anonymous, were two male figures, wands pointed toward him, so he remained where he was, leaning back against the stone wall. But his mind worked furiously. It was January, thus school was in session. This would be no battle against adult enemies; instead they would attack students and schoolteachers. If they survived, it would be Azkaban again, with no hope of release…

"Hogwarts?" he asked, settling a calm curiosity on his features. "Why not the Ministry itself? If we kill enough employees, a complete reshuffling of personnel will be needed."

"Wizarding society will never forgive those who, like you, attack their children. They will also clamor to be rid of the ineffectual officials who released such monsters as yourselves from Azkaban," she chirped with an insufferable smile. "Now get up, you louts!"

The stubby witch sent a Stinging Hex at Goyle. He yelped and staggered to his feet, glaring at her.

"What are you going to do at Hogwarts?" he rasped.

"I won't do anything until I rescue the school from you vicious killers," she said sweetly. "Of course, I've requested a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall today, so I'll be in the vicinity of your attack. Unfortunately, I won't come to the rescue before you have murdered her, along with anyone else who comes your way."

Lucius recalled that Vincent Crabbe was employed at the school. Sickened, he wondered if the old Death Eater would kill own son. He glanced over at Crabbe and saw a flash of despair in his eyes. According to the plan, he leaned heavily against the wall as he slowly stood up, exaggerating his weakness.

"Very good," Umbridge said pleasantly. "Now we'll be on our way. Lucius, you may follow the others and I shall follow you. If you try anything foolish, I'll kill you."

One of the hooded wizards stepped into the cell and grabbed Crabbe by the arm, steering him out of the door. Goyle followed, lurching slightly. Lucius wondered if it was true weakness or if the wizard had greater powers of deception than he had previously guessed. He paused to put his filthy cloak over his shoulders, but a wand jabbed the middle of his back viciously and he moved to follow the others. He lurched against the corridor wall and swore under his breath, feigning weakness and disgust at his plight.

They left the building through a rough cellar door, emerging into soggy grey morning light. They marched away into a cluster of dead trees. Wet, dirty snow underfoot began to penetrate Lucius's boots, but he hardly noticed it. He felt his captor's presence behind him and kept resolutely walking forward, following Goyle. His disgusting obedience enraged him, and he realized grimly that his own temper and unwillingness to comply with the witch might be his undoing. He scowled, hating the need to use sensible judgment rather than his considerable powers to try to survive the bloody mess. Yet if he failed, Narcissa and Draco would suffer for his failure. They had suffered enough for his stupidity, he thought.

He felt his arm grasped firmly. He watched the other captors grab Goyle and Crabbe just before the sensation of Apparating overcame him.

Lucius shook his head, feeling more lightheaded than he wished as he gained his footing.

"Hogsmeade Station," he breathed. "We'll be seen, Dolores. What kind of plan is this?"

The squat little witch smiled sweetly and raised her wand in the air.

"If anyone is seen, it will be you," she said.

Abruptly, she Disillusioned herself. It now appeared that Lucius stood alone next to the small station. The sound of several 'pops' heralded the arrival of the others. The hooded ones immediately Disillusioned themselves also, leaving the three former prisoners standing alone and wandless behind the tiny station.

"Time to get dressed, my followers," trilled Umbridge.

A large, tangled pile of black fabric appeared before them and Lucius felt his temples begin to throb at the sight of Death Eater robes. Once, wearing those heavy robes had filled him with a sense of his own greatness. But the Dark Lord had allowed him to languish in prison, threatened the lives of his wife and son, and ultimately died pathetically, having failed to destroy a teenage boy. The sight of those sorry costumes now made him want to retch, but he slowly bent down and picked the old black robes.

"Hurry up, Lucius dear," said Umbridge brightly, from somewhere behind him. "You have a school to attack and a Headmistress to torture."

Once they were all robed, three Death Eater masks appeared on the ground before them. Lucius was able to exchange only a brief, subtly defiant glance with Goyle and Crabbe before he assumed the mask. He hoped they were willing to fight against this plan, but the Imperius Curse was still upon them, and he had no idea what they would be ordered to do, or when the Curse would be initiated again. At least now he need not control his expression, so he could work on controlling his actions.

"Splendid!" sang the girlish voice, now in front of them somewhere. "Let us go to Hogwarts. After you, my ruthless killers."

A dilapidated shed stood behind the station. The sagging door creaked as it opened. A wand prodded his back, forcing Lucius toward the tiny building. There was no floor, he realized. He had no choice but to climb down the loose soil floor. He heard Crabbe wheezing as he followed, and wondered if the man could survive this treatment. There was no way to tell where they would emerge in the castle, he thought, despising his helplessness.


	16. An Odd Battle

An Odd Battle

The tunnel was so long and stifling that Lucius wondered if they would suffocate before they arrived. It was pitch dark and he was forced to run his hands along the walls as he staggered forward, stopping under the low ceiling. After a short time, the dim light of Umbridge's wand shone behind him, making a dim, shadowy nightmare of the hike. The floor of the tunnel was soft and muddy in places. He slipped once, landing on his knees in a slick, muddy mess.

"Get up, you clumsy fool," snapped Umbridge, watching furiously as Goyle and Crabbe stagger into him and fall on top, creating a Death Eater pile that blocked the tunnel. She aimed a Stinging Hex at them and Crabbe yelped.

Goyle dragged Crabbe upright and they watched Lucius scramble to his feet, his robes sodden and bedecked with slimy clay. The wretched man glared back at all of them, feeling his degradation like a massive load upon his shoulders.

"Move along, Lucius. No one will care if you look like a filthy beggar, they'll be too busy begging you for their lives," said the witch.

Memories of his Death Eater past began to fill his mind as he trudged. The despair-stricken faces of those victims he terrorized, the vicious elegance of casting the Cruciatus Curse with merely the faintest flick of his wand. Always the Dark Lord had watched him, judging his worthiness. Recalling those raging red eyes made him suddenly shiver. He had always secretly feared that he was not worthy of his all-powerful master, and feared that his wife and son might fail. He had not realized how much of fear had fueled his loyalty to the Dark Lord. It was an ugly insight, and he realized now that he was forced to be subservient to a petty, greedy toad of a bureaucrat. How low he had fallen!

"We are almost there, Mr. Malfoy. You will climb out and when you are out of the tunnel, you will wait for your pitiful companions," said Umbridge.

Lucius felt a soft movement of air strike his back and his mind grew hazy. Dimly he realized that she had activated the Imperius Curse. The sudden awareness made a burst of anger rush through his nervous system and his head cleared slightly. He now was conscious of what she was forcing him to do and he moved forward, testing his mind. He did not dare to try opposing her, not now, so he strove to wrench his mind free from the spell even as he obeyed it. Striding awkwardly on, he thought of Narcissa and determination rose in him.

* * *

Severus Snape strode briskly through the corridors of Hogwarts that morning. His home and family having been protected, he had come at once to Hogwarts to do what he could. The Headmistress had strengthened the boundary wards on the school grounds and all available adults were protecting designated sections of the castle itself. It had been decided that the students would be best protected by attending classes as usual, with defenders stationed in the corridors between class times. Still, he was worried.

"All right, Professor?" asked Harry Potter.

The younger man was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, holding his old Marauders Map.

"All seems normal," replied Severus. "Is there anything unusual on the map?"

"No, but it was created by four teenagers. It wouldn't surprise me if there were secret passages that they never discovered. When Draco comes back, I hope he'll check the dungeons thoroughly. Where are Kingsley and Vincent?"

"Kingsley is overseeing the entire school with Minerva. Vincent, Ginny, Molly and Arthur are protecting various corridors. I'm surprised you haven't seen them on the map."

"I've been watching places that are normally empty. I expect that if they get in, it'll be some passage or tunnel that's not on this map," said Harry. "Professor, are they truly under the Imperius?"

Severus paused. Potter knew only the worst of Lucius and certainly he had no reason to spare three former Death Eaters.

"I do not believe Lucius would now willingly break the law. He was badly damaged by Voldemort's defeat and Azkaban," said Severus slowly. "He is not a generous man. Yet what I saw of him after his release… He's not a fool. He loves Draco and Narcissa. They wish him to have a chance for a future and I agreed to help them."

"You Slytherins," murmured Harry with a slight smirk. "If you believe they should have their chance, that's good enough."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Bloody irritating Gryffindor. I do appreciate your support, however."

"Uh, Zelda wanted me to tell you that she and Vic are going back to the flat to fetch some things for Alys. She knows you don't want her near Hogwarts until this situation is settled, and she said she promised to let you know if she did anything risky," said Harry, frowning. "I'm sure they're fine."

"What about the children. Is Michael with them?" Severus asked, quelling his irrational anxiety with an effort.

"Of course," said Harry. "Since he's teaching Emmie to play poker, he promised Beattie she can learn too while Alys takes her nap. The wards are strong and they're all fine."

The irony of being reassured about his family's safety by Harry Potter made Severus want to sneer. But the Potter family was a part of his life now, so in spite of the ongoing strangeness between them, their interests were one. He knew Potter worried about Zelda nearly as much as he did.

"They'll be fine," he quoted doubtfully, feeling like a bloody parrot. He would worry until he knew she was safe home again.

Harry glanced down once more at the map in his hands. "Draco and his mother are in the dungeons with Greg. Ah, I keep trying to picture where another passage might enter the school, but it could be anywhere."

A dull headache was making it hard for Severus to concentrate, but he stepped closer to the map and studied it. Students were all in their classrooms, which would be locked down if intruders were detected. The hospital wing was prepared, in the event of injuries. He wished it would happen, and they could be done with it.

"Look! Over there, by the greenhouses!" exclaimed Harry softly.

They watched as Lucius Malfoy's name appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and stopped. After a moment, Crabbe and Goyle appeared, followed by D. Umbridge.

Severus pointed his wand toward Headmistress McGonagall's office. His Patronus shot out, carrying the message to lock down classes at once.

"Macnair is here," hissed Harry. "Look. He's coming from the lake and heading toward the others."

Severus scowled. "Why aren't our people seeing him?" Glancing around the empty corridor, he sent a Patronus down toward the dungeon. "Come with me," he said abruptly.

It was strange, thought Harry, to be facing trouble by Professor Snape's side, as an equal for the first time. But it was good. In the same moment, they raised their wands and Disillusioned themselves as they marched out of a small side door near that faced the greenhouses. The snow around the castle was deep, but the feet of students going back and forth to Herbology classes had pounded a wide track into it.

"Professor!" muttered Draco Malfoy, moving silently out the door behind them.

The pair stopped and Severus flashed his wand with a faint _Lumos_ to show their location.

"I'm coming with you. Are you alone?" asked the young wizard.

"I'm here, Draco," whispered Harry. "They appeared near the greenhouses. Umbridge is with them and Macnair got in somehow, down near the lake. He's headed this way too."

"The map?" asked Draco, Disillusioning himself like the others had.

"Yes." Severus put a hand on the arm of each younger man. "Stay together so we don't end by Cursing each other. We must take Umbridge alive somehow, and help the kidnap victims. If anyone dies, make sure it is Macnair."

Harry inhaled sharply, recognizing the harsh edge that had helped keep the older wizard alive in Voldemort's time. He was right. Macnair would show no mercy to anyone. The man delighted in causing suffering.

"All right," he murmured.

Severus knew it cost the younger wizard to imagine killing anyone, but there was no time to explain. He squeezed Harry's arm and they slowed, approaching the greenhouses with caution.

"The map," whispered Draco.

They needed to see what they were up against. Harry pulled out the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping it with his wand.

They clustered against the wall of the castle and gathered around the map.

"Montague and Carmichael!" exclaimed Harry softly. "And Williamson? The former Auror? Merlin!"

"Macnair is almost there. Shall we go to them or let them come to us?" asked Draco.

"They must not be allowed to reach the school," hissed Severus. "We'll stop them out here. Draco, where are Gregory and Vincent? They should be here to try to reach their fathers."

"Greg's helping mother to secure the Potions classroom. There are second years there. He's going to follow me, but she'll stay with the children."

"Good," said Severus.

"They're moving," whispered Harry. "If they keep on in the same direction, we'll see them in two minutes."

"We shall wait then," said Severus.

All three stood attentively watching for the intruders, wands held ready. They peered down toward the greenhouses and saw only four figures, instead of the eight they had expected. They were cloaked in black and wore Death Eater masks

Severus's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Remove the Disillusionment Charm from them when they are near," he murmured. "I'll try to remove the Imperius from the kidnap victims. I may not manage it completely, but if they have the strength to fight it, they might break free."

They fell silent as a familiar voice became audible over the distance.

"Faster, my dear Death Eaters," trilled Dolores Umbridge. "You will go to the Headmistress's office and kill her painfully. If you see any living persons, students or staff, you will attack them. Kill the teachers and torture the students. Am I understood?"

Harry felt ill. What could make anyone, even Umbridge, attack a school? Dimly he heard the rumble of male voices, sounding dull and dead as they responded. They would soon be close enough, he thought, preparing to lift the Charm that hid the evil witch.

The Death Eaters came into view, but dragging their feet slightly. They all held wands, but in slack hands. Harry hoped they were fighting the Imperius Curse. He glanced over at Draco and they raised their wands. Silently they cast the spell, ending the Disillusionment Charm on any people in the vicinity. Umbridge was easy to recognize despite the hooded cloak she wore. She seemed only as tall as she was wide. There were now three tall male figures, also, moving purposefully around the Death Eaters.

"Bloody hell!" a deep voice exclaimed. "What happened?"

Severus pointed his wand at the Death Eaters and murmured the _Finite Incantatem._ Then he waited and watched the prisoners, allowing Potter and Malfoy to watch their Ministry enemies.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was fighting powerfully against the Imperius, his breathing as perfectly regulated as he could make it. But he was weakened by his imprisonment and his lungs began burning as he marched like a puppet at Dolores Umbridge's direction. He gathered the burning agony to him and tried to let it barricade his mind against the witch's power. He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, striding doggedly by him, and stole a glance at the fourth masked wizard who had joined them, Who was he? This felt wrong. Suddenly he felt the Curse weaken and he straightened slightly, able to breathe more freely. He heard a soft moan from Crabbe, whose steps faltered, and surreptitiously reached out to grasp the man's arm and drag him along.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was whipping her head around in all directions, trying to discover who had undone their charms. Her heart was pounding and her wand was ready. No one was visible.

"Faster, you morons," she snapped, her former girlish good humor gone. "Macnair, lead them. If the spell weakens and they try to escape, kill them."

The newly arrived Death Eater nodded curtly and sent a Stinging Hex at Goyle's shambling form.

"Hurry!" he commanded. "Malfoy, lead them on."

Lucius was forced to let go of Crabbe and go forward, expecting a hex to his exposed back. They were rounding the corner of the castle when his magical sense told him they were not alone. He would not attack if he could help it, but he was an unmistakable target in these revolting robes.

* * *

Draco recognized his father immediately. He would know the man anywhere, mask or not, and he could hardly tear his eyes away to examine the others. When Professor Snape had tried removing the Imperius Curse, his father's body reacted, and most amazingly, he realized his father was helping to support the man who was stumbling through the snow next to him. He tried to recall his father committing an act of kindness before, but failed. Hope rose in him; hope that his father might be changing. He gripped his wand and waited.

* * *

Severus nodded to Harry, who nodded his understanding. Wands raised, they cast simultaneous Stunning spells at the group as they offered a clear shot. One of the Death Eaters went down without a sound, and one of the black-cloaked wizards did too. But Umbridge's stubby body turned and she sent a barrage of spells in their direction.

"_Protego!_" hissed Draco, casting a shield spell that deflected all of her spells.

A castle door behind them opened and voices were heard.

"They're coming!" shouted Vincent Crabbe.

Severus did not dare to take his attention from the attackers, most of them still on their feet.

"Kill them," snapped Umbridge, pointing her wand at Malfoy and Goyle.

But she did not reckon on Severus's removal of the Imperius, and Lucius realized it was easy to resist the command. He could not see the first Hogwarts defenders that had released him, but he recognized Crabbe's son Vincent, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. This was his chance, so he turned and Stunned Dolores Umbridge, who sank to the ground as the sound of racing feet approached them.

"You'll regret that, Malfoy!" whispered Macnair coldly and pointed his wand. "_Crucio!_"

The spell struck Lucius and he fell to the ground, racked by agonizing pain. But it stopped suddenly and something fell heavily on top of him. It was a body, twitching and writhing under the merciless Cruciatus. There was screaming and the sound of spells flying overhead. Something struck the body on top of him and he felt something warm and wet begin dripping onto his neck, but the Cruciatus seemed to have stopped. A whisper from the person made Lucius freeze, horrified.

"Father," gasped Draco Malfoy. "Hold on… I'll get us out."

Lucius only had time to see a pitched battle going on around them, and Crabbe on the ground nearby, unconscious. Then the familiar tug of a Portkey took him, and he lost consciousness for a few moments.

* * *

When Lucius woke, he was lying on the floor in a place he had never seen before. Grey winter sky was visible through the window and there was a thick carpet under him. He heard rapid-fire female conversation.

"Hold him still a little longer, Zelda. If I can close this big gash, he'll stop losing blood so quickly."

"Do you have Blood Replenishing Potion?" asked another voice, vibrating with anxiety.

"Not here. We need to stabilize him and get him to a safe place where I can finish treating him. The wards are strong here, but this is the first place they'll look for them," said the other, her voice steady. "Ah, Merlin… Hold on, Draco."

Silence fell and Lucius eventually found the strength to turn his head. He saw two women kneeling on the floor next to his unconscious son. What he could see of Draco's face was a dreadful grey-white color, and blood splatters were on the women's hands. The witch wielding her wand had her back to him, and the other had her head down, watching and holding Draco's shoulders still as he shook wildly. He did not dare to disrupt their concentration, realizing that Draco might die as the result of this rescue attempt. So he concentrated on his own condition. This was the first time he felt free of the Imperius Curse. He was weak and he was shaking uncontrollably, like Draco. But the blood that covered him was Draco's, so he was not badly injured. A groan escaped him as he tried and failed to sit up.

The older of the women looked up suddenly and her anxious blue eyes studied him grimly. She said nothing, but returned her attention to Draco.

"Almost finished," said the younger one. "I'll need an infusion of dittany as soon as possible so he won't scar so badly."

Another few minutes passed, and finally the witch sat back, her shoulders drooping with fatigue.

"Stay with Draco, Vic," said the older witch. "I'll see to his father."

She rose stiffly, having obviously stayed in one position for too long. Lucius watched her approach him and he managed to drag himself to a sitting position. He would not wallow on the floor like an animal before her, he thought defiantly.

"Hello, Lucius Malfoy," she said seriously, kneeling before him. "We didn't expect you this morning. Will you please tell us how this happened?"


	17. Zelda Meets Lucius

Zelda Meets Lucius

"What about Draco? Will my son live?" rasped Lucius hoarsely, dragging himself toward his unconscious son.

"There was an attack at Hogwarts, wasn't there?" said the witch softly. "Draco will live, but he's lost blood and probably won't wake up soon, Give them a moment together."

The young woman who had healed Draco was ignoring them completely. She was leaning over, stroking the sweaty hair back from his forehead and kissing him. Her soft whispers could not be heard, but they watched her point her wand and Scourgify the blood from his chest and clothes.

"His wife," murmured Lucius, watching jealously. "The half-blood."

"His wife," agreed the woman, kneeling next to him. "Are you injured?"

"Not significantly. Draco blocked the Cruciatus Curse and took the brunt of it. But I must return. Goyle and Crabbe are still there," he muttered. "Macnair will kill them."

"You can't even stand up yet," she pointed out. "Hogwarts is well defended. Gregory and Vincent are there, with many others. You've been here for half an hour, so there's no point in returning. But this place isn't very safe. We'll need to move as soon as Draco is stabilized."

"_Who are you_?" he asked, irritated by her assurance.

"Zelda Snape," she replied. "I'd ask who you are, but your fame precedes you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Severus's wife," he murmured, gazing with cynical interest at her. He had wondered what woman would marry such an unprepossessing fellow as Snape. She was certainly not a beauty, like his Narcissa.

"As you say," she said calmly. "Since you must have been there, did you see Severus at Hogwarts? Is he all right?"

Lucius gave a short laugh. "He must have been there with Draco. I didn't see anyone at all, but someone removed the Imperius Curse from us at the same time that someone Stupefied the others. There were spells flying everywhere and Draco fell on top of me, so I couldn't see a thing. But he's a slippery fellow. He must be fine."

A groan reminded them that Draco was still there, injured. Lucius turned and began dragging himself closer to his son.

"What's happening to my son, girl?" he demanded. "Move away."

Draco was lying on a Persian rug, liberally splattered in blood. His face was slack and his skin color was dreadful. The young witch turned, still holding his hand.

"He can't be moved, Mr. Malfoy. There are still cuts I need to heal and his nerves are damaged," she said firmly. "He needs Blood Replenishing Potion badly, but I don't dare to bring him to St. Mungo's while he's so fragile."

Lucius studied the young woman who had maneuvered his son into marriage. Predictably, she was beautiful. Her shining chestnut hair hung long, cascading down her back. Her eyes were a distinctive hazel and her skin was flawless. But there was a stubborn tilt to her chin that was most unwomanly, he thought.

"How do you propose to acquire potions for him?" he asked acidly. "If you truly care for your husband, you won't sit there wringing your hands, you'll do something!"

* * *

Zelda snorted. She didn't dare to dwell on the fact that they were stuck here with the wizarding equivalent of Adolf Eichmann. Besides, he could probably sense fear, like some kind of predator. She gathered her Occlumency shields and prepared to act like a bossy, competent witch.

"Victoria is a Healer. She doesn't need you to tell her what to do," she said coolly.

Victoria took a deep breath, more nervous than she wanted to admit. "I'm going to Levitate Draco into bed and then I'll go to fetch potions."

"Not St. Mungo's," warned Zelda. "Until the mess with the Ministry is cleared up, Draco may be in trouble for helping his father escape from Hogwarts. Go to my house. Severus has everything you'll need."

Their eyes met and they shared the thought that Victoria could tell someone what was happening to them.

"Why can't we all go there?" demanded Lucius.

"Draco can't be moved much until he's stronger, and the wards won't allow you inside."

Victoria obviously knew that Zelda could not Apparate alone, and the Floo at Snape Cottage was thoroughly warded. She frowned at Zelda, frightened at leaving a Muggle with this arrogant, bigoted father-in-law of hers. But she knew that Zelda would never allow Lucius near the cottage where the children were without knowing it was safe.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Zelda nodded reassuringly. "Go quickly, and hurry back. Draco will be fine here. Michael can show you where Severus keeps the potions. I hope Severus is back from Hogwarts by now. He'll know what to do."

The younger woman picked up her wand and carefully Levitated Draco out of the sitting room and into their bedroom. Zelda slipped past them and pulled the comforter back. She watched closely as the young wizard was laid on the bed.

"Is there anything I'll need to do for him? Will he wake up soon?" she asked. "I wonder where Narcissa is…"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I hope," said Victoria.

They turned and found Lucius standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Will you sit with Draco until Victoria returns?" asked Zelda. "I'm sorry we can't contact anyone here, but most places you, Narcissa or Draco might go are being watched by the Ministry."

She seemed fairly sensible, for a woman, thought Lucius grudgingly. He nodded and sank into the armchair that Victoria Levitated next to the bed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Zelda, walking with Victoria out the door.

Lucius barely heard them leave. He cared nothing for them, but turned his attention completely on his son. He picked up his son's quivering hand and held it in both of his, desperately willing his own strength into the boy's body.

* * *

"Hurry, Vic," muttered Zelda. "Severus will kill me for staying, but we can't leave them here alone. Tell Severus, Harry, anyone. But don't scare Emmie and Beattie."

Victoria hugged her fiercely. "Be careful with him. He's terrifying, isn't he?"

Zelda nodded. "Okay, but go! I hope to see you in about three minutes."

She watched Victoria dash tears from her eyes and stride quickly out the door. Taking a deep breath, she headed, not back to the bedroom, but to the kitchen. If she had learned anything about British wizarding society, it was that in times of stress, a tea tray could make the difference between success and failure. She had never been in Victoria and Draco's kitchen, but she had no doubt that she would find what was needed.

* * *

Still seated by his son's bed, Lucius Malfoy gradually began to notice his surroundings. The bedroom was large and airy, the colors soothing. It looked as though Draco and his wife shared the room, a plebian habit that Lucius would never have contemplated in his own marriage. There were two large wardrobes, a lady's dressing table and a very elegant chaise longue. A small table and two chairs stood before the windows. Those windows were draped with filmy curtains and dim winter sunlight was beginning to filter through them. His own aches and pains were manifesting themselves, and weariness threatened to consume him.

"You look like you could use something to eat," said a low voice.

The Snape woman entered the room, carrying a substantial tea tray. She set it on the small table and smiled slightly at him.

"I thought you wouldn't want to leave this room. Draco will be fine."

Reluctantly, he got to his feet, a hint of unsteadiness betraying weakness. As he sat down across the table from the woman, the sight of sandwiches, cakes and biscuits roused his hunger. When she handed him a cup of tea, the steam and the rich fragrance were intoxicating.

"Thank you," he said, forcing himself to remember his manners and not devour everything instantly. He took a restrained bite of a sandwich and sipped his tea. "Why isn't that girl back yet? Draco needs potions now!"

She frowned slightly and sipped her tea. "You can't know it, but this is a huge mess. The Aurors are divided. Some want to catch you, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, dead or alive. A few are helping Draco and Severus. The Minister is going down, whether he knows it or not. Madam Umbridge has been plotting to overthrow him and take power herself. There's a very short list of people who won't try to kill you on sight, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know what Victoria found when she arrived at my house. But she'll be back, and Severus will come here as soon as he can. So will Narcissa."

As she spoke, Zelda watched him balance ravenous hunger with aristocratic table manners. She kept on talking so he would eat, since he looked starved, and she watched him carefully. He was haggard and unkempt, but the bone structure of his face created the kind of haughty good looks that always made her want to slap the owner of such a face. There was a resemblance to Draco, but Lucius was taller and held himself rigidly upright, as though attending his own coronation. She wondered if she dared Legilimence him…

A groan from the bed made them jump up and hurry to Draco's bedside.

"Hey, Draco," murmured Zelda softly. "You're okay, kiddo."

She stroked his hair gently and kissed his pale cheek.

"Zelda…" he muttered, his eyelids fluttering open and closed. "Wha' happened?"

"You managed to get your father out. He's here," she said gently.

The grey eyes were forced open. "Father… All right?"

Lucius drew close. "I'm fine. Rest now. You were gravely injured."

"How…" slurred Draco, his eyes closing again.

"Vic Healed you," Zelda told him. "She'll be back soon. Rest until she comes."

The corners of his lips quirked up slightly. "Thanks…"

Zelda smiled down at the young wizard, although she still looked worried. Finally she looked up at Lucius and discovered him watching her, his face impassive.

"Since we won't know anything until Vic returns, perhaps you'd like to take a shower," she suggested. "It may be some time until someone comes to help us. You must have had a rough time during the past days. I'll watch with Draco while you take care of yourself."

"Very well," he replied grudgingly. "There's a great deal I don't know, but I prefer to deal with it clean."

She watched him wander off. Weariness was evident in his gait, now that the danger was past. Then she took Draco's hand and held it, watching him sleep. These children, she thought with a pang. She had known Draco and his friends since their seventh year at Hogwarts, and watched them struggle to overcome their Dark upbringing and grow into good young men who were so dear to her. She loved Draco especially, with his wicked wit and the cynical persona that disguised a passion and determination to make his world better.

The distant sound of the shower brought her back to her immediate predicament. Thus far, Lucius Malfoy had no idea she was a Muggle. But his immediate labeling of Victoria as a half-blood boded poorly, if he learned the truth. The bag they had packed with Alys's things was probably still in the sitting room where it was castoff, forgotten when two injured wizards had suddenly Portkeyed in. Draco had been deeply slashed from his right shoulder down to his waist and was bleeding profusely. Both men had been shaking uncontrollably from the Cruciatus Curse and were unconscious. Victoria had carefully Healed the wound, but it had taken quite a while. And she wasn't back yet.

She heard the bathroom door open, but Draco's father did not enter the bedroom immediately. She heard him go to the sitting room and all was quiet. But the sound of the Floo brought her to her feet in a hurry. She tiptoed into the hall, listening to see who had arrived.

"It's about time, Severus," snapped Lucius Malfoy. "And get those potions in there to Heal my son, girl!"

Victoria stopped in her rush to the bedroom, just in time to avoid colliding with Zelda.

"How is he?" she asked, her chin trembling slightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Draco woke a bit. I need to see Severus, but I'll come right back to help you."

"Good. Everything's a complete mess right now. I'll tell you when you get back. But Zelda…" she broke off as the older woman hurried to the sitting room.

Zelda gasped at the sight of Severus. Dressed as usual in his Hogwarts robes, he seemed fine until she saw the bandages peeking out of his sleeves and the fresh scar on his face. She advanced slowly into the room, however, seeing that he was conversing intently with Malfoy.

"They won't catch me," said Lucius coldly.

"You'll be hunted, on the run for the rest of your life unless you face this," said Severus softly. He glanced toward the doorway and his black eyes flashed with relief at the sight of his wife, but he turned back to Lucius. "If you trust us, we'll try to help you. But we must leave here as soon as Draco is stronger."

Zelda advanced slowly into the room, watching them closely. Whatever had happened to Severus was over, and he had been cared for. But he had been wounded… She wanted to cry.

"What's happening," she asked, and her voice was admirably calm, she thought.

Both wizards turned to her. Lucius looked irritated by the interruption, but Severus held out his hand to her. She went to him and studied his eyes carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he murmured reassuringly. "Everyone's fine, for the moment."

Their hands clasped and warmth flowed between them, comforting Zelda. She reached up with her free hand and studied the freshly Healed wound. It stretched from the bridge of his hooked nose, across his right cheek and down the side of his neck.

"Dittany," she said firmly.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "Because a scar will ruin my handsome face?"

"Damn right," she snapped. "I'll bet Vic brought some for Draco. Come with me." Turning to the other man, she said, "Come along, Mr. Malfoy. We all need to hear what's happening, and Draco should be better soon, so we can leave."

She tugged on his hand and they went to the bedroom, followed by Lucius. Draco's eyes were open and he watched them enter, an irrepressible gleam in his eyes at the strange grouping. Victoria was applying a compress to his bare chest.

"Is Mother all right?" he asked softly.

"She's with Alys," said Severus. "We'll leave as soon as you're strong enough."

"Ten minutes," said Draco. "I told Vic she needn't bother with Dittany Solution, but she insists. Stupid… Scars are sexy."

"Don't be a fool, Draco, of course you must not be scarred," said his father, approaching the bed.

"Sit down, Severus," said Zelda.

She picked up a clean cloth from the pile next to Victoria and soaked it in the potion. She felt sick, thinking of bringing Lucius Malfoy near her loved ones. As she laid the wet cloth across his nose and cheek, his voice entered her mind.

_We've worked it out, _he told her. _Don't worry, my girl._

She looked reproachfully at him. _Of course I worry, but I trust you._

For a moment they merely gazed into each other's eyes, relieved to be together. But Zelda took the cloth off his face and pressed it to the lower part of the scar.

"Hold this here," she commanded, and began undoing his collar. "How far down does this go?"

"A bit more," he admitted.

"Did you take Blood Replenishing Potion?" she asked.

"Yes, darling," he smirked. Even for such a purpose, he enjoyed her hands taking liberties with his clothing.

She saw his thought and snorted irritably. "You couldn't have _ducked_?"

"Sorry," he murmured. "Foolish of me."

"What's under the bandages on your arms?" she asked.

"Some slight burns, nothing to fuss over. But we must leave now, if Draco is ready."

They looked over to the bed and realized that the others had been watching them with varying degrees of amusement. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning a clean shirt, and a hint of color had returned to his face.

"Any time you two are ready," he said brightly. "Father promises to behave himself and it sounds like we have more troubles to deal with."

Zelda blushed as she realized they had all been watching her fuss over Severus. "There's something _wrong_ about you being so bratty already, Draco! Can't you even act weak and helpless? But then again, you'll do anything to be the center of attention, won't you?"

"You know it," he replied. "Vic promises I'll go straight to bed when we get back and then you'll all fawn over me."

She laughed finally. "Goddess, I'm glad you're back to your spoiled self."

She turned to Severus and murmured, "We'll finish this at home. I won't have my gorgeous husband all scarred up. Let's go."

She was aware that Lucius Malfoy was watching them. This wizard, this vicious, icy wizard, was about to enter her home and the presence of people he had always despised. She hoped Narcissa was there.

The small group headed for the Floo in the sitting room. Zelda paused to pick up the bag with Alys's things in it. Severus took it with an ironic sneer that made her smile.

"Come here, wife," he said softly. "You'll come with me."

Taking a handful of Floo Powder, he cast it into the hearth. They stepped in together, arms around each other, and he said, "Snape Cottage."


	18. The Malfoys Together

The Malfoys Together

The kitchen contained a huge, odd mix of people, who all stared as the Snapes stepped out of the Floo.

"Mummy!" exclaimed Emmie. "Everyone's here again. I'm glad you're home. We've been making places for people to stay."

She hugged her parents as they moved away from the green flames. Zelda looked up, directly into Harry's worried eyes.

"All right, Zel?" he asked.

"So far, so good," she replied.

The green flames rose again and Lucius Malfoy stepped out. The deep silence that fell was filled with tension, but Narcissa immediately stepped forward, holding Alys. She reached out and gently drew him away from the hearth, searching his eyes.

"Lucius, this is Alys," she said softly.

Lucius dragged his attention away from the odd mix of allies and enemies that filled the tiny room. Hope and fear showed in Narcissa's blue eyes as they met his. She was still the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, he thought. Then he looked down at his half-blood granddaughter, who gazed back at him curiously. She was tiny and perfect. Her silky little curls were like spun gold and her eyes were bright. She smiled and tilted her head slightly, drawing a faint, brief smile from him. Then, suddenly, she giggled and buried her head in her grandmother's shoulder.

The sound of the Floo behind them broke the silence and all eyes went to Draco, who was pale and drawn, leaning on Victoria.

"Mamamama!" shrieked Alys, bouncing with excitement and leaning out toward her parents.

Draco's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "You really need to say _my_ name, little one," he commented, leaning forward to kiss her.

Victoria took the child, and Lucius was astounded to see Harry Potter immediately step forward to support Draco.

"Jealous, Malfoy? I'm sure your daughter still loves you best. Everyone does, right?" he snickered. "Off to bed now, so we can all bustle around serving your heroic self."

Gently he moved Draco toward the door as he spoke.

"As you should, Chosen Boy," replied Draco, smirking. "Vic, I'll see you shortly, I hope."

Her wicked smile promised good things for him, and Draco turned quickly to his parents.

"Father, Mother, please come along," he said.

They went out the kitchen door and began walking through the snowy garden toward the tiny cottage down by the old, bare trees. Harry put out a hand and muttered a wandless spell that caused the door to open, making Draco chuckle weakly.

"If I weren't in agony, _I_ could do that too," he muttered.

Their eyes met and the old school rivals shared a reminiscent chuckle.

"Let's go inside. But I draw the line at tucking you into bed," warned Harry.

Upon entering the cottage, Draco saw that wizard space had been created. The sitting room was doubled in size and there was a real kitchen now. He assumed that the new door led to a room for his parents, but the walk had drained him, so he concentrated on getting to the bed in the room he shared with Vic.

Narcissa and Lucius had followed them silently. Neither knew what to say to each other and they both felt surprisingly shy. Narcissa had taken his hand and he held it firmly as they walked, refusing to allow her to pull away. The sight of Severus being cared for by his wife had emphasized Lucius's long isolation, but his wife's hand in his eased that feeling.

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" he whispered, watching the comfortable interaction between the young wizards in disbelief. "What is he playing at?"

Narcissa sighed. "Everything is different since the Dark Lord's downfall. They've become Draco's friends. The Potters, the Weasleys, Shacklebolt and the Snapes are some of our son's most trusted friends. They've been very kind to me since this nightmare began. At times like this, one discovers who one's true friends are."

They entered the cottage and Narcissa went straight to Draco and Victoria's bedroom. Lucius followed. He was thunderstruck, trying to grasp this complete change in their circumstances. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, breathing rather hard. Narcissa went to him and smiled at Potter.

"I'll take care of him now," she said with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"See you later, Potter," said Draco mischievously. "You may serve my tea this afternoon if you're very good."

"Arrogant git," said Harry mildly, fighting laughter. "Go to sleep. You're at your most charming then."

Draco opened his mouth, but Harry nodded quickly at them and was out of the room, heading back up to the main house already.

"I hate not getting in the last word," he complained.

"You _are_ a Malfoy, aren't you?" mocked Narcissa, kneeling and removing his boots.

"Mother! I'm able to undress myself!" he exclaimed, deeply shocked. "Go feed Father a potion or something if you must nurture someone. He was hit by the Cruciatus, you know."

"So were you, and much harder," said Lucius, stepping forward and removing the cloak from his son's shoulders.

Narcissa rose and brought pajamas to him. "Since you're so grown up, put these on immediately and get into bed. Victoria will be here soon and she has quite enough to do with Healing people. The least you can do is get well and help her."

Draco scowled, but began unbuttoning his shirt. "Go away. Start telling Father about everything that's happened in all these years. We may not have much time before more disasters happen. And close the door on your way out."

* * *

Lucius followed Narcissa into the sitting room. He felt defensive and insecure, a vile combination for a Malfoy. He wanted to order them to do… But that was the problem. He knew nothing of this world and had no idea what was the right course to pursue.

"Are you hungry?" asked Narcissa. "What happened when you disappeared? Are you all right?"

"That woman, Severus's wife, fed me while we waited for the girl to return with potions for Draco. Except that I should have a potion to deal with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus, I'm fine," he replied.

"Sit down here, and tell me what happened," she said, gesturing to the loveseat by the window.

"I barely remember the first part. I must have been under the Imperius from the time I was released," he said slowly. "I seem to have kidnapped Crabbe and Goyle. We were locked in a cell under some manor house. I don't know where. Dolores Umbridge was there and told us she planned to use us in a plot where she could foil a pathetic attack on Hogwarts. She planned to play the hero and ascend to the position of Minister. We were to have died."

"Severus was right about her target, then," said Narcissa. "Draco didn't tell anyone he had a Portkey with him. He seems to have planned all along to get you away."

"What happened to Goyle and Crabbe?" asked Lucius urgently. "They feared I would betray them in order to survive, and I swore that we would fight together. Crabbe was weak and ill. When the Imperius was removed, he could barely stand. Is he alive?"

She stared at him in amazement for a few long moments. A slight smirk touched her lips.

"Oh, Lucius! Your Slytherin son prevented you from committing the most outrageously Gryffindor act ever contemplated by a Malfoy!"

He stared as she began to chuckle.

"I was disoriented! I had no idea what to do!" he protested angrily, slowly realizing what she meant.

Narcissa laughed harder at his outraged expression and impulsively she kissed his hollow cheek.

"Crabbe is in St. Mungo's. Vincent is with him, and Ronald Weasley is guarding him. Gregory, his fiancée and his parents are in hiding, but Gregory is in contact with Severus and the others. And you, my dear, are safe for the moment and must decide what to do with your life, assuming we all survive this political mess."

His pride was stung by her laughter, but her impulsive kiss disarmed him and reminded him that he was fortunate to be with her in this moment.

"Narcissa," he said slowly, putting his hand to her cheek. "I meant what I said, before everything happened. Things went wrong between us, almost from the beginning. But… I want…"

His eyes burned into hers as their gaze met. He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers lightly. His heart was pounding furiously, and hope rose in him as she responded, tentatively at first. Slowly he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her arms went around his neck and she sighed, leaning against his chest.

The sound of the front door opening made them separate, just in time as Victoria appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy, I brought a potion for your Cruciatus aftereffects," she said prosaically, entering the sitting room. "After you take it, you should rest this afternoon. You should be fine after that, but if you still notice any symptoms, let me know."

She handed him a small vial and, smiling at Narcissa, she murmured, "I'll check on Draco. He needs to rest, but he needs more Dittany Solution to repair the scars. Alys is having lunch now, and she'll sleep afterwards."

"My Draco is lucky to be married to you," said Narcissa with a smile. "What are they planning up at the house?"

"We've been told to rest this afternoon and go for supper at seven o'clock. After the children are asleep, we'll compare notes and figure out what to do next."

Victoria smiled faintly at them and left the room.

"Take your potion," Narcissa murmured to her

Her cheeks were pink and she hesitated to meet his gaze.

"Dare I trust that it is not poisoned?" he asked mockingly.

She looked up, shocked, only to realize he was teasing her. "Lucius!" she exclaimed.

"If I take it, will you tuck _me_ in for my nap?" he murmured. Growing suddenly serious, he said, "I wronged you terribly during our marriage. I ask no promises from you, but I had time to think while I was locked up with Goyle and Crabbe. Goyle had no doubts. After Azkaban, he wanted nothing more than to go home his wife and son, to stay. Perhaps I needed to learn a lesson from him."

"Take your potion," she said wistfully. "I want to believe in you. I always wanted that."

Her eyes were wide and full of emotion. She took the vial from his slack hand, grasping his hand briefly to still the faint tremor. Then she opened the vial and handed it to him, watching as he tipped it back and swallowed the contents.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

She nodded and rose, waiting for him to follow. "Let's see what this new room looks like."

The entered the door across from Draco's room. The room was small but bright, with a large, comfortable looking bed. The hangings were royal blue, and hung open to display an inviting nest of pillows and comforters. A tiny hearth had a fire crackling merrily in it.

Narcissa laughed. "Small, but at least it contains the essentials, doesn't it? Leave it to men to magick a bedroom."

"Who made it?" he asked.

"Severus and Kingsley Shacklebolt came down here as soon as they knew Draco had gotten you away. They must have done it."

Lucius stared at her. "_Severus_?"

He watched her go to the wardrobe and open it.

"I spoke too soon," she said, swinging the door open to show her clothes placed neatly inside. Turning, she went to another door and discovered an immaculate bathroom, nearly as large as the bedroom. "Oh…"

Lucius followed and saw a sunken bath, large enough for two.

"I'm quite curious about Severus's marriage, after seeing this," he commented.

She turned around and smiled a bit naughtily at him. "I couldn't care less about the Snape marriage at the moment. I haven't felt married in many years, Lucius. I wonder what it would feel like."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, feeling he could not bear it if she changed her mind.

"Carpe diem," she said, suddenly sure of her decision. If it led to a dead end, she would still have this moment. "I believe you required tucking in, Mr. Malfoy."

When they were young, she had always followed his lead, as was proper. But this new, thoughtful and mature Narcissa intrigued him, so he allowed her to lead him to the bed. She began undressing him, caressing him as she went. But when she removed his shirt, he stopped her, smitten at the thought of his hideousness. Scrawny, skeletal, she would be repulsed by the sight of him. He looked at her, a scowl on his face.

"Lucius, can you forget your bloody Malfoy vanity? Have you bothered to look at me? I'm an old hag. I can't imagine anyone wanting such a wrinkled old woman, but I'm still here," she said acerbically.

He forgot his hideousness for a moment as he stared at her, shocked by her words. He stared, wondering what she could be thinking.

"You're beautiful," he said. "How can you say such things?"

"If you can't see it, then you may be ancient enough to require glasses, old man," she said, her eyes flashing with irritation. "Merlin's wrinkled arse, Lucius! Get over yourself! You're my husband, I'm older too, and I don't care!"

She had never spoken so disrespectfully to him before, he thought… Or so honestly. Bemused, he dragged her into his arms and into the big bed, eyeing her hesitantly to see her response. But she just laughed.

"Idiot!" she exclaimed, brushing her lips against his. "Vain, foolish man, hold still now."

Relentlessly she began stripping off his clothing, caressing and kissing him as she went. He allowed it, letting her have control since she seemed to understand more than he did. Lust rushed through his veins like a potion and he no longer cared about anything but having her.

"Cissa," he whispered. He felt foolish and more inept than he ever had, but this new, wise wife seemed to have no doubts about what to do.

"Oh, Lucius, who knows what will come tomorrow? This is all that matters right now," she murmured, rising. He had not yet seen it, but she knew too well the ravages of time on her own body. But defiantly, she stood up and disrobed as he watched her, even as she mourned for the taut, silky skin of her youth.

His eyes devoured the sight of her, still slender, with her hair flowing down her back. Every move was graceful, but in spite of her words, he saw shyness in her eyes and realized that she feared he would not want her, when he saw the reality of her woman's body. Suddenly it was all right, and his eyes blazed with need. He sprang up and pulled her onto the bed, into his arms, and her bare skin pressing against his brought him fully to life.

"Narcissa, it has been so long," he murmured, pressing her back onto the pillows and capturing her mouth for a deep, passionate kiss. "My beautiful wife…"

Her hands reclaimed his body, heating the flesh that had been chill and dormant for so long. And along with his body, emotions awoke in him, urgent and hot. Never before had it meant this much to be with her, as now when she had nothing to gain by offering herself to a pariah. She ran her hands down his body and he gave himself over completely to adoring his exquisite, surprising wife.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay in his wife's arms, luxuriating in being safe, sated and among friends. Vic clung to him in sleep, as though determined to keep him from doing something idiotic. As though she could, he thought ruefully. Creating the Portkey had been an impulse, born of the knowledge that Lucius Malfoy would be the first target of everyone engaged in this struggle. He could have died, but Vic's amazing presence in their flat saved his life. He certainly had more than his share of Malfoy luck. Vic had made sure he would not even be scarred by that long, deep gash.

He wondered if his mother was still working on Lucius. His father's choices from this moment would determine the future for all of them. His mother had been gravely wounded during the years she spent with Lucius, and he feared for her if she took him back. But it was her decision, she was stronger than before, and he could only hope she would choose wisely.


	19. Zelda Gets the Story

Zelda Gets the Story

No sooner had the door closed behind the Malfoy family, than Zelda sprang into action.

"Quit goofing around, Michael and bring more of that Dittany Solution over here," snapped Zelda. "And you, Professor Snape, are not moving until you're as good as new!"

"Bossy, aren't you?" smirked Michael, giving her a warning glance. "I think you should play Florence Nightingale in your bedroom, so we can get lunch ready. And Severus, drink this immediately."

As his eyes slid over toward Emmie and Beattie, she realized he didn't want the children to know the extent of Severus's injuries. He handed her the bottle of potion and something she recognized as a burn-healing paste, along with a small bag of bandages.

Zelda gulped, but she nodded to him. Turning to Molly and the others, she said, "I hope you can manage without me for a few minutes."

"Take your time, Zelda," replied Kingsley. "I think we all need some down time before we decide what to do next. I plan to wander out to hear the news now, but I'll be back in time for tea."

She grinned, grateful for a breather. "Sorry to be a neglectful hostess. But Emmie should be able to do the honors for a little while."

Her daughter stood up and said, "Of course I can." She set Alys in Beattie's lap and went to her parents, kissing both of them. "Make that awful scratch on Daddy's face go away."

Severus set the small potion vial down on the table. He flushed at the knowing laughter in the eyes of their friends.

"When you are finished giving orders, Miss Snape, you may spend an hour working on your salamander project," he told her.

She put out her tongue and said, "Yes, Daddy."

Zelda laughed and turned him toward the stairs. "You know where we'll be, if you need us."

* * *

The bedroom door closed and she turned to Severus, glaring.

"Let's see those _slight burns_," she hissed accusingly.

He removed his robes slowly and tossed them over the back of a chair.

"It would have done no good to discuss my injuries in front of Lucius," he said mildly. "You handled the situation admirably. Shall I assume he doesn't know you are not a witch?"

She glared. "Don't try to distract me, and you _know_ I'm not fool enough to announce to him that I'm a Muggle. Keep going."

As she spoke, Severus was removing his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. The bandage on his side was not terribly large, but an unpleasant surprise. He sat down on the side of their bed.

"How did you get burned?" she asked.

"Macnair began to Conjure Fiendfyre. I realized what he was doing, I'd seen it enough in the past, and blasted his wand before he completed the incantation. There was enough heat already gathering there to burn me, but it was stopped before it devoured me."

Her eyes opened wide with shock and the color drained from her face as she realized he could have died that day and she had not even known.

"You idiot! _Rushing into Fiendfyre?_ Are you insane?"

Her words were fierce, but her movements gentle as she removed his shirt, exposing bandages that covered his forearms all the way down to his wrists. She studied his bare torso carefully and then looked reproachfully into his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he murmured guiltily. "I didn't plan to be burned."

"Let's see," she said, refusing to be placated.

"It looks worse than it is. Poppy treated everything almost immediately. But the dressings must be changed twice a day."

He hesitated, and she realized it must be serious. She sighed, and taking a deep breath, she gently loosened the bandage on his right forearm.

It was horrid. The skin was blistered a deep pink in places and pale in one spot near the wrist. One blister was oozing fluid, and when the air reached it Severus hissed with pain. She looked up in dismay.

"How can I touch that with burn paste?" she asked. "Those blisters should _not_ break!"

"Open the jar and prepare new dressings. I'll apply it," he told her.

Zelda controlled her movements carefully. She was frightened, angry and appalled by those wounds. But screaming and crying would be stupid. Laying out the bandages, she watched him. He pointed his wand at the jar and the greenish paste slowly liquefied. Pouring it slowly, he doused his whole forearm with the stuff. He sighed faintly and looking up, he smiled.

"I'm sorry, love. Even as it happened I thought only of your reaction," he told her ruefully. "Now, I'll cast a mild cooling charm on the bandage as you lay it over the wound. Then we'll forget about it."

"Until the next time to change the dressing," she said.

It was only a moment before she carefully fastened the dressing on and uncovered his left arm.

"This one isn't as bad," he offered with a slight smirk.

She scowled. "Don't try to make me look on the damned bright side. Let's get this done."

When his other arm was neatly covered again, she reached for the bandage on his side.

"What about _this_?" she asked, glaring.

"A cutting spell, like the one that cut my face. It was painful, and clothing irritates it. If you'll be so good as to apply the Dittany Solution to it, it will be gone in a day or two."

The waistband of his trousers was rubbing the bottom of the bandage, so she unfastened it and pulled the fabric back carefully.

"You're very skilled at that," he commented, his black eyes beginning to sparkle with mischief.

She glared and pushed him back onto the pillows, then removed his boots so she could wrench his trousers off. Grabbing the wand from his hands, she tossed it onto the chair along with the rest of his clothes.

"You don't get clothes back until I decide you deserve them," she snapped as she reached for the potion bottle and clean cloths.

Severus grinned, utterly pleased to be in her power. He reached for her as she leaned over to place a potion soaked cloth on his neck and face, but she ducked back and removed the bandage on his side. It was healed, but ugly and irritated-looking, and no matter what, there would be a mark there. When she laid the wet cloth on it, he sighed with relief.

"Ah, so it does hurt," she commented. "Has it occurred to you, that more and more you behave like a ridiculous Gryffindor?"

It must be relief at having her safe with him after a frightening morning, because Severus felt giddy. The rest of the world could go to blazes for a bit. He was with his Zelda, lying shamelessly naked before her, and it was fun. He put his hands behind his head and smirked, his single uncovered eye gleaming with mischief.

"I should forgo clothing more often," he commented, spreading his legs slightly.

"I should spank you! You're acting like Draco!' she exclaimed, not yet ready to stop being angry.

"Take off your clothes and join me," he suggested. "I dislike having to lie here alone with these wet rags draped on my person, especially on my face. You should be here in case I misbehave…"

She rolled her eyes. "You're outrageous."

Yet he was pleased to see her unfasten her robes and lay them on a chair. She continued undressing with a slight frown on her face.

"Don't worry, be happy," he told her with a lopsided smirk, directing her eyes down his lean body.

"Unbelievable!" she snorted, seeing his erection take on a robust life of its own. "No sex for you, Professor, until the last scarring is completely gone."

Severus laughed and held out a hand. He now realized that Michael had given him a Pain Potion laced with a mild euphoric, hence his inappropriate and delicious mood. He might as well enjoy it.

"It's the potion, my girl," he said softly. "Let me enjoy my current stupidity before it wears off."

Sighing, she gave in and lowered herself to his side. "I wondered if you'd gone crazy, but you're rather sweet like this."

He began to roll over, a hopeful grin on his face, but she placed a hand on his chest, holding him down.

"No scarring, idiot," she snapped, but then softening in the face of his absurd behavior. "Stay still, my stupid, courageous hero."

"I'm not a hero!" he protested with a frown.

Zelda finally relented and kissed his mouth softly, brushing his lank hair back and stroking his hair tenderly. He relaxed and let her pet him, allowing her to take charge and care for him. Her hands moved gradually down to his arms and his chest, but soothing rather than arousing him. She freshened the potion on his cuts, and continued caressing him. Severus began floating in a most delicious dream, and his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Downstairs, the house was a hive of activity. A fair number of old Order members came and went, collecting and comparing information. Molly Weasley and Michael were in charge, caring for Alys while her parents were down at the guest cottage. The sight of Lucius Malfoy had disturbed Molly, now a feisty grandmother to a small horde of active children.

When the door opened to admit Ginny Potter, Molly smiled a welcome.

"How are the boys?" she asked. "Sit down, dear, while I begin preparing tea."

"They utterly hero worship their cousin. George slips the kid a Galleon a day to train the creatures. I'm thinking of hiring a ten year-old boy myself, once they can come home. Gideon sweeps the shop floor without magic and Fabian changes his baby cousin's nappy."

Molly beamed at her daughter. She had no illusions about the challenge of raising twin boys. Luckily, Fred and George adored the naughty duo. She believed the pair brought back memories of growing up together.

"That's fine. They're safe, and I love them dearly, but they'd drive us all mad here. Beatrice is perfectly happy with Emmie and Alys. She's the dearest girl, Ginny."

"Not much like me then," chuckled her daughter. "Has there ever been a Weasley descendent like her?"

"She's like Harry, as you know," said Molly. "Except with a happy childhood."

It still gave Ginny pain, knowing of Harry's miserable early years. But he loved giving their children the childhood he'd always wanted.

"Where _is_ Harry?" she asked.

"Back at Hogwarts, consulting with the Headmistress," replied Molly. "That was a close thing, Macnair Conjuring Fiendfyre. If Severus and Harry hadn't stopped it…"

"Does Zelda know how close they came?" asked Ginny. "She'll be frantic. I wanted to strangle Harry!"

"She knows now, and she couldn't be worse than Severus was when he realized that the Malfoys must have Portkeyed to where Zelda was. I still can't believe Harry had to Stun him so he could be healed!"

"At least no one died," said Ginny. "I don't know how Macnair escaped. He was wounded. Someone should have caught him _and_ Umbridge and the others. They could be anywhere now."

A new arrival changed the subject.

"Thanks for taking charge for a bit, Molly," said Michael, stretching and yawning luxuriantly. "What's happening?"

"Arthur, Ron and Hermione will be here for supper," said Molly. "Fred and George are checking their records to see if the Instant Darkness Powder came from their shop."

"Will Draco's parents be present for dinner?" he asked with a sly smile.

Molly huffed irritably. "Yes. I can't imagine a more awkward situation. But we'll make the best of it for Draco and Victoria's sake."

"I wonder if he'll like me," gushed Michael, his brown eyes dancing wickedly.

Ginny and her mother looked at each other in horror.

"Don't!" said Ginny. "It's no joke, Michael."

He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Sorry, Gin. I won't say a word to him unless King's here to protect me."

"I feel better now," she said with a scowl.

"Any sign of life from Sev and Zelda?" he asked, growing serious. "I still can't believe what he did."

"He saved Hogwarts," said Molly bracingly.

"If it hadn't been for Harry, he'd have died in the process. What was he thinking?"

"That he could stop it before it destroyed everyone," said Ginny. "Only he and Harry could've managed it!"

"I know," he said. "And in their place I'd have tried to do it too. Maybe I'm pouting because I miss being in the center of things."

Molly smiled at him and nodded. "You're in the center here."

"I know. Say, where are the girls?"

"Upstairs in Emmie's room, watching Alys sleep. They're completely enchanted with her, and Victoria is kind enough to indulge them."

He smirked. "Vic enjoys having a little time to spend with Draco, as you can well imagine, Molly. Now, I'm going to cook dinner. Would you like to help me?"

"Where were you all my life?" Molly asked. "You could certainly give every wizard I know lessons on how to be a better man, Michael."

He laughed heartily. "I'll tell Kingsley you think so! Now, what's in the pantry?"

* * *

Severus woke gradually, disoriented, but a cool, moist cloth lying on his face reminded him of all that had happened. He remembered acting a proper idiot earlier, and with his eyes still closed, he groped clumsily for Zelda.

"Ah, you're awake," she said, putting down the book she'd been reading. "Let me see your face."

She removed the cloth and, starting at the bridge of his hooked nose, she traced a finger where the wound had been.

"Very nice," she murmured. "Are you still stoned from that potion?"

Opening his eyes, the room spun wildly and he scowled. "I should say so, but I remember you tricking me, wicked woman. I thought you'd fulfill your wifely duty, but instead you made me fall asleep."

"Getting the best of you is a rare and lovely thing," she said softly. "You needed rest, so we can keep your handsome face looking perfect."

He giggled and pushed the comforter down, exposing their bodies. "No one's ever called me handsome except you, so I believe you should now perform crazed sex acts on me."

She sighed, her lips twitching, and ran her eyes over him. "Can you manage with those bandages on your arms?"

"Mm… Yes," he said consideringly, handing the cloth from the gash on his torso to her. "I'm definitely much better."

"You're so funny when you're under the influence," she murmured, lightly kissing his lips. "This will have to be our little secret or your "Professor Snape" dignity will suffer."

"I like having little secrets with you," he said, rather bemused.

She wriggled into his arms, very conscious of his bandaged arms, and then kissed the tip of his nose.

"Don't be a hero again," she said firmly. "My heart can't stand the stress, and besides, someone else should have a turn."

"I'll curb my inner Gryffindor," he promised with a twisted smile. "And, yes, I remember you calling me that. I'll try to forgive you."

Her hands were exploring his body, causing heat to follow their motions. Enthusiastically he lowered his head to her breasts, pressing his face into the heavy warmth of them.

"What an admirable wife you are. You managed to keep Lucius from realizing the truth about you, and you're extremely sexy too."

His bandaged arms limited his movements, so Zelda maneuvered him flat on his back and straddled him, smiling naughtily.

"You're in my power, Professor Snape," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "Later, when I'm not busy, tell me what the hell you saw in bloody Lucius."

He groaned with delight as she finally arrived precisely where he wanted her and proceeded to drive him to the brink of ecstasy. He slipped his arms carefully around her and held her tight as she climaxed, bringing him quickly to completion. He held her on top of him as their pounding hearts gradually slowed.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered seriously. "I'll be with you forever, my love."

She gazed into his eyes, accepting his promise as tears welled up in her own. Slipping off his chest to snuggle beside him, she pulled up the comforter and murmured, "Forever."

They lay together quietly for a time. Severus felt the potion beginning to wear off, and the pain gradually returning to his arms was a small price to pay for a clear head.

"I must speak with Lucius," he mused. "If he's having a pleasant reunion with Narcissa, he'll be a bit easier to deal with."

"You had interesting taste in friends before I met you," she commented. "Is there some hidden charm there that I'm missing?"

Faraway memories filled his mind and slowly he said, "I had no _friend_ but Lily. Lucius was five years older and an occasional ally against Potter's gang. He recruited me to become a Death Eater."

There was a hollow tone in his voice that made Zelda's chest tighten with grief. She gazed into his eyes sadly, pressing her nose lightly against his.

"He loved being a Death Eater, didn't he?" she asked.

He nodded. "I believe he had no doubts, until the Dark Lord left him to rot in prison. And after so many years, the world has changed. It's time for Lucius to choose and I must learn what he'll do."

"Another job that only you can do," she said.

"Unavoidable," he agreed. "Like the wonderful task of being your husband, only not delightful."

"I suppose we should go downstairs." She pressed tender kisses onto his chest, his chin and his lips. "Emmie and Beattie don't know about the burns, do they?"

He shook his head. "With the Burn Paste, they'll be healed in a few days."

She sat up, sighing. "Let me help you get dressed. I suppose I can look forward to being alone with you when we change bandages again."

"I'll share my Pain Potion with you," he offered, putting an arm carefully into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Thanks," she murmured, rolling her eyes. "But as usual, I'll be the responsible adult."

She helped him dress, fastened her robes and stood before the mirror, pleased that she appeared a modest and serious teacher. Severus came to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Is this for Lucius's benefit?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wish I could be invisible. Let's go see what fresh troubles await us."

He kissed her once more, and with one last serious look, they opened the bedroom door and descended the stairs.


	20. Catching Up With Things

Catching Up With Things

"Daddy! Mummy!" exclaimed Emmie when her parents appeared in the kitchen. "You missed tea!"

Michael was presiding over a gathering of Weasleys and Potters, with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks added to the crowd. The girls were sitting on the hearthrug with Alys, teaching her to pet Rowena. The dog rose stiffly and went to greet Zelda and Severus.

"It's hard to keep things under control, isn't it," murmured Zelda sympathetically. "What a good dog you are."

Michael handed Severus a mug of steaming coffee, drew him aside and asked, "How are you? The scar on your face looks better."

The wizard glanced at the children before he softly replied. "The burns are still painful, of course. What on earth was in that potion you gave me?"

"Standard pain reliever with a Euphoric Elixer, peppermint and a small portion of Ashwinder egg," smirked Michael. "Something new that Draco and I have been experimenting with."

A black eyebrow rose high in disbelief. "What happens if your patient is not married to his caregiver?"

"The peppermint mitigates the specific effect of the Ashwinder egg, at least in most cases." Michael studied his friend carefully, chuckling. "Shall I assume that this case was an exception?"

Severus rolled his eyes, refusing to dignify such a stupid question with an answer. He sipped the coffee. It was most refreshing.

Michael grinned and whispered, "You two'll use any excuse, won't you?" But becoming more serious, he continued, "In your case, was it lust, or simply your need to be close to Zelda? You were out of your mind when you knew she was alone with Lucius Malfoy. It's what you two do, Sev, ridiculous but comforting."

"I believe the potion needs more work before it is widely used. I would be interested in hearing your ideas," he murmured austerely. "And I must say, I feel much better than I did before my enforced, erm, rest."

"That was my goal. Now, it looks as though we're having one of those large unruly dinners this evening, and the guest of honor will be your old pal. Any suggestions on how we can all survive?"

Severus sighed. Gazing around the room, he wanted nothing more than to sit down by the fire and discuss Emmie's salamander project with her. Saving the world was for idiots, he realized. A simple life with his family was all he wanted.

"I must go down to the guest cottage. I'll go down now, check on Draco and see what Lucius is thinking."

"Good luck with that," said Michael. "Supper is at seven and they're all invited, of course. No business will be discussed until after the kids are asleep."

Severus's black eyes flew to where his daughter and goddaughter sat by the fire. They must be kept safe, he thought. This discussion with Lucius might do much to avert danger from that quarter. He glanced reassuringly at Zelda, who smiled wryly at him. Then he set down his empty mug, reached for his cloak and headed out the door.

* * *

The short stroll down to the guest cottage was quite soothing to Severus. A frank discussion with Lucius would prove difficult. He was unsure if the man's stubborn nature would allow him to accept the way the world had changed. But the cold air was clean and refreshing and Severus allowed himself to look forward to spring, when this irritating situation would be resolved and he would enjoy the lovely season with his family. The years since his marriage had been filled with joy and love. Was it stupid to hope that Lucius might come to appreciate the pleasure of family life?

He knocked on the door of the small house. Victoria, who smiled warmly at the sight of him, opened it.

"Good afternoon, Professor. You're just in time for tea," she said.

He nodded. "How is Draco? Is he awake?"

"He insists on getting dressed and coming out to the sitting room. He'll be here any minute."

Severus refrained from asking about the senior Malfoys. There was no sound coming from the rest of the house, so he assumed they were still resting. He would see Lucius soon enough. The sitting room was cozy and bright, with the lamps lit and a welcoming fire burning in the hearth. The effect was precisely what he and Kingsley had been aiming for, a comfortable yet intimate space that would prevent Lucius from distancing himself from his family. A sound made him look up, to see Draco enter the room.

"How are you?" asked Severus, taking note of the younger man's still paler than usual complexion.

"I feel like a million Galleons," quipped Draco. "Are you going to tell me what happened after I absconded with my father?"

He sank into an armchair by the fire and looked expectantly at his former teacher.

"You could have mentioned having made a Portkey," said Severus mildly. "You couldn't have known that Zelda and Victoria were in your flat, but I did."

"I feel horrible about that. Vic and Zelda handled themselves brilliantly, and saved my worthless life in the bargain. I was an impulsive idiot. But I didn't create the Portkey just for this. I've carried it for a while. One can't be too careful."

Severus sat down, also by the fire. There was no point belaboring Draco's rash disappearing act, he thought irritably. And the Slytherin in him frankly applauded the younger wizard's foresight.

"They all escaped in the chaos," he said, scowling. "That bastard Macnair began Conjuring Fiendfyre while curses were flying everywhere. I recognized the spell. Macnair always loved the destructive power of Fiendfyre. I was too close, and there was no time, so I Blasted his wand. The heat burned me badly enough that I was useless after that."

"But how did you dissipate the heat? Fiendfyre doesn't naturally end!" exclaimed Draco.

"Potter did it," replied Severus coldly. "Once again I'm indebted to Harry Potter for saving my life."

Draco knew there was no real resentment between the two wizards, but they played their game as they always had. Chuckling, he said, "I wouldn't take it personally. You know how Chosen Boy feels about Zelda. He probably saved your life as a favor to _her_."

"A good thought," smirked Severus. "Goyle and Crabbe were captured as the plotters escaped. It was established that they had been Imperiused. There is discussion now at the Ministry about whether they should be returned to Azkaban. Thus Lucius is hidden here and Goyle is in hiding with his family. Crabbe is critically ill and was taken to St. Mungo's."

"How are Greg and Vince? Were they hurt?"

Severus shook his head. "Not significantly. Potter and I were the only ones needing real treatment. He was also hit by the cutting curse that gashed my face. The fighting ended almost immediately after I removed the Imperius and you disappeared."

"What now?" asked Draco. "Will Umbridge and the others be captured and put on trial?"

"We don't know. There are factions in the Ministry, and Kingsley fears that more Aurors will side with Umbridge than with Scrimgeour. Great discontentment has been fostered of late there. But Kingsley will be here for dinner. We shall learn more then."

A door opened somewhere. Both wizards turned to see Lucius and Narcissa enter the room.

"Good afternoon," said Severus, studying the pair.

"Severus," replied Lucius, nodding. "Draco, how are you?"

Draco rose slowly upon their entrance, and when his mother hastened to him he hugged her warmly.

"I'm as good as new," he told them with a slight smile. "I never wanted a career as a warrior, but it was still wise planning to marry such a talented Healer as Vic."

He looked closely at his father as he spoke. There was a note of challenge in his voice, as though daring the man to disparage his wife.

"I believe I'll see if Victoria would like help getting tea," said Severus, rising from his chair.

"I'll come along," said Narcissa. She smiled sweetly at Lucius and patted his hand as she followed Severus out of the room.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had never felt so awkward. His reunion with Narcissa had been wonderful, but while she slept in his arms he had thought about the reality of this young wife of Draco's. She was a half-blood, something the Dark Lord would have rejected… The same Dark Lord who had rewarded his years of blind loyalty by leaving him to rot in Azkaban.

"Draco," he began, fumbling pathetically for words.

A slight smile twitched at Draco's mouth. "Ah, Father, if this could be any more awkward, I don't know how. We've never had a real conversation before. Forgive me if I'm inept."

"We've had conversations!" protested Lucius, shocked.

"I'm not a boy any longer. I've made choices in my life that I'm happy with, and my beliefs are different now from those you held before." He spoke calmly, thoughtfully, but firmly. "I hope you can accept that, Father."

Lucius recalled what he'd seen of Draco's wife. "Aside from blood-status, if your wife pleases you, I should say you chose well. She obviously cares for you."

"I was bloody lucky she'd have me," said Draco, laughing reminiscently. "In this new world of ours, the name of Malfoy is not held in high esteem."

Lucius glared at him, honestly outraged at the idea.

"That must change!" he exclaimed.

His son rolled his eyes and said, "Did you know they put me in Azkaban too? It was right after the battle at Hogwarts where _Voldemort_ went down. And do you know who helped get me out? Potter, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger! Minerva McGonagall accepted me back at Hogwarts for my seventh year. But the Slytherins turned on me and if it weren't for the Snapes and a pack of bloody Gryffindors, I wouldn't have survived that year!"

"Why did they care?" asked Lucius suspiciously.

"After Professor Snape killed Dumbledore…" he smiled sadly at his father's gasp of surprise, "I was there. Voldemort ordered me to do it, but… I couldn't. Dumbledore knew it too, and he had asked Professor Snape to hide mother and me in the Forbidden Forest."

Lucius sat frozen. So much had happened to Draco and Narcissa. And Dumbledore had wished to protect his son, against all the rules of war. He looked at Draco, urging him without words to continue.

"Mother and I were safe, but isolated in the Forest. We decided to risk leaving, to find out what was happening. It was the day the Death Eaters attacked the school. The battle entered the forest. Potter, Professor Snape, Zelda and Firenze the Centaur all let us go in search of safety. But bloody Aunt Bella showed up. Mother thought she'd help us, but instead she took us prisoner and planned to give us to Voldemort."

"He'd have killed you both," said Lucius dully.

Draco nodded. "It still sickens me to talk of it, so if you don't mind asking mother, or waiting until later for more, I'd appreciate it. But it showed me what I want. I don't give a kneazel's arse about wizarding society, you know. I'm lucky to be alive, to have Mother, Vic and Alys, and luckier than I deserve to have friends that I trust. My work is rewarding, and if you can accept me, knowing this, I could ask for nothing more in my life."

Lucius gazed at his son thoughtfully. At thirty years old, he was a man, one who knew what he wanted in his life. And Draco had echoed, in greater detail, Goyle's hope for the future. It seemed his son had made wiser choices in his absence than if he'd been present as the boy grew to manhood.

"I don't know how to live in this new wizarding world," he said slowly. "Everything I was taught seems to have been wrong now. I've done terrible things in service to the Dark Lord, and all for naught."

"Frankly, Father, even after _this_ situation is resolved, if you go out in public, you'll be shunned by people. Possibly attacked by those who lost loved ones to Death Eater attacks. Nothing will be the same," said Draco calmly. "There are still those that want nothing to do with me and Mother."

"Is there nothing to be done about it?"

In an odd, unconscious mimicry of his father, Draco's chin rose and he said, "I care nothing about the ignorant opinion of the masses, fools who believe Rita Skeeter and tells lies about people I care for."

The entrance of the tea tray created a welcome diversion, since Lucius now had a great deal to ponder. The sight of Severus Snape, perfectly comfortable with two attractive witches, was such a striking change from the old days that he almost laughed. Perhaps marriage had made the difference. His eyes met Snape's black ones and found them gleaming with cynical amusement.

"Is preparing tea an offshoot from potion brewing?" he asked, gently mocking his old schoolmate.

"Of course," replied the younger wizard coolly. "Victoria is most gracious at accepting instruction in arranging the biscuits."

The two men appraised each other, each wondering what changes time had wrought in the other.

"We must talk," said Lucius, suddenly serious.

"But after tea," replied Snape. "I believe Mrs. Malfoy should receive an O for tea preparation, and we must not waste her effort."

Narcissa poured out the tea and they all sat down to enjoy it. For a time there was quiet, but suddenly Lucius noticed something odd. Severus wore black clothing, as usual, but his shirt was open slightly at the neck, exposing more of the man than Lucius ever recalled seeing. Gone were the layers of protective garb.

"Why the hell are you wearing that clothing, Severus?" he asked, gazing critically at the wizard. "You look almost like a Muggle!"

Severus smiled. "This shirt accommodates the bandages on my arms quite well, and since I'm not returning to Hogwarts, I prefer to be comfortable."

"Draco can dress Muggle admirably, should circumstances require it," said Victoria lightly. "It's fun sometimes."

One pale brow rose at the girl's audacity, and Lucius turned to Narcissa. "Have _you_ taken to Muggle fashions, my dear?"

Her gentle laughter charmed him. "Hardly, Lucius. I rarely leave Malfoy Manor these days. In fact, this visit with Severus and his wife is quite an occasion for me. I haven't bought new clothes in many years."

"I'm shocked," he replied. "You seem content, but given your previous obsession with the latest fashions, I wonder if you feel deprived."

"Not at all," she murmured. "I'm a grandmother, and therefore beyond such silliness."

"I see," he replied skeptically, vowing to discover what else had changed about his wife during his long absence.

"Why are your arms bandaged?" asked Victoria, turning back to Severus.

"A brush with Fiendfyre," he replied. "In a few days they should be largely healed."

"Severus!" exclaimed Lucius, quite appalled. "Who cast _that_ spell at Hogwarts?"

"Macnair, of course. Zelda accused me of behaving like a Gryffindor when I blasted his wand."

Draco and Victoria chuckled.

"Upset, was she?" asked Draco sympathetically. "Well, I imagine you managed to talk her around."

Severus's eyes narrowed irritably. "If you've finished malingering here, I should like to have a word with your father. Perhaps you should see if your daughter has transferred her affection to Michael and Shacklebolt during your absence."

Draco grinned. "Those two are good, but my little angel knows who she loves best."

"Shall we go up and see if she remembers you?" asked Victoria, rising and holding out her hands to him.

He allowed her to help him stand, and then kissed her soundly until she struggled free of his grasp.

"I declare you cured," she exclaimed, blushing deeply. "Let's go, husband!"

Draco turned to Narcissa, smirking unrepentantly. "Would you like to join us, Mother?"

Narcissa glanced quickly at Lucius and smiled. "I'll be ready in a moment, children." She got up from her chair and went to Lucius. Smirking, she cupped her hand gently under his chin and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner," she murmured softly.

Lucius watched them all head for the door, feeling oddly unprotected in their absence. He had never felt insecure or nervous in his previous life, and this weakness was despicable. Assuming a cool, distant expression, he turned to Severus.


	21. A Reunion of Old Friends

A Reunion of Old Friends

Severus Snape looked wryly amused as he met Lucius's apprehensive gaze.

"It must be difficult to grasp these changes," he said.

"I begin to wonder if I ever knew you," said Lucius. "Certainly, seeing what your life is like now is completely unexpected."

"My life took a complete turn the day I killed Albus Dumbledore. In fact the most difficult, appalling act of my life led to everything good."

"Severus, how could you betray the Dark Lord?" asked Lucius, staring intently into the black eyes.

Severus shook his head thoughtfully. "Lucius, do you remember what I was when I arrived at Hogwarts? A sullen, arrogant child, the pauper brat of Slytherin, as you were wont to call me. I was filled with misery and rage by the time you invited me to join the Dark Lord, yet I still loathed myself for joining. I hated the cruelty that delighted my comrades, yet I remained loyal to the Dark Lord until he targeted Lily Potter."

"Your Mudblood friend," said Lucius coldly.

"My first and only _real_ friend until I let James Potter and those bloody pointless House rivalries destroy our friendship. She was the only bright spot in my pathetic life, and although I despised her husband, I could not bear the thought of her death. I went to Dumbledore that day."

Lucius studied the wizard and saw a man now at peace with himself and his choices. He envied Severus his certainty, and anger kindled in his heart.

"Not only did you betray the Dark Lord and the others, you betrayed _me_!" he growled, glaring at him.

Severus met his gaze squarely. "I could no longer go on with my life as a Death Eater. I wanted to atone for the evil I took part in, but one of my few regrets was the need to deceive you. But you would not have understood or respected my choice, Lucius. Perhaps you still do not."

The fire crackled in the hearth as silent minutes passed. Lucius could not deny that had he known, he would have killed his old schoolmate without hesitation or regret. They both knew this.

"You helped to protect Narcissa and Draco. I am…" he strove to keep his voice steady, "I'm grateful."

"I was glad to help them," said Severus. "But there are dangers now for all of you, Lucius. You'll learn what happened in your absence, but all in good time. First you must decide what you wish to do about the Ministry situation. You are known to be a fugitive, but your family is safe for now in this place, if you wish to stay."

"Narcissa and Draco are here and they trust you. And Goyle was right, I believe. He wanted only to survive and return to his family."

Severus smiled faintly. "He is with them now, in hiding. Crabbe is at St. Mungo's, guarded by his son and an Auror."

"Will he recover?"

"You have changed, if you can ask that question. His lungs are damaged, but if he's finally cared for properly now, he will survive."

"I wish to see them," said Lucius, painfully aware that he had not fulfilled his promise to his comrades. In these strange circumstances, the other two men shared a bond with him that must be honored.

One black eyebrow rose questioningly, but Severus nodded. "When it is safe for everyone, of course. Crabbe must be recovered more, but if he comes here, Victoria can keep an eye on his condition. Draco is also a competent Healer, although physical Healing is not his specialty."

The gray eyes immediately locked onto Severus. "What _is_ my son's specialty? He has said nothing of his work to me."

"Knowing your belief that Malfoys don't have jobs, I'm not surprised. But Draco does research and treatment in the new field of Mental Health Healing. He is the Assistant Director of the Albus Dumbledore Clinic at St. Mungo's," said Severus.

"What in Merlin's arse is Mental Health Healing?" asked Lucius. "Does he cure madmen?"

"It's rather more complicated than that, but he works with those who are mentally afflicted in many ways. His reputation is quite impressive for one so young."

Reluctant pride kindled in Lucius. If his son must choose to do something so common as to work, of course he would be exceptional.

"I'll endeavor to avoid insulting his choices," he said. "Everything is different now, Severus. I don't know…"

"Dinner will be ready shortly," said Severus, calming himself in preparation for the hardest part. "So how do you feel about dining in the company of Muggles?"

"What?" shouted Lucius, jumping hastily to his feet. "You can't be _serious_! Isn't the rest of it enough? You would introduce me to _Muggles_?"

A hint of sardonic amusement sparkled in Severus's eyes. "You've already met one. My wife."

The former Death Eater dropped abruptly back into his chair and with an effort, closed his gaping mouth. There was no alternative to these allies. He trusted no one completely, but stupid or not, he wished to trust Severus. But this…

"I thought honesty would be best in this case," said Severus mildly. "Thank you for sparing me your first reaction."

Lucius recalled, dizzily, the brief scenes he had witnessed of Severus and his wife. The confidence between them was deep, and very likely the basis for the mature, relaxed air he now wore. To insult a friend's wife was unforgivable, and now he remembered the woman's competent care of Draco and her kindness in feeding him after the brief battle. If she was not _his_ ally, she was still a friend to his son's family.

"Does she know of my past acts?" he asked, closing his eyes in horror. Never had he thought to be in company with Muggles. His past torment and killing of helpless people, acts that amused him all those years ago, now appalled him.

Severus nodded curtly. "Lucius, when I met Zelda, she was the only person who ever saw me as I was, free of preconceived notions. Frankly, you're known as a monster in our world, and she's well aware of that. But you spent fourteen years in Azkaban, so she believes you have not gone unpunished for your crimes. She will judge you by your actions from now on."

After pondering that for a time, Lucius muttered weakly, "You said _Muggles_. Are there more?"

"This may be even more difficult. You're a jealous man, and the other Muggle is Draco's mentor, Michael Fletcher. He was present at Hogwarts on the day the Dark Lord was defeated and he helped Draco go forward with his life. They are close friends."

He waited for the angry explosion, but Lucius sat stiffly, only his hands tightening on the chair arms showing his emotional response.

"He has no need of _me_ then, having replaced me with a _Muggle_," he muttered, barely above a whisper.

The gray eyes were darkened and dull. Severus recognized a despair that was nearly inevitable as Lucius dealt with the reality of his wasted life. The man would undoubtedly benefit from treatment at the Dumbledore Clinic, he thought ironically, although it was unlikely ever to happen.

"Your son risked everything, this very day, to free you from the fight at Hogwarts," said Severus. "You may not be able to see it now, but his affection for Michael takes nothing from you. In fact, Michael's care is one reason Draco is a wise, capable wizard."

"_How can I live now, Severus_?" asked Lucius urgently. "I cannot undo my past, and remorse is a new and wretched sensation. Perhaps Narcissa and my son would be better off without me."

"I cannot tell you how, but trust Narcissa and Draco. They are still loyal to you and will help you, if you let them." Severus smirked cynically and added, "You and Narcissa seem to have had a pleasant afternoon. I believe she's hopeful that you two can work things out."

The ghost of a smile touched Lucius's mouth. "She has changed, but she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I could not contemplate my life without her."

"We have all changed. It is inevitable, after so many years. Now, are you prepared to dine in my home? I believe I never reciprocated for the many times you entertained me at Malfoy Manor, so this occasion is long overdue."

Lucius choked back a nervous laugh. "It will be a memorable evening, I am sure."

"There will be a vile proportion of Gryffindors present, so the company may at times be irritatingly, ah, boisterous. But after the children are asleep we shall hear the news. I hope we'll be able to resolve your problem."

"Do you wish for an Unbreakable Vow from me to protect your family?" asked Lucius, stiffly resolute. "I offer it, Severus."

Severus rose and gestured toward the cottage door. "No. I despise that spell. I ask you to respect those who are under my protection, but beyond that you must choose your actions. I hope you'll choose wisely."

He offered his hand, and after a moment's hesitation Lucius clasped it firmly. It was an unspoken promise that he would try, and Severus accepted it unhesitatingly. They would see.

* * *

It was half past six when Severus Snape escorted Lucius into his home. They entered through the kitchen door into relative quiet. Laughter and conversation echoed from another room, but the first sight to meet Lucius's eyes was his wife, seated at one corner of the huge table. She was feeding their granddaughter, seated in a high chair next to her. She looked up when the door opened and her blue eyes met his hopefully, even as a slight blush rose in her cheeks. His breath caught as he recalled the afternoon, but a sound made him turn toward the stove, where a man and woman had been cooking.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," said Zelda Snape, her eyes meeting his calmly. "I hope you're feeling better after resting."

Severus's Muggle wife wore witch's robes and if one had not known, there was no way to tell she was not a witch. Her demeanor was modest, but he had the impression of hidden depths there.

"Thank you, Mrs. Snape. I am quite well," he replied formally. "And I appreciate your kindness earlier today."

She smiled and a hint of mischief glinted in her eyes. "I was glad to do it. I've known your son for many years and he's one of my favorite people."

"Lucius, let me introduce my old friend, Michael Fletcher," said Severus, drawing the man forward. "He is the cofounder of the Albus Dumbledore Clinic, and Draco's colleague."

Drawing on his lifelong self-control, Lucius turned and offered his hand to a Muggle, one who was likely closer to Draco than he had ever been.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fletcher," he murmured politely.

"Thank you. I'm glad you made it out of Hogwarts unscathed," said the stocky man, his brown eyes twinkling cheerfully. "The only bright spot in all of this is that Madam Umbridge won't survive in her Ministry position much longer. And of course, you'll be free to return to your family when this is all over."

"You are an optimist, I see," Lucius murmured ironically. "I'm not yet ready to plan my comfortable future."

"We'll see what Kingsley and Ron have to say tonight. But I don't think you've been able to spend any time with your granddaughter, so perhaps you should do so now. Severus's daughter tends to monopolize Alys."

"An excellent idea." Lucius turned with relief to Narcissa, who beckoned him over to sit at the table.

"How are you?" she asked softly. "I know you must be shocked."

She reached over to his lap and squeezed his hand under the table. He held it for a moment, comforted by her gesture, until Alys knocked her cup of milk over and began splashing her hands gleefully on the tray.

"Oh, Alys!" exclaimed Narcissa, Vanishing the puddle with her wand. "Are you finished, my darling?"

Alys stared from Narcissa to Lucius, her eyes bright with interest, as Narcissa picked up a damp towel and cleaned the tiny hands and face.

"Alys, this is your grandfather," murmured Narcissa as she lifted the child and set her in her lap. "Isn't she the loveliest little one, Lucius?"

Lucius stared in bemusement at the little girl. He put out a tentative hand and she laid her tiny hand in his palm, feather light, before pulling away. In that instant, blood-status meant nothing as his eyes devoured the sight of this exquisite child. He was speechless.

"Narcissa, we're going to set the table. Perhaps you proud grandparents would like to prepare Her Highness for bed," said Zelda, startling Lucius from his reverie.

He looked up, just in time to see Severus walk up behind her and put his arms around Zelda's waist, rubbing his cheek against her curly hair.

"Would you like to come with me?" asked Narcissa, rising.

"Of course," he replied, following her.

They could access the stairs without entering the sitting room where it seemed that a crowd was gathered. The bedroom they went to had a cot for Alys, and two other beds in it. It was a child's room, decorated with pictures of animals, and a large bookshelf along one wall.

"This is Emelie's room," explained Narcissa. "Severus's daughter. She and Beatrice Potter insist that Alys stay with them at night."

"Shouldn't the child be with her mother?" asked Lucius.

"While Victoria and Draco have been busy the past few days, we've all taken care of her. If she needs her parents, they're right down at the cottage. But frankly, I believe those two are enjoying a little time to themselves."

As she spoke, Narcissa laid her on a bed and efficiently stripped off the Alys's clothing. She Summoned a clean washcloth and, warming it with her wand, removed the nappy and washed the child, who squirmed and giggled.

"Silly Alys," smiled Narcissa, kissing the soft little bare belly and fastening the fresh nappy. She slipped a tiny nightgown on, steering the small arms into sleeves. "There you are, sweetheart. All fresh and ready for bed."

"Mamamama!" exclaimed Alys, grinning at them.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Narcissa.

He wanted to, very much, but he felt too inept. He shook his head slowly.

"Sit down in the rocking chair," said Narcissa, deciding to ignore his hesitation. "She likes to look at the little bats on the mobile up there."

Before he knew it, Lucius was holding his warm, sweet-smelling granddaughter in his arms. Instinctively he began to rock the chair gently. He looked at Narcissa and said, "Did you know all of this? About Severus's wife and the other Muggle?"

"Not at first," she replied. "I only met Zelda when she and Severus offered me a place to stay. She teaches at Hogwarts, you know, although not many people know she's a Muggle. If Severus told you, he trusts you more than most people. Draco says that he's terribly protective of his wife."

"As any decent wizard should be," he said sternly, his face settling into grim lines. "But how can I face them after everything I've done?"

"I know," she murmured, putting her hand on his arm. "The way we were raised, the hateful things I used to believe… I can't be easy with them the way Draco can. But they're kind people, and they were there for Draco when we were not. I owe Zelda Snape and Michael Fletcher more than I can ever repay for taking care of our son."

"What happened to you, Cissa?" he asked.

"That day in the Forest, Bella planned to hand Draco and me over to the Dark Lord. We tried to escape… Bella was deranged. She attacked me and left me for dead in the Forest. Remus Lupin, the werewolf, found me and I was sent to St. Mungo's."

"Damn the Dark Lord. I should have been there to protect you," he rasped bitterly, picturing her suffering.

"Ba…" exclaimed Alys, rousing slightly at the tension in his body.

He forced himself to resume rocking and relaxed his hold on the little girl.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"My skull was fractured. I was in a coma and it took some time for me to heal. After that… Lucius, I fell apart. Draco was put in Azkaban for a while and it looked like you were gone forever. My own sister betrayed me without hesitation. I sank into depression and wished to die. I had nothing."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes and holding Alys carefully.

Narcissa had gradually dimmed the lights in the room and she prepared the cot, pulling back the comforter.

"It must be time for us to go down," she whispered.

Regretfully, he rose and carried the sleeping Alys to her cot. He kissed her silky hair and as he laid her down, Narcissa placed the little blanket over her. He turned then and swept his wife into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again. "I'm so sorry."

His lips found hers and he kissed her, holding her against him desperately.

She ran her fingers caressingly through his hair and returned his kiss.

"It's in the past," she murmured. "We can both try to do better from now on."

He held her against his chest, feeling each breath she took.

"How can I face all of them? How can I even face Draco?" he asked. "I cannot blame them if they all hate me."

"Stay close to me," she said practically. "And to Zelda, if you can manage it. Although nearly everyone on the house is a witch or wizard, they all respect her a great deal. In fact I believe both she and Michael will be more welcoming than some magical folk. But it will be all right, here in Severus's house."

He studied her face, feeling sick with apprehension, but for her, he would do this. "I'll behave, Narcissa," he promised.

"I believe in you," she told him seriously.


	22. Dinner With the Snapes

Dinner With the Snapes

Lucius followed Narcissa into the sitting room rather nervously. He wished he could hold her hand, but preferred to maintain some semblance of dignity. The first sight he had was his son, sitting on the window seat with Harry Potter. They were laughing uproariously together.

"No bloody way, Malfoy! You can have first pick of players and I'll still beat you," exclaimed Harry.

"Not if I pick Ginny, surely?" asked Draco with a smirk.

Just then he caught sight of his parents and rose. Harry Potter turned too, and both wizards came to greet the pair as the room grew silent. Draco smiled encouragingly and kissed his mother's cheek before turning to his father.

"Father, I believe you remember my friend Potter," he said gravely, although his gray eyes sparkled wickedly at this absurd pretense of formal manners.

Lucius nodded, flabbergasted at being presented to the Boy Who Lived as though this were an ordinary social setting. When the younger wizard offered his hand, he took it, feeling numb with shock.

"Mr. Potter," he said.

"I hope the past may stay decently where it belongs," said Harry Potter. "I'm glad you and your family are safe here, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you," said Narcissa softly. Turing to Lucius she said, "The Potters have kindly allowed their daughter Beatrice to stay here to help look after Alys. She's a lovely girl."

Glancing around the room, Lucius did not recognize everyone, but a good portion of redheads were present, so he must now abase himself before the Weasley clan, he realized. Taking a deep breath, he thought, it's for Narcissa. A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly, but it was Severus.

"Lucius, I'm glad you're here," he said, his black eyes reassuringly calm. "The meal will be quite informal tonight. Since you've been, er, out of society for some time, let me introduce you to everyone."

He nodded to Potter and Draco, then proceeded to escort his guest around the room. Potter had married Ginny Weasley, the girl he had nearly killed with the Riddle diary. He could hardly meet her eyes. Her brother Ronald was present, with his wife, the former Hermione Granger. Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the vast clan, was present. All received him politely, if not with much warmth. Arthur Weasley was expected later. It seemed he was destined to confront nearly everyone he had harmed or offended in the past.

"This is my daughter, Emelie," said Severus, steering him toward the hearth. "My goddaughter, Beatrice Potter, and our dog, Rowena."

Two young girls stared, wide-eyed, for a moment, before the older one stood up hastily. The dog also clambered to her feet, nuzzling at Severus's hand.

"You're Draco's dad," stated Emelie boldly. "He looks quite a lot like you, and that means you're Allie's grandfather. She's my favorite baby ever!"

When she held out her hand to him, he took it gravely. "I'm happy to meet you, Miss Snape," he murmured, taking in the bright eyes and shining ebony curls.

The younger girl had stood up, but was leaning confidently against Severus as she studied him curiously.

"Good evening, Miss Potter," he said formally.

"You were in prison," she whispered. "Was it horrible?"

Both girls waited for his answer and he looked helplessly at Severus, who snorted.

"Beattie, it's not polite to ask such a question," he chided, his lips twitching.

The younger girl's green eyes shone with guilt and she said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

It seemed an innocent question, and after all, it was certainly true. They all knew where he had been, thought Lucius.

"It's all right," he said, holding out his hand to her. "Yes, I was in prison and, yes, it was horrible. I'm happy to be here now."

She looked up at him, a surprisingly knowing expression in her eyes, and then she smiled gratefully.

"Allie's grandma was worried about you. I like her so much," she confided, taking his hand. "I'm glad she's happier now."

Severus watched his goddaughter proceed to charm some of the tension out of Lucius with relief. He had known it would be hard. Thus far Lucius had borne it amazingly well.

The front door opened and closed.

"Is anyone home?" called a deep male voice.

"Kingsley!" exclaimed Emmie, running for the hall, followed by Beattie and the dog.

The girls were brought up abruptly at the sight of Minerva McGonagall entering the room. There was nearly a collision as the girls staggered to a stop.

"Oh! Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Emmie. "I didn't mean to run into you. Hello! Is Kingsley with you?"

Lucius watched from his vantage point near the hearth.

"Really, Severus, it's enough to make me long for my filthy prison cell. Have you gone out of your way to invite every person I ever wronged to dine here tonight?"

His tone was resigned, and there was even a faint, cynical humor in his voice as their eyes met. Severus grinned cynically.

"I apologize for Beattie's question. Those girls are often disastrously frank."

"She only asked what all of them want to," replied Lucius. "And she seems to like Narcissa. Shall I wait for another time to ask how _you_ became godfather to Harry Potter's child?"

Severus smirked. "I'm still not quite sure how it happened, but the child is as dear to me as my own. She is with us often."

The girls were returning, dragging Kingsley Shacklebolt with them, one holding each of his hands. His dark eyes gleamed with amusement as they chattered.

"And my dad is talking to him, and he's been in _prison_, Kingsley!" exclaimed Emmie enthusiastically. "You _have_ to meet him!"

Severus gazed sidelong at his companion. "She is my daughter, so please refrain from hexing her. I gather she believes residence in Azkaban is glamorous. I have not yet told her of _my_ time imprisoned there."

"You, Severus?" asked Lucius cynically.

But then Kingsley Shacklebolt and his escorts arrived. "I tried to explain to these pests that I'm already acquainted with you, Mr. Malfoy, but they doubt me," he said pleasantly.

Both children looked to Lucius for confirmation.

"I am indeed acquainted with Mr. Shacklebolt," he told them.

"I'm glad to see you looking well," said Kingsley, looking seriously into the gray eyes. "This is a terrible business. I'm sorry for the hardship your family has suffered."

Lucius nodded. Whatever he had expected from this man, it was not regret. Most Aurors would rejoice in the misfortunes befalling the Malfoy family.

Narcissa came to stand by his side. She greeted Kingsley briefly but laid her hand gently on her husband's arm. "Are you overwhelmed yet?" she asked.

"I'm glad to see you," he told her, his eyes softening.

This new Lucius was subdued and quiet. She saw in his eyes wariness and stress. It would be a long evening. She smiled at him.

"Are the girls behaving?" she asked.

Beattie stepped forward and hugged Narcissa. "We're trying."

"Daddy said we're not supposed to ask about him being in prison," confided Emmie softly. "But Mum told me that after you get out of prison, you can start over and be good, so it's okay, right? But everyone else is acting so _weird_. I just want to understand why."

Narcissa glanced at her husband and the other men, who were listening to the girls in silence. Kingsley chuckled slightly, although Severus had winced at his daughter's outspokenness.

"Your mum has the right idea, Em," said Kingsley with an approving smile. "and you're right, people are acting weird tonight, even by our standards. It'll get better gradually, but it's really not fair to question Mr. Malfoy in front of everyone. He can choose not to answer you too."

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly, looking straight at Lucius. "But my brother Alaric knows all kinds of things about Azkaban and the war and everything, but he says I'm too young to know things. And I'm not, and Beattie isn't either!"

"How old is your brother?" asked Lucius, having been unaware that Severus had two children.

"He's in his second year, so he's twelve and he thinks he knows _everything_," she replied. "He's bossy."

"Well, Emelie, I was sent to tell everyone that dinner will be ready in two minutes, so everyone should go mill around aimlessly in the kitchen and get in the way," said Narcissa.

"Daddy, may I sit next to Mr. Malfoy?" asked Emmie politely. "I promise I won't be a bother."

Lucius stared limpidly into her father's black eyes. "If universal popularity is not in my future, at least your daughter finds me tolerable."

Severus smirked cynically. "Since Molly Weasley and Minerva are not clamoring for your attention, of course. In return, I hope to enjoy your lovely wife's company."

He offered his arm to Narcissa and led her to the kitchen as she laughed. Lucius, in turn, formally escorted Emmie, and Kingsley Shacklebolt offered his arm to Beattie. The girls giggled as they went. He caught a glimpse of Draco's smirk before he gave his attention to Emelie.

"Will you attend Hogwarts in September?" he asked.

Her head bobbed eagerly. "Mum's going to miss me, she says, but Daddy's going to be my Potions teacher and I hope I'm Sorted into Slytherin."

"An admirable ambition," he replied.

Severus motioned them to sit near the head of the table. Lucius found himself seated between Zelda Snape and her daughter. Narcissa was seated across from Zelda, between Severus and Shacklebolt. The Muggle man, who sat at the foot of the table with Minerva McGonagall by his side, dominated the rest of the group. The Headmistress met his eyes and nodded majestically. He was obviously here on sufferance.

"Pass the food already, and stop staring," exclaimed Zelda Snape to the group at the far end of the table. "Some of us are hungry!"

Draco glanced wickedly across the table at Harry Potter and, grabbing a dinner roll, threw it at Zelda. She snatched it neatly, one-handed.

"_Draco Malfoy_! Were you raised in a barn?" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Brat!"

She rolled her eyes in Narcissa's direction. "Hanging around Gryffindors has ruined him for polite society," she confided, glancing innocently at Lucius next.

"Bread?" she asked drolly, although her blue eyes met his in a clear request to play along.

"Thank you," he murmured, taking the offered roll, tearing it open and buttering a piece.

As food began to be passed, low conversation began and Zelda looked apologetically at Lucius.

"This must be awful for you. I'm sorry you've had so little time to adjust to everything," she said frankly.

"Until very recently, I was in _prison_, Mrs. Snape," he replied ironically. "The food is much better here."

"But in prison you're not on public display." She tilted her head slightly and studied him curiously. "Draco's little performance was for your benefit, Mr. Malfoy. Did he propose a food fight to amuse or provoke you?"

"I haven't seen my son since he was sixteen, so I am no expert on his motives," he replied, but a spark of amusement glowed in his gray eyes. "Perhaps both."

"Some things don't change about children, no matter how old they are. Like attention-getting behavior," she murmured.

Lucius watched his son chatting cheerfully with Victoria and Ginny Potter.

"Do you know his wife well?" he asked.

She nodded. "They're remarkably infatuated with each other, a deliciously revolting sight to behold."

Lucius glanced cautiously toward the Weasleys, most of whom were carefully avoiding his gaze.

The meal progressed uneventfully for a time. Severus questioned Emmie about her progress on a project she was working on, and Lucius found that he was rather hungry. Occasionally he would glance toward Severus and Narcissa, who conversed in low voices together. The presence of Severus's wife was not unpleasant, but he was terribly aware that she was a Muggle and wondered how she could tolerate his presence.

"Don't think about it now," she advised, breaking the silence between them.

He started faintly and stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

A wry smile twisted her mouth. "Like Draco, when you think of something difficult or unpleasant, you freeze up. But remember that we're on display, Mr. Malfoy."

"We?" he asked. "Aren't these people your friends?"

"Absolutely. But they've never introduced me to a blood supremacist before, from a silly need to protect me. Or perhaps to protect you," she mused.

Narcissa and Severus heard the last statement and she glanced at their host, relieved to find a smile touching his lips.

"Do I need protection from you?" asked Lucius, intrigued.

"Well, I guess they think I might dump hot coffee in your lap, kick your shin really hard and run away, shrieking madly," she mused.

"Really?"

"No…" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "If you got angry, they'd all start acting like Gryffindors instead of sensible adults, and drama irritates me."

He pondered that remarkable comment. "For a Muggle, you're very familiar with Hogwarts," he commented.

"I'm a staff member, " she replied.

"Muggle Studies?"

She snorted. "I'm hardly going to teach N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, am I?"

"As we've already established that your DADA skills are limited to flinging hot drinks at Dark wizards," he mused with a mocking smile. "Muggle Studies does seem inevitable."

She choked back a small laugh. "Goddess help me, no one ever mentioned that you're amusing. Although sneering at the mention of my subject was drearily predictable."

"Force of habit. My apologies," he murmured smoothly.

She chuckled and said, "I appreciate the effort."

She excused herself then, to help with coffee and dessert. Lucius watched her smiling and chatting with the rest of the group. However, her daughter, who had patiently waited to speak with him, immediately claimed his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you really think wizards are better than everyone else?" she asked intently. "Mum says there are people who believe all kinds of odd things, but I never met anyone who thinks _that_."

It was a painfully honest question. Those intense dark eyes, hungry to understand, shocked Lucius with a memory of Severus as a first year.

"My parents taught me that only pureblood wizards matter," he said carefully. "Terrible things happened as the result of that belief. But it seems I must rethink things, doesn't it?"

She nodded solemnly. "Please. I don't want people to hate my family," she told him, a grievous realization having dawned in her.

Self-loathing washed through him in the face of her anxiety. "I don't hate your family," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered fervently.

Dessert was actually served magically by others, so Zelda returned to her seat.

"After you've had dessert, you and Beattie will be off to bed, Em," she told her daughter.

Mother and daughter exchanged a long, even stare that ended with both of them smiling.

"Okay," she said. "But will Mr. Malfoy be here tomorrow?" asked the irrepressible child.

Zelda's blue eyes met those of Lucius briefly before she replied, "Yes, I believe so."

"Good. He needs to visit with Allie. She doesn't even know she has a grandfather yet."

"If you're satisfied, Miss Snape, then finish eating," said Severus. "Rowena is alone upstairs with Alys. If the child wakes up, she'll need your help."

"You're trying to get rid of us, Daddy," she said wisely, spooning chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

"I am," he agreed.

Lucius watched the pair. Severus had a deeply intimate relationship with his daughter that he envied. Had he ever been so close to Draco? Regret joined the other turbulent emotions that had been building in him during the course of the meal and he held his coffee cup in silence, nearly forgetting where he was.

* * *

When it was time to clear the table, most people headed back to the sitting room. Narcissa had watched her husband struggle through dinner, always aware of the cold, doubtful glances of most people. He looked far older than his years now, she thought, gaunt and weary after all he had gone through. But he had responded in a faint imitation of his old, elegant manners to Zelda Snape and her daughter, a sight that gave her hope. She wondered if all Muggles were as brave, or perhaps naïve, as Zelda. She showed no fear in her dealings with Lucius. Instead, she offered a remarkable honesty that was yet kind.

Lucius hesitated as the others left the kitchen, and she went to where he stood by the wall.

"Hello," she said, offering her hand.

He squeezed it firmly. "I had no idea so many would be here," he told her grimly.

A hint of mischief lit her eyes. "You seemed well entertained by Mrs. Snape and her daughter," she murmured. "Should I be jealous of a Muggle?"

"I didn't deserve such kindness," he whispered. "And that child… Narcissa, she wanted me to tell her that I don't hate her family. Merlin, I am a monster."

"Shh," she said, as the two little girls approached them. "Are you off to bed now?" she asked kindly.

Beattie nodded. "Zelda said we can't listen from the top of the stairs either. She knows when we're going to do something before we even tell each other!"

"Mothers know these things," said Narcissa. "Good night then, ladies. Take care of Alys and we'll see you in the morning."

She hugged each of them and watched Lucius with interest when they turned to him.

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy," said Emmie. "I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

He placed a hand on her curly hair. "I look forward to that. Sleep well, child."

"I'm glad you're here," whispered Beattie. "Take good care of Allie's grandma."

A light kindled briefly in his guarded gray eyes and he caressed her shining hair. "I will, good night now."

He looked over to see the Snapes and Potters watching them and felt a warm flush begin to rise in his thin cheek.

"Let's go now, girls," said Ginny Potter, briskly moving forward and shepherding them out of the kitchen.

Zelda was speaking intently with Harry Potter, but Severus approached Lucius, an odd look in his eyes.

"I've been through more tension-filled events in my life, but not since some Death Eater meetings," he said ironically. "Since this discussion concerns you, Goyle and Crabbe, it's important that you attend and represent their interests. But I know what I ask of you. I'm sorry, Lucius."

"All things considered, I'm fortunate to be here and if my reception is cold, it's still more than I deserve," he growled bitterly.

Narcissa put her arm through his and wordlessly moved closer to him. Severus studied them both seriously.

"Your daughter… Severus, it's easier to face all these other people I've hurt than that innocent child," said Lucius grimly.

Severus exhaled slowly. "I began to face what I'd done many years ago and at times I wished the Dark Lord would discover me. I often thought dying in agony would be easier than living with my past."

"How do I face my own actions?" demanded Lucius. "I'll fail… It's intolerable!"

"Survive this night," Severus said grimly. "Then we'll see what tomorrow brings. If you wish to talk with me, I'll be here."

The front door opened and closed then, signaling the start of the meeting. With no chance to say more, they all went to join the others.


	23. Malfoys on Display

Malfoys on Display

The Snape sitting room was full of people when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered it. The temperature of the room seemed to cool several degrees at the sight of them. Zelda Snape greeted Arthur Weasley warmly, but tossing back a cheery word to Molly, she turned and joined the Malfoys again.

"Are we having fun yet?" she quipped irritably.

The fierce spark in her eyes amused Lucius, rousing him to reply, "Prison, or have you forgotten? This is excellent."

Draco walked up in time to hear her soft peal of laughter. "You're the only one having fun, Zelda. Care to share the joke?"

He put his arm around her shoulders as he spoke and impulsively kissed her cheek. She grinned up at him.

"Too late, no. And they think I've lost it, don't they?" she asked wryly.

"Chosen Boy and Gin don't, but… I'd say the Weasleys are having doubts," he told her. "McGonagall's just watching everything."

"I don't like being taken for an idiot," she said softly. "Are we ready to start?"

"I believe so. Will you join me over by the fire?" he asked, offering his arm.

She took it, and Draco gestured to his parents to follow. The couch by the fire would hold four. Draco seated Lucius between his wife and Zelda, with Draco on Zelda's other side. The younger man winked at his father, receiving a raised eyebrow in return.

"I hope you don't object to Draco's plotting," Narcissa murmured to Zelda.

"I enjoy Draco's not-so-subtle game, but I'm still peeved that my friends think I'm a fool," she hissed.

Lucius found her willingness to believe well of him endearing, yet horrifying. He considered telling her it was a bad idea, since he did not trust himself. But it was restful to sit by her. The anger and doubt radiating from some others was well deserved, but it hurt Narcissa. He had glimpsed a brief, wistful look in Draco's eyes too, and for their sake he would try to put the past behind him and go forward.

The rest of the group was settling down in chairs around the room, and Ginny Potter came in with Victoria.

"Don't you want Vic to sit here?" asked Zelda, preparing to rise.

"No," Draco whispered. "This is better."

"Consider your father's feelings," she whispered back. "You could make your point with Vic too."

"Mrs. Snape," murmured Lucius softly, having listened to their quiet exchange. "Please stay."

She turned, tilting her chin rather pugnaciously. "I don't mind being used in a good cause. But this pretence is ridiculous."

"You're far kinder than I deserve and I am grateful," he said. "Also, I may need your protection before this evening is finished."

She rolled her eyes cynically. "I wish none of it mattered," she whispered. "But it does."

She subsided back into her seat, but she looked tired. Lucius had never been so close to a Muggle person, he thought, his shoulder nearly touching hers. And Draco had taken her hand, as though she were a favorite aunt, he thought. She was certainly more charming than Bella, he thought ironically, and it was soothing to sit with someone who would not start flinging hexes around, cackling like a maniac.

"May I join this Slytherin nest?" asked Victoria Malfoy, sitting on a chair next to Draco.

"You can't be more out of place than I am," said Zelda wryly. "Does it appear that we're all on trial?"

Indeed, the gathering appeared all focused on their small group.

"This feels like when I was tried before the Wizengamot," said Draco loudly, glaring at those people who were actually his friends. "Anybody know a good joke?"

"Ever hear about the time Godric Gryffindor and the…" began Zelda.

"_Never mind, Zelda_!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall hastily. "This is a difficult situation."

"Merely offering an icebreaker," replied the Muggle woman, waving an airy hand. "But Mr. Malfoy is a guest in my home, and you're all my friends. I know there's a history, but dammit, he hasn't Cursed anyone here yet, so stop staring and let's get down to business."

Harry Potter grinned proudly at her and Levitated his chair into a less confrontational position, forcing the rest of them to rearrange slightly.

"What have you learned, Kingsley?" asked Severus.

The Auror smiled easily and said, "Ron and I are outnumbered among the Aurors. Umbridge has been working on them for at least a year, because they hope she'll shove Scrimgeour out any way she can. Magical Creatures are a major issue, as is the growing openness in Ministry activity. They believe a strong hand is needed, and she promises fewer restraints on Auror activities."

"Mad-Eye's been doddering in to chat lately, too," said Ron.

"Bloody old ass," said Kingsley. "We must go carefully, and there's no one besides Ron and Tonks I trust to discuss this with."

"Vince's dad is nearly stabilized, and there's talk of sending him back to Azkaban," said Ron. "We should move him soon."

"Is it safe to free him?" asked Molly.

Ron shrugged. He was well aware that these men had been some of Voldemort's most vicious followers, but betrayal by his fellow Aurors seemed a more immediate threat.

"He's real weak, but Vince thinks it's okay," he said. "We can get him out of St. Mungo's, but where will you put him?"

All eyes turned to Severus, who immediately turned to Zelda.

"You've always been socially disposed, my girl. Will you object to more guests?"

"A Slytherin reunion? It'll be awesome," she replied. "At this rate, you'll grow the guest cottage twice as big as this house!"

"The wards here are stronger than almost anyplace else," said Professor McGonagall. "We must find a way to settle all of this soon, however, or I must consider closing Hogwarts. We've blocked Dolores's secret passage, but I have not yet discovered how Macnair gained access to the grounds. Lucius, do you know anything of this?"

"I saw no one but Goyle and Crabbe until we were brought to Hogsmeade, and had no idea Macnair was part of this," he replied. "We were locked in a cell below ground and there were two wizards present, but Madam Umbridge was the only one who spoke to us."

"Where were you?" asked Arthur Weasley.

Lucius inhaled. Now that the first question had been answered, it seemed all of them felt free to continue.

"I have no idea. It was some old manor house, but we were marched away at wandpoint and had no chance to look back."

"Do you remember arriving there?" asked Zelda calmly.

"I awoke in the cell with Crabbe and Goyle, having no idea how I got there. Goyle told me I had kidnapped him and then I vaguely remembered acting under the Imperius."

The eyes of all were fixed on Lucius, weighing his words and pondering his motives. He decided it was time to change the focus, if possible, before they believed they could ask every one of their impudent questions, ones that he had no real answer to yet.

"What will happen to us?" he asked of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"There can be no resolution while the Ministry is on the brink of collapse. The Minister is not yet aware of this plot, but people are beginning to take sides. Hermione, what's your take on this?"

"Dolores Umbridge is _not_ popular among the Wizengamot, and more members are interested in the rule of law than before," she said. "They'll oppose the Aurors, in theory at least."

"Will the Ministry interfere at Hogwarts?" asked Zelda.

"Not immediately," predicted Kingsley. "There is no official report of the attack at Hogwarts, thus far. If we can close Macnair's means of access to the school, students and staff will be safe."

Lucius felt Zelda, sitting by his side, relax a fraction. He remembered that she had a son at Hogwarts and, in the manner of women, must be worried.

"What can we do now?" asked Harry.

"I've drawn up a list of tasks and I'll ask for volunteers to take them on, beginning tomorrow. I'll either be here or working at Hogwarts with Minerva, so you can contact me if you make progress," said Kingsley. "I'll set up at the kitchen table now, and you may come in one by one. We really don't know enough for more of this discussion to be productive."

He gave them all a charming smile and rose, signaling the end of the meeting. As he headed for the kitchen, Arthur and Molly followed him, while other people began moving around the room, still avoiding the small Malfoy group. Zelda shook her head and muttered something about wanting to make more coffee.

"Let Mike handle it," said Draco, putting his hand on her arm.

"Will they send Lucius back to prison?" asked Narcissa in a low voice, looking intently at Zelda.

She paused before replying, meeting Lucius's stare head on. "I think it depends on what happens at the Ministry, and whether some of _these_ people will say nice things about the infamous Lucius Malfoy."

"I must not get too comfortable then," said Lucius coolly, his heart sinking.

"Have you watched Severus work the room since you got here?" asked Zelda. Her eyes twinkled as she spied her husband deep in conversation with the Headmistress. "The Weasleys and Kingsley are connected at the Ministry. Hermione's tight with the Wizengamot too."

"Why is Severus helping me?" he asked.

All three of them looked piercingly at her, Lucius honestly perplexed.

Zelda smiled encouragingly. "I'm not sure he's fully admitted it to himself, but _he_ believes you won't hurt me or Michael. Which means he trusts you more than most wizards in this world."

"But he knows…" faltered Lucius, unable to finish his thought.

"Narcissa," called Victoria, "Kingsley wants a word with you!"

Narcissa smiled apologetically at her husband and went to the kitchen, but he remained focused on Zelda.

"He knows what you've done, and he's known you since you were at Hogwarts," she said flatly. "But he never forgets the consequences of _his_ becoming a Death Eater. He'll never forgive himself, but at his lowest moment, he was offered a second chance. It saved his life and it helped him to save his soul."

She smiled at Draco, who knew, because he had been given a second chance too.

"This is your chance, Mr. Malfoy," she said firmly. "We can't control the future. You may end up back in Azkaban. But you have a chance to be with Narcissa and get to know Vic and Alys. Please make the best of it."

His experience since his release from prison had led him to this conclusion. Narcissa's kindness, Goyle's stubborn determination to return to his family, and his lovely grandchild called him to live. But his past… He closed his eyes, sickened.

"I can't say how you should deal with the past," she said gently. "By all rights I should be terrified of you, I suppose. But I know my husband and how his demons haunt him. And he goes forward. And he hopes _you'll_ be all right. I do too."

Lucius opened his eyes and found Draco before him.

"I want you to succeed, Father. I want you to be part of Alys's life," he said firmly. "I want you to appreciate Zelda too, because she and Severus gave me my life."

"What can I do?" asked Lucius urgently. "How can I help with this?"

"At the moment? There's not much you can do," said Zelda. "Others must deal with this. But you have this time with your family. Take it. If there's a job for you, you'll know. And…" she whispered, chuckling, "There's Narcissa. Be good to her and have a little fun."

The naughty sparkle in her eyes invited him to see the humorous possibilities in this pathetic situation. Reluctantly, a genuine smile touched his haggard face.

"Thank you," he murmured graciously. "Severus is a lucky man."

She laughed wickedly. "Ah, you have no idea…"

Most of the people present had left without ceremony, but Minerva McGonagall, who had been watching Lucius closely as he spoke with Zelda, now approached them.

"A most remarkable performance, Zelda," she murmured with a thin smile. "Shall I see you in the Great Hall for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course. We should discuss whether my London shopping trip goes forward next week and, if needed, recruit more adults to supervise. Will you be available at eleven?"

"Certainly, thank you." Turning, Minerva said, "I never imagined seeing you free, Lucius. Severus believes you can be trusted. I hope so. Your fascinating little performance this evening with Zelda has softened some opinions of you. If you can learn to deal with the changes in out world, I hope you may go home soon with your family."

Lucius stood rigidly still, angered by her bloody condescension, but realized she expected an outburst. Exhaling carefully, he murmured, "Thank you. I hope to be home again too, but if I may do anything to help protect Hogwarts, be assured I will do so."

He nodded pleasantly and, turning to Zelda he murmured, "Will you join me in finding my wife, Mrs. Snape? I believe she went to the kitchen."

He offered his arm to her, and smirking faintly, Zelda took it and off they went, leaving Draco and Minerva staring in disbelief.

"Is that real?" asked Minerva cynically.

"I don't think he even knows," replied Draco. "I want it to be, Minerva. He never… I'm a fool, but even now I wish for a father who cares about _me_ more than following an evil monster."

She knew, they both did, that it was unlikely, but for Draco's sake, she hoped it might come to pass.

"You may take a shower as soon as this charade is finished," said Zelda, a slight waspish tone to her voice.

Lucius paused in the kitchen doorway, not realizing at first what she meant, then a flush crept up his cheek.

"I was thinking nothing of the sort," he snapped haughtily, putting a hand over hers when she would have pulled away. "What is wrong?"

She stopped trying to pull her hand away, but his bare hand remained over hers.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking into his eyes. "I'm tired, and I do better when I'm not playing the Happy Muggle in front of an audience. By the way, nice job, not losing your temper with Minerva. Obviously you two have a history."

He nodded, recognizing an admirable attempt to change the subject.

"It has been a long day and you've been put to a great deal of effort on my behalf," he told her. "I am grateful, Mrs. Snape. Now, I believe Severus is eyeing us suspiciously, so perhaps you should reassure him as to your safety."

He kept holding her hand on his arm until they reached Severus, when he ostentatiously released it.

"Have I made my point?" he asked silkily.

"Stupid aristocratic airs," she muttered, but her eyes glinted with reluctant mischief. "Yes, you've made your point."

Severus had been watching them, and although most people had been suspicious of Lucius's behavior, he had been intrigued. Lucius would not violate his trust while a guest in his home, but it was startling to see the powerful, bigoted Lucius Malfoy behave so kindly toward Zelda and the girls. It must be the shock of so many changes in one day, but he wished it were real.

"How are your arms, Sev?" asked Zelda, noting the drawn look of her husband's face.

"Fine," he muttered. "Lucius, you managed this evening admirably. Is it acceptable to you if Crabbe comes to the guest cottage tomorrow? Draco and Vincent will take care of his illness, but since he is still very weak, I hope you'll represent his interests as well as your own."

"Of course I will," replied Lucius. "But if Narcissa is ready, I wish to retire now. And your Happy Muggle wife has performed quite heroically and also deserves some rest."

Severus drew Zelda close to his side and sighed. "No rest for the weary wife, my girl. I need help to change the bandages on my arms."

She laughed, suddenly remembering the afternoon. "Does Michael have more of that potion?"

"A simple pain potion will be adequate," he replied repressively. "Shall we interrupt those two at the table, though? They've been talking for quite a while."

Indeed, Narcissa Malfoy was having quite an animated conversation with Michael Fletcher. So animated, in fact, that Lucius's eyes narrowed dangerously. The Muggle man looked up at their approach and smiled cheerfully.

"You were so quiet I almost forgot you were here," said Zelda.

"I thought one Muggle in the spotlight was quite enough," he said with a mocking smile. "I'll be noisy and irritating from now on to make up for it."

He rose and gave her a warm hug. "King and I'll be back in the morning, babe. Will you have breakfast waiting for us?"

She grinned. "Sorry, I'll be at Hogwarts. Vic and Narcissa will be here, and you can cook breakfast with Severus. His classes start late tomorrow, so he'll be here to help Mr. Crabbe get settled."

"Where are the womanly women of my youth?" he quipped.

"Go home," she told him, kissing his cheek and then pushing him away. "I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone!"

She waved happily and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa walked down to the guest cottage alone. The moon shone brilliantly and snow crunched under their feet.

"You seem very friendly with that Muggle," he said icily.

Narcissa's eyebrow rose and she stared coolly back. "I thought you seemed very cozy with Zelda. I never imagined you would actually _touch_ a Muggle, but there you were, holding her hand!"

"Mrs. Snape is married to my old friend, and it meant _nothing_!" he snapped, outraged. "I did not meet any Mrs. Fletcher, did I?"

Narcissa realized he actually was jealous, and was torn between irritation and pleasure. She laughed softly.

"What is so funny?" he growled.

"In a way, I suppose you did meet Mrs. Fletcher," she chuckled. "Not exactly, but it is actually quite funny. You're jealous of a Muggle, and for nothing!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked sourly.

"Michael Fletcher is, um, with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They have been together as long as the Snapes!"

"But he's not…" faltered Lucius. "But…"

"They are what is called in the Muggle world, gay," she said. "Surely it's no surprise to you that men may be attracted to other men, my dear."

"Boarding school makes one well aware of that," he said dryly. "But you seemed so…"

"He is a wise and very charming man," said Narcissa. "I enjoy talking with him very much, and he is not the least bit attracted to me. I find _that_ very restful."

She smiled a knowing smile and glanced up at him.

"I acted like a fool," he said. "You're so lovely that I can understand if you prefer to find someone who is not a broken wreck."

She slipped in underneath the cloak he wore and put her arm around him. "In spite of our past, I married you and we have a son. I find you're still very dear to me, Lucius. I want no one else."

A weight lifted from his heart and he drew her against his body, groaning with relief.

"You didn't really think I was flirting with Mrs. Snape, did you?" he asked. "I would never…"

"Even if you would, she wouldn't," said Narcissa bluntly. "I've watched those two together. The trust between them is immensely deep. If anything, I envy that strong bond between them. They are very lucky."

"I'm lucky to have this time with you," he murmured into her silken hair. "Whatever happens, I will always love you."

She looked up and he kissed her, vowing to waste no more time. After so many, bitter years in Azkaban, he held his wife in his arms once more. He would appreciate this gift while he could.


	24. A Good Night’s Rest

A Good Night's Rest

Zelda headed for the bedroom at last, her legs burning with fatigue. With a house full of people, the stress of politics and personalities was taking a toll on her nerves, and now Lucius Malfoy was her houseguest. She sighed with relief as the door to her bedroom closed softly behind her. Severus would get everything settled for the night and she wanted to be calm when he came up to bed.

The wind was roaring outside the windows, but the room was snug and warm. She poked the fire, making it blaze up, and then went to the closet and undressed. Wrapped in a warm bathrobe, she curled into the large armchair by the fire. She stared into the dancing flames until her eyes gradually closed and she was asleep.

Severus opened the bedroom door slowly. It was late, and he knew she would be sleeping. But he craved her presence, feeling his need of her more strongly this night than even his usual condition. He smiled faintly upon seeing her asleep in the armchair. She was waiting for him. His need of her was difficult to speak of, but she knew and indulged him, a shared comfort between them. He undressed and carefully changed the dressings on his arms, noting that the burns were beginning to heal. Then he slipped his bathrobe on and went to the chair where she slept.

"Zelda," he murmured, leaning over her and caressing her cheek. "Come to bed, my darling girl."

Stretching, she smiled ruefully. "I was more tired than I thought," she murmured. "I get so irritated by dealing with stupid problems sometimes. Shall we change your bandages?"

"I took care of them before I woke you. You're ridiculously patient with all those dunderheads," he told her, pulling her ruthlessly to her feet and into his embrace. "If you'd let me hex them all, we could have some peace and quiet."

He touched his lips gently to hers, feeling tenderness rush through him. He had never been alone, never felt unloved since the day they had found each other. Their marriage was the greatest treasure he could imagine.

"I can deal with all the rest, as long as we find time to be together like this," she said, gazing into his black eyes.

"Come along to bed," he commanded, reaching out and unfastening her robe.

"Aren't I too old and unsexy for this?" she asked, frowning. "I cringe when I see myself in the mirror."

"You're precisely perfect for me," he replied, disrobing and joining her in their bed. He drew her against his body, relaxing at the feel of her in his arms.

Zelda studied her husband's harsh-featured face. He'd had a hard, terrible life before she met him, and had lost the look of youth long ago. But under the cold exterior lay a passionate, loyal heart and a gentleness that few people knew.

"How are you? Is it too overwhelming, all this nasty socializing and drama?" She kissed the tip of his hooked nose and ran her fingers through his lank hair.

"My life is delightful in spite of it," he murmured, kissing her. "I rarely have occasion to remember what my life was before you entered it, but tonight I remember and… I need you."

In truth, too many of these people had been part of his unhappy youth and it brought back a flood of wretched memories. Memories of his parents, of his doomed friendship with Lily, of Voldemort and the terrible decision he had made, all loomed in his mind. The Dark Mark was long gone, but the ghost of it made his left arm burn this night. He needed Zelda now, to help keep the evil past at bay. All that was good in his world was thanks to this one beloved woman.

"Dearest love," she said softly. "I'll do whatever you need."

It had been a long day. The relief of letting down his guard suffused him and he buried his face against her neck, inhaling the scent of her.

"It's simple. I need to be with you," he murmured. "When this is over, I wish to take you away for a few days. Perhaps to the cabin."

"It's the school year," she protested reluctantly. "We have work, you know."

"Don't be so _bloody_ conscientious," he hissed irritably. "Or shall I beg?"

She gazed solemnly at him for a long moment before she replied, "I meant to say that I'd love to go away with you, any time, my wonderful husband."

She began to rub his lower back, where tension knotted his muscles and made everything ache.

"I remember things that I loathe," he said. "I don't deserve to forget one evil event that I took part in, but you make it bearable for me to go forward in spite of everything."

Their gaze locked. There was nothing to say that she had not said before, and her faith in him was unshaken. Severus was humbled by her belief in him, and at times like this, still needed reassurance.

"You can only do your best, which is quite impressive, my dear boy," she said slowly. "The past is gone. This time now is all that matters."

She combed his hair back with her fingers and rubbed her cheek against his, pressing her body fiercely against his. He tightened his arms around her and groaned softly. The descent into sleep was so gradual that he never remembered exactly when it occurred, but his rest was dreamless and deep.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes, but it was still dark in the bedroom. He recalled the events of the past day, and realized that his bandaged arms were not terribly painful. Zelda would be pleased, he thought wryly. He rose from the bed and put his bathrobe on. Then he walked to the window, staring out. It was still some time before the dawn and the sky was clear with blazing stars and a crescent moon almost ready to set. The cold beauty of it pleased him.

Dumbledore would not have been surprised at the way his life turned out, he thought. Often he heard the old wizard's voice in memory. The Headmaster, it seemed, had figured out long before he had, his craving for love and normalcy. His talk of _the greater good_ had frustrated Severus precisely because he understood it in theory. Dumbledore and the greater good had guided his actions for many years, yet Severus himself found it beautiful to live his life on a human scale. Did any man besides Dumbledore and Tom Riddle truly desire to live on a lofty and terrible, abstract level? Did Lucius? Thoughts of Lucius and the challenges that lay ahead began to distract him, but ruthlessly he thrust those thoughts aside. There was something else he preferred to do, and his feet were cold. He returned to bed and cautiously edged his feet close to his sleeping wife.

Zelda's breathing was deep and even. She was putting herself out for this cause, as she did for everything she believed in, and because it mattered deeply to her husband. He knew she needed her sleep, but he drew her close and kissed her, hoping she would wake up.

"Eek!" she squeaked, flinching. "Your feet are freezing!"

"Shh…" he whispered, chuckling as he pressed his feet against hers. "A good wife wouldn't complain."

"I must be a bad wife then," she hissed, struggling fruitlessly.

Severus laughed and rolled on top of her. "You're the wife I deserve, my dear, and this squirming will certainly not make me leave you alone."

He rubbed against her enthusiastically and nuzzled her neck. Her arms moved around him and her hands began to take possession of his body. Her soft laugh filled him with joy. In fact he did not deserve such a happy marriage, but as she had chosen to love him, he would enjoy every moment that he could.

"It's a good thing you're so sexy, or I'd be furious at you waking me up," she whispered, biting his ear lobe.

His exploring hands told him she was not actually irritated, and in fact was enjoying this moment very much.

"You're delightfully warm," he murmured. "I'm sorry I woke you."

She snorted happily. "I'm not _too_ sorry, right now. But I'm going to sleep until the last possible moment after this."

"Of course you are," he agreed absently, his attention on her breasts. "My feet aren't cold any more."

She laughed and they made love with great enthusiasm, forgetting the problems that they faced.

* * *

Severus heard voices in the kitchen even before he arrived downstairs. It was very irritating to have his home open to so many others, but he consoled himself with the knowledge that this would pass and he would be alone with his family again.

"Morning, Sunshine!" exclaimed Michael cheerfully, offering a mug of coffee to him. "Since Zelda's ignoring us, we decided to get things moving here."

"Excellent," he replied sourly, gazing at the small mob of invaders and tasting the coffee.

Kingsley was present, of course, and the girls were feeding Alys at the table. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were conversing with Draco and Vincent Crabbe over by the sink. Delicious breakfast smells filled the room. It was too irritating. Severus snapped a curt nod in their direction, poured coffee for Zelda and picked up both mugs.

"I'll escort Zelda to Hogwarts and return shortly," he announced. "Try not to destroy the house in my absence."

All the occupants of the room smirked or smiled in response, but none chose to respond, recognizing that Professor Snape needed his coffee more than banter. There was a slight hint of irritated billowing to his long black bathrobe as he swept from the kitchen.


	25. Lucius Tries Normal Life

Lucius Tries Normal Life

It was nearly noon before Mr. Crabbe arrived at the Snape household, and in that time, Lucius Malfoy guiltily enjoyed a morning spent playing with children. After breakfast, when Draco and Victoria left for St. Mungo's, Severus invited Lucius to join the girls in the sitting room. With a cynical smirk, Severus lowered himself to the floor, arranging his robes around him.

"If you wish to be acquainted with your granddaughter, you must approach her on her level," he murmured, Summoning a small basket of toys.

Alys stood in the center of the room looking at him with interest, so Lucius stiffly sat down next to Severus.

"I feel like a fool," he sneered.

"It's okay," said Emmie with an encouraging smile. "Allie likes to play ball and show us the toys."

Beattie tipped over the basket and tossed a squashy yellow ball toward the child. Alys put out her hand and the ball bounced off it, causing her to squeal and stare after it. And then she was off, fetching it out from under a chair and shaking it in the air. She crawled toward Lucius and waved it at him.

"Gah!" she exclaimed.

Her excitement was painfully sweet. He Summoned the stuffed cat and held it out to her. "Do you want it?" he asked nervously, smiling slightly when she dropped the ball and took the cat.

After that he gradually lost his self-consciousness, and Alys lost her shyness. She climbed into his lap and patted his face, babbling happily. Neither of them noticed when Severus quietly left the room.

The older girls watched Lucius in fascination as they played, but when Alys began rubbing her eyes and yawning, Emmie spoke up.

"Allie needs to take her morning nap, Mr. Malfoy. Do you want to change her nappy first or shall we?"

He had forgotten they were in the room, so engrossed had he become in getting acquainted with his granddaughter. "Perhaps I should watch you this time, and I'll try another time," he replied, holding Alys possessively.

"Okay," said Beattie. She quickly tossed the toys back into the basket, while Emmie took Alys and competently hoisted the toddler onto her hip. They led the way up to their bedroom and then laid the child down on the bed.

Lucius watched in amusement at the seriousness of this operation. The girls were surprisingly deft, and though he had wondered at first why Victoria would let children care for her child, they were very competent. He realized in shocked horror that he might be considered the responsible adult who was overseeing them, and wanted to laugh at the notion.

"You can put her in the cot," offered Emmie. "We'll go downstairs and wait until you're finished."

"Very well," he said. "Thank you for your assistance."

He watched them leave and picked up his granddaughter, holding her tiny body snug against his chest. She looked up at him, trust shining in her bright eyes, and patted his chin.

"Ah, little Alys," he murmured, "I was a wicked monster, but no more. I'll die to protect you and your parents, if I must."

He paced slowly back and forth, the motion soothing her to sleep and relaxing him as well. Then he carefully laid her down in the cot. Tenderly stroking her silky hair he laid the blanket over her and prepared to face the day's challenges, however grim they might be.

* * *

Upon joining the others, Severus asked Lucius to supervise Emmie and Beattie's morning schoolwork.

"Narcissa, will you assist me in preparing a room for our new guests?" asked Severus. "They'll be here shortly, and since Crabbe is still weak, he must have a bed prepared for him."

Narcissa smiled ironically at her husband, who was seated at the table and discussing salamanders with the girls. "I'll be back shortly," she told him.

It was a cool, damp morning and the snow was sticking to their boots on the way down to the guest cottage.

"How is Lucius?" asked Severus. "I confess I'm surprised at his demeanor this morning. Has he changed so radically?"

"He's had so little time to think since he was released, that I don't really know," she mused. "He seems willing to learn to live in our world, but I think it will take more time and the pressure of our world to see if he chooses to return to the dark traditions of his family."

Severus pondered in silence as they walked. He flung open the door of the guest cottage so she could pass through.

"Severus, he won't harm your family," she told him firmly. "And you know it, even if no one else believes it."

"They don't know how deep his respect goes for the traditions of hospitality," he agreed. "But I never imagined him having patience with children, and he bears Emmie's fascination with him very well. The sight of him helping the children with their work this morning was unbelievable."

"He's changed, Severus. He was always so sure of himself and his place in the world, and I thought he'd rather have died than admit he was wrong about everything."

Severus smiled thinly. "He was kept in isolation for all those years. You've lived a lonely life over the years, but you had the freedom of sun and sky. You could walk out the door. The way imprisonment in Azkaban torments the soul is beyond description."

He studied the setup of the guest cottage and pointed his wand at a section of wall across the sitting room from the other bedrooms.

"There?" he asked.

She nodded, and a moment later a door appeared.

"You and Kingsley Shacklebolt certainly have a talent for home design," she murmured. "I see this room is much larger than mine and Lucius's."

He smirked knowingly. "Lucius would naturally prefer to isolate himself, even from you, but I wished to prevent that. You are the best person to help him learn to live in this world, if you're willing to have him."

In response, she sighed. "When I was girl, I thought he was the strongest, most wonderful boy in the world. I married him, but I knew then that he never really saw _me_, Severus. But now, Lucius really looks at me. I matter to him more than I ever thought he could. It's odd to be so middle-aged and staid, but feel the way I did at sixteen again. I need to try this."

He nodded as he opened the door. Narcissa was stronger now than he had believed was possible. Another reminder, as his wife occasionally told him, not to underestimate the strength of women. He Conjured a utilitarian bathroom, and put thick curtains at the window.

"No sunken bath?" asked Narcissa innocently.

Severus grinned wickedly. "They say that Crabbe is in no condition for an amorous romp, and I don't know him or his wife well enough to presume. In your case, however, Kingsley and I thought it might be a pleasing distraction for you and Lucius."

"It's brilliant," she said, blushing.

"Zelda says sex is wasted on the young because it's all too easy," he said. "She may have a point, and not just about sex. I was certainly a pathetic idiot at twenty,not the least because I thought I understood everything about life. Much like Lucius, I was completely wrong."

The room's creation accomplished, they went into the kitchen, where Severus checked on the food supply available there.

"I'll have Dobby bring down more food, although you are always welcome to share meals with us up at the house. But if this situation is not quickly resolved, Lucius may find so much company at mealtimes oppressive."

"Merlin! If we can keep him out of prison, Severus, how can Lucius live in our world?" she asked. "Even your friends distrust him, and with good reason! They only tolerate him for your sake."

"Also for Draco's sake, you know. Most people will never forget or forgive his past, and he has always been envied for his wealth and status. But if he forgoes political machinations and lives quietly, I believe he'll be all right."

"I never thought he could be satisfied with such a life. Seeing him with Alys, though… Severus, I wish so much that he'd cared like that when Draco was a child."

"It may be an added reason, as time goes by, for him to loathe himself because he was not involved in Draco's life," mused Severus. He placed her cloak over her shoulders and they headed up to the house.

* * *

"They'll be here in a moment," Severus said. "Perhaps we should prepare to help them down to the guest cottage."

Lucius fastened his cloak on and opened the door, just as Shacklebolt and Draco arrived, each supporting a skeletally thin wizard who was wheezing heavily.

"Crabbe!" exclaimed Lucius, stepping forward and taking his son's place. It was shocking, it had only been a day since he had seen the wizard, but without the power of the potions and spells that had forced him on, it was easy to see how near death he had been. "Let me help you down to the guest house. You need rest."

"Malfoy," he gasped. 'You disappeared. We thought you betrayed us."

"No! I gave you my word and I'm sorry I was not with you. Let me help to get you settled and we'll talk," he said, surprised at how much Crabbe's belief of his betrayal stung.

Moving slowly, they finally reached the guest cottage. It was only a short time before they got the wizard settled in his bed. Lucius was alarmed to see the same gray tint to Crabbe's skin that had been present while they were imprisoned. Shacklebolt set several potion bottles on the table by the bed with a parchment list of instructions.

"I'll go back to see if lunch is ready," he said, nodding to Lucius.

No sooner was the door closed than Crabbe stared accusingly at his fellow Death Eater. "Where did you go?" he rasped.

"I didn't know it, but my son was waiting with the defenders at Hogwarts when we arrived there. They knew Umbridge was planning something and they were waiting for us. Draco carried a Portkey and as soon as spells started flying he jumped on me and we were gone. I couldn't stop him and couldn't Apparate back. What happened to you and Goyle?"

Lucius sat down in a chair placed by the bed and waited. The other wizard took several wheezing tries before his voice would work.

"I was under the Imperius. I remember waking up once or twice and walking," he muttered. "Like a nightmare. There were spells flying and I used magic, but I don't remember much. Aurors came and I lost consciousness until I woke up in St. Mungo's."

"There were people at the Ministry who wanted to take you from St. Mungo's and return you to Azkaban, so Shacklebolt and the others decided to avoid discussions and get you here to safety. The wards are strong here at Snape's home."

Bright sun peeked through the gap in the curtains, brightening the room with afternoon sun. They sat quietly for a short time.

"Where's my wife? Where's Vincent?" asked Crabbe fretfully. "He said he would come here soon, but I don't understand. Can we really trust Snape? And Shacklebolt! He's an Auror, but he spirited me out of St. Mungo's and brought me to you…" A fit of coughing ensued, long and exhausting enough that he lay gasping after it was over.

"Don't try to speak," said Lucius. "Listen to me. Our world has indeed changed and people who might be expected to hate us are the only friends we have. It seems real, though. Draco tells me it is, and he's been trying to help us. Here, take a drink of water and try to rest." He carefully raised Crabbe and held a glass of water to his lips.

"Try to sleep. I'll wait right outside the door until your family arrives," he promised.

Weak as he was, the sick man had no choice, but stared intently up at him until his eyes gradually closed. Remembering how helpless he and Goyle had been to care for Crabbe, Lucius breathed a grateful sigh for the comfortable bed and the healing potions. If anything could save the wizard, this care might do it. He slipped out of the room, leaving the door ajar so he would hear if the man called out.

* * *

An hour later Lucius heard voices outside the door. He turned around just as Zelda Snape entered, followed by Draco, Victoria and another younger wizard who must be Vincent Crabbe grown up. He rose to his feet, relieved that he was no longer alone with the patient.

"Good afternoon," said Victoria softly. "I'll go check on Mr. Crabbe."

She nodded pleasantly to Lucius but headed for the bedroom. He watched her for a moment and then turned slowly toward the others.

"Father, I believe Vince has changed a little since you last saw him," said Draco with an easy smile.

Lucius hesitantly offered his hand to the young wizard, saying, "You look a great deal like your father, Vincent. He was asking for you and your mother before I fell asleep."

"How is he?" asked the large, stolid young wizard.

"Very weak, but when I remember how bad off he was under the Imperius, I'm hopeful now that he'll recover."

"Mother will be here soon, but I should go to him. Excuse me," said Vincent, heading quickly for his father's room.

"Let's sit down," said Draco, playing the genial host with a self-deprecating smirk. "Mother will be down in a few minutes and since we have a little quiet time before the nightly feeding frenzy begins, we thought you might like to ask some questions."

"Questions?" asked Lucius, glancing nervously at Zelda Snape.

"You've been in Azkaban longer than I've known Severus," she said. "In your place, I might want to know what happened during all those years. You can't make decisions about your future until you understand what your options are."

Startled, he stared from one to the other of them. "Shouldn't Severus be here for this discussion?"

She smiled gently. "You spoken with him some already, and he'll be at Hogwarts until suppertime. In your place, I think I'd like to hear from a more diverse group of people. We can't supply any of the Umbridge contingent, and most fortunately Lord Voldemort is no longer with us, but perhaps we can offer a more varied perspective."

"You're very bold," he said rather grumpily, feeling awkward and outnumbered.

"For a Muggle?" she asked, an odd glint in her eye. "Look, Lucius Malfoy, either I can tiptoe around acting as though you have the right to hex me, or I can treat you like I'd treat anyone else."

"And you don't believe that being a wizard makes me your better?" he asked, studying her intently.

"Nah," she murmured, her manner defiantly casual. "It has nothing to do with magic. There are too many ways that people try to set themselves apart and lord it over others, and that's all bullshit."

Draco watched this confrontation with wide eyes, itching to pull out his wand. But this deliberate confrontation was a good way to judge his father's current thinking. The old Lucius would have tormented and killed a Muggle who defied him in this way, but now his father's gaunt face gave nothing away.

"In the past I'm sure you'd never let anyone speak to you this way," said Zelda relentlessly. "But what does that attitude get you? You can control your relationships with others out of fear, or you can learn to respect others, and possibly gain real respect in return. And you might want to learn to control your temper too."

A long silence followed. Lucius studied her face intently and then turned to look at his son.


End file.
